Exile
by Kizmuth
Summary: 'Listen you brat, you're here. With me. In Gehenna. By God's orders ironically. So behave and we won't have any problems, capish' Rin stared blankly. 'Capish means understand, idiot...' 'Ooh.' 'Well at least we're finished with the murderous glaring that was seriously leaning on you planning my execution.' Rin glared. 'I see we're back to square one.'
1. Prologue

REWRITTEN

**Disclaimer: Kazue Kato owns the rights to Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

Prologue

The Exile

* * *

First the dreams started happening, everything was blue and ashy. The rich smell of burning wood echoed away in his mind and he knew he would never find tranquillity or peace around a camp fire even if it had people he loved there, even if there were marshmallows waiting to be eaten, even if everything was filled with laughter and happiness – nothing would ever be the same.

''_Okumura!''_

Then a scream. A loud, horrid, deep scream of a baritone. Rin turned in his sleep and subconsciously grabbed a hold of his head, claws digging into his skull and piercing his flesh, blood spilling and healing. It didn't even hurt.

Blue!

''_Kid, calm down would ya!''_

Shura's voice shouted and he saw her looking lost and angry. From his perspective, the dreams only showed him that perspective as if it was some twisted memory and not a nightmare his mind made up.

Instead of stopping at her command he charged at her and she managed to stab him. It didn't stop him. Blue covered her too.

His hands travelled to his abdomen where a gentle hand trailed the scar that had healed. His eyes fluttered open briefly, but he didn't see any light outside so he assumed it was still night.

Over the days kept in captivity he learnt that preserving his energy during sleep was imperative, even if he battled nightmares. His body needed healing. Rin just didn't know where his wounds had come from.

''_Nii-san, please stop!''_

_Nii-san!_

_._

_._

_._

_Ni-san_

.

.

.

_Nii_-

Rin twitched. This was the part that always got him. He cursed and jumped awake before he could watch his brother stare at him with disappointment and horror before dying right before his eyes. Incinerated.

The dream plagued him ever since he first woke up in this cell.

For a brief moment Rin thought he was held captive by the Church again, like when the new paladin hurt him. He was a corruptible man that could never measure up to Shiro Fujimoto's greatness as a loving human that listened then attacked if need be.

Then Rin noticed how he was still intact and that the Church wouldn't have done that for him. Even if Shura and Samael pulled all of their strings – and he knew the clown wouldn't for something so petty.

''Anyone?'' It came off as a desperate plea for contact, for a way to asses that his sanity was still with him. Silence was a terrifying enemy for a social creature.

_People weren't islands. _

Rin blinked the mist of sleepiness away and followed a wall with his grabby hands in the suffocating darkness.

''Satan's kin Rin?'' A new voice, belonging to someone Rin knew wasn't a figment of his drowsy mind, asked. If Rin wasn't so desperate for answers he'd have told the voice off about him not being related to Satan, but beggars couldn't be choosers. So, Rin settled on conformity.

''Y-yes...''

There wasn't even a fragment of the once boisterous half-demon going straight into battle without thinking, cracking loud jokes with his peers, fussing over his brother and his unhealthy diet of takeout when on missions...Rin felt meek and breakable.

''Can you use your flames?'' The voice asked, this time with a wary tone and Rin heard metal clunking. Guards and weapons. Who had taken him now? Rin huffed at that thought, this shouldn't even surprise him anymore.

''No.'' Rin said, he hadn't been able to light even a finger in his azure flames ever since he appeared here.

''Do you bring me food?''

''That's another guard.'' The voice said, forced, and opened the door to his cell, and finally small rays of light washed over the darkness.. Rin shut his eyes and began rubbing them profusely, they stung like nothing before had ever stung. A firm hand grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the room. When Rin's eyes adjusted he took a long, scrutinising gaze at the guard.

He reminded him of Angel. The way he stood upright and proud, his gaze empty yet filled with horrors hidden behind jokes and sneers for the ilk demons posed. The guard turned to Rin when he noticed the demon staring at him and sneered, ''Could you stop?''

It was an order and Rin did stop.

He needed a plan to get out of here. He didn't even know where here was.

''Where the fuck am I?''

The guard's face wrinkled with disgust. ''You, demon, are in Heaven.''

''Yeah right, Heaven's all shiny and nice and safe, this ain't fucking Heaven!'' Rin screamed and gestured the dark cell he was locked inside.

The guard took out a brilliant, light sword and aimed it at Rin. He spoke slowly in a patronizing tone, ''Do you honestly think we allow things like you in that part of Heaven?''

''The fuck man I live a life of good will and faith! I'm a Catholic, damn you!'' Rin still kept screaming, the nerve of this man in front of him. Who was he to tell him how to live his life? Rin balled his hands and sneered right back, ''I've dedicated my whole life to fighting evil demons and you dare place me with them! How fucking dare you?''

The guard smiled and said softly, ''I suggest you lose the attitude when you speak with God. Because being a Catholic and sinning doesn't mean anything, devoting your life to a cause of bloodshed in the name of humanity's protection doesn't mean anything either if you let yourself be turned into a monster. And you, Satan's kin, have the best predisposition for that.''

Rin's eyes watered and white rage overwhelmed him. He sneered right back at the guard, '' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME A MONSTER!?''

''I am an angel of God, you petty creature. You ought to be thankful I am under orders not to reveal my true form to you, unholy vermin.''

The angel scowled and Rin took a long, deep breath as his voice wavered in a shaky retort. ''I just...want to go home.''

The angel's expression softened and he sighed. ''Well you _are_ going home,'' Rin's face brightened up at that and hope filled him, ''Just not the one you're familiar with. But I'm sure you'll manage to survive. I've never seen greater self-preservation skills than in you demons.''

The angel tried to make it better, but it only made Rin more anxious.

''What the fuck does that mean?!'''

''Nothing.''

''Don't you nothing me, y-you angel, tell me! What are they gonna do to me?!'' Rin grabbed a hold of the angel's wrist. The angel, of course, threw him away as fast as he could in an irritated manner.

''You are going to speak with God, you will not die, God will not smite you. There is nothing for you to worry about. So I suggest you don't dwell on things about your future and make sure you are in the present, because right now, you'll need to direct all of your attention to God.''

''God? THE GOD?''

''There is only one God in Assiah, boy. Now get going and don't look into the light!''

Rin stumbled into a room that was definitively wider than his initial senses told him. He closed his eyes because he still didn't understand anything.

Sure, he had taken out the sword out of its hoister and become a demon, but to go so far as to call him a monster, that angel was a raving lunatic at best. Rin gritted his teeth.

He hated this.

This unknown feeling.

He didn't know anything.

He didn't know what God wanted from him, all he knew – all he sensed was a powerful presence. Something that lifted the suffocation he felt these days and plunged him into a sea of uneasiness. It lifted a burden off of his shoulders and thrust a new one swiftly back on him.

Rin licked his lips and gulped down a ball of food coming up his throat.

''The child of Yuri Egin, Okumura Rin...'' A melodic voice said.

Rin sensed that the beautifully calming tone was the prettiest thing he'd ever heard. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling of there being something more veiled beyond such pleasantries and soothing tones. Something powerful, something _ancient_. The entity speaking had a doubled voice, as if many spoke in unison.

It was frightening in a way. Demanding yet reassuring.

Rin shook as he fell to his knees and bowed.

''You stand accused of many things, well, you lay on your knees accused of many things...'' God said, their voice light.

Another aura, this one outwardly sinister in nature, flared up in anger. It was restrained, willingly collected. It had to be. Rin sensed the forced manner in which it swayed, he was blind, but his demon senses were as prominent as ever.

''Excuse you, God, but what am I to the boy? His fucking lawyer?''

''Ah...'' God said sadly, ''I didn't know you were the hovering parent, Satan. It doesn't suit you. Let me do _my_ job.''

''Don't test me, you _tool_.'' Satan said, tone dark and foul.

Rin's eyes widened, he'd never heard anyone say anything witch such loathing before. The moment his eyes shot open the light hit them and he began screaming and rubbing them. Agony filled his form as he curled into himself and kept screaming, testing the limits of his vocal cords.

Satan tsked and in quick movement stalked over to the boy. With one hand he grabbedhis wrists and with the other he placed a gentle hand over Rin's closed eyes.

Rin struggled in his grip and relaxed when he felt a freezing, ice cold hand touch his skin and soothe the burning sensation away. ''There we go, don't struggle, let _papa_ help you.'' Rin, realising who was touching him, in a fit of defiance moved his head and bit Satan's hand.

The devil flicked the hand twice and it healed. Satan flicked Rin's face. Then he acted fast, he moved his hand away and used his slender fingers to pry open one of Rin's eyes. The child screamed again as his eyes met the light.

''And why are you doing that?'' God inquired politely, placidly.

''Discipline.'' Satan said and covered Rin's eyes like he did before the young demon bit him. ''These children nowadays have no manners, honestly! It's as if talking to walls and such.''

''Ah.'' God shrugged and watched, not making an attempt to stop them. ''Y e s, I do have to agree. My angels are quite restless, too.''

''Yes...of course they are.'' Satan grumbled in insincerity and asked, minimizing the space between his fingers, ''I have tiny question, your _benevolence_.''

''It pertains young Rin's whereabouts after my verdict, correct?'' God read Satan's obvious thoughts.

''It's going to be something mild right?'' Satan laughed, mocking, ''You aren't going to cast him out like the Bible says?''

''The Bible...no, that punishment is reserved for the baddest of them all!''

''What?'' Satan asked, his expression morphed into second hand embarrassment. The entity facepalmed slowly.

''I am trying to be cool. Am I not successful in my endeavour?''

''Don't, please.'' Satan gagged.

''Well since you said the magic word.'' The deity smiled. It was neither amiable, nor reassuring.

''Let's cut this short,'' Satan ordered and God didn't object, merely sighed.

''If we must.'' The voice was cool, silent, and incredibly beautiful to listen to. Not even that human, Morgan Freeman, could compare.

''I suppose we must, because unlike you, your benevolence, I have things to do.'' Satan bit and God smiled.

''All right,'' God stood up from their throne and sent a glare at Satan. ''It must be lovely to have an occupation as rewarding as yours,'' A sarcastic tone coated the words. A sombre tone took its place. ''Like father like son. Rin has harmed many in his last twenty-four hours in Assiah. Not directly, but he is a danger to humanity. I cannot allow him access to Assiah until he is trained properly. Until he reaches a level I will allow, he is not to step one foot in Assiah, even for a second, under any circumstances. I shall smite him personally if this verdict is violated.'' The deity stared down the two demons and waited for their retort. Satan shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Rin who was now crying openly, his knuckles turning white as white rage overcame him. Satan glanced back to God and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Children were so pathetic. Especially those under the age of one hundred.

''You may speak, Rin.''

''I'm sorry. _Please_.''

''Excuses, those are all excuses. You should be glad I am this merciful.''

Satan growled at that, but he spoke no ill thoughts that swirled in his mind. Gehenna wasn't first class. Ha, it was if you wanted to die in your first year as an infant. Then it was grand. Many sought out his sons and begged them to take them as servants, those who would do manual labour, concubines, anything. Anything was better than living a standard, poverty ridden life in Gehnna. Rin had lived in Assiah. Gehenna would be a big change for him. Satan concluded with a deep frown on his lips. He stretched, raising his arms above his head.

''So you award me custody,'' The devil stated the already known fact between the two entities.

''Yes, take your son, but beware if you try and 'highjack him' I will smite you as well.''

Satan smirked, ''You can try.''

The brightness in the room seemed to intensify.

''I was kidding, you jackass. Warning acknowledged and all that.'' Satan squinted.

''Pleasure doing business with you, Satan.'' God said and Satan saw the lie blatantly flashing right before him. ''We ought to meet up more often! I do, _so_, enjoy these meetings.''

A door materialised in the room, it was black with a red stereotypical, biblical devil on it. Satan sneered at the vile drawing, but sorted out his priorities and decided that getting hung up over a silly drawing was not a good enough reason to stay near God. He pushed Rin through the door and just as he was about to step through he heard God calling him.

Satan turned around and sneered at the curious smile on God.

''What?''

''I don't think he's worth it.'' The doubled voice said indifferently.

''You don't think your entire realm is worth anything. Stay out of my business.'' Satan sneered as he was halfway to escaping Heaven.

''Logos and Pathos.'' God said knowingly.

Satan felt his skin prickle at the long gaze of the other entity as he finally entered the room which would take them to Hell.

When the door slammed shut, Satan took a frantic breath and leaned on a wall, sliding down into a sitting position and exhaling deeply. He lifted his head and watched Rin with a thoughtful regard.

Rin's eyes were wide, but not wide in surprise, just contempt hidden behind curiosity. He had his teeth gritted and Satan saw how tense the boy was around him. It reminded him of the common ilk that he rarely indulged a conversation with.

''What are you doing?'' Rin asked, voice as neutral as he could manage.

''It's tiresome talking to that fickle, volatile creature.'' Satan answered in exasperation.

''Where are you taking me?''

''Gehenna, of course.''

''Why?''

Satan cocked his head. ''Didn't you get it?''

''What?''

''You've been exiled from Assiah.''

''What?''

''No, you got it, you're bright when you want to be, you just don't want to believe it.'' Satan regarded him with calculating, azure eyes and snorted rudely. ''Get used to it, boy, you're stuck with me in Gehenna.''

Rin glared hard and grabbed a hold of Satan wanting to throttle him. The master of blue flames smiled toothily at the boy and said as quietly and as disdainfully as he could. ''Welcome to the family, _son_.''

The full picture finally hit Rin like the proverbial sack of bricks.

Years of Shiro Fujimoto – of his father shielding him from the demon realm and in the end losing his life for that same cause - all for nothing.

Rin owed him. He felt responsible for his death. For the blood spilt, the suicide committed to save _him. _

Remnants of his food travelled up his throat and Rin clasped a tight hand over his mouth, swallowing hard. He let go of Satan and stumbled two steps back, hitting another wall. This room, this elevator was crampt and Rin felt uncharacteristically claustrophobic.

Satan rose to his full height and peered at the young demon. ''Are you well? Do not throw up on me. It'd make my tolerance for you lower immensely. Trust me, you do _not_ want that.'' Laughter, sinister, destructive, relishing laughter. Rin turned away from Satan and breathed quickly – too quickly.

Years of growing up in a religious home, where God was painted as the Hero to be revered and worshipped, obeyed to the letter...now turning their back on him and sending him to his death. Rin dug his claws into his hands as he hugged himself. Then he laughed. It was cracked and lonely and terrified.

It mixed with Satan's laugh nicely. Their tones interviewed like a double helix. It proved their genetic similarities and the younger hated it.

Rin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being kicked out of Assiah, out his _home_.

His friends...his family! What of his family? Yukio?! He needed to say goodbye to him. Shiemi, he wanted to see her, to tell her about his crush...Yeah, as if he'd get a chance now.

The laugh turned bitter and Satan stopped laughing, only watching him with faint traces of a sadistic grin. The devil was enjoying himself.

Izumo, Konekmorau, Paku, Godain, Bon - everyone that mattered. If they were alive of course, Rin bit his lip hoping to subdue his pained cry.

The meaning of his punishment finally hit him. He was stuck...with Satan...in Gehenna.

Something he always feared would happen. God's soldiers in Assiah, exorcists, were keen on stopping that possibility at all cost. Now, it was _God's_ _will_ for him to go to his certain death. He was useless to Satan as a vessel. The demon of blue flames would surely kill him when they got to Gehenna

Rin slowly turned his head to meet Satan's amused gaze.

''Feeling ill, my son?'' Satan teased.

''Fuck you!'' Rin snarled.

''I have concubines for that, kiddo.'' Satan patted Rin twice in a forced, polite manner and cackled.

It reminded him too much of that day when Shiro died.

* * *

A/N: I rewrote some chapters and edited the others so that it would follow with my plan for this story. And I do have a big plan haha!

**PSA**

**Writers are creatures that require sustenance just as anyone else, except we survive off of reviews and the updating process goes much more smoothly then. So, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Polished

* * *

Chapter One

Welcome to the Family

1

The Prisoner

* * *

Royal privilege was having power over lower class demons, being exempt from the law where demons outside the highest class served as judge. It was a way of life that those in the lower class thought was without a fault.

However, there was an incredibly huge fault. This fault was something that one lived under in constant fear and vigilance.

Where people saw royals getting drunk off their tails, the royals saw themselves finding a peaceful way to get through the night with their unimaginably fickle fault.

Commoners thought that the royals had no rules, but in truth they didn't know what rules were because they changed just as the moods of that vain, maniacal fault changed.

_Constant conformity. Do as you are told. That's all that you _can_ do. _

_Don't go against his wishes. _

_Being his son means he doesn't have a reason to hold back. _

_Don't be like Egyn. _

_Learn from Egyn. _

_Poor Egyn. _

_Egyn. Egyn. Egyn. _

_EGYN_

Egyn's eyes opened slowly as he took in his familiar surroundings.

Ah yes, he thought grimly, the same place as yesterday, and the time before that and the time before that.

For nearly a full century Egyn burned in a personal Hell of his own. The room his father forced him inside for punishment was the driest creation of the blue flame wielder.

His vessel died in the first years of its captivity due to dehydration. It turned into a skeleton and then merely slid off because Egyn couldn't hold onto it anymore. He manifested his true form and lived through every part of atrocious torture, the scorching flames evaporated his form slowly and he bit down screams.

Stuck in a room, hanging off a wall, chained up like an animal and not a royal family member, by his own parent at that – it was humiliating!

Egyn still found enough strength to smirk. He couldn't speak, but he swore revenge for his unjust punishment. He would spit if he still had any fluids left. All he wanted was a single drop of water. Egyn groaned and looked down, his eyes glowering malevolently at the floor, swearing his father to a fate worse than this. He vowed to make that happen, and he'd follow through with his delirious plans.

Gehenna, he wanted holy water to be thrown at him.

He missed freedom.

* * *

2

* * *

Satan glanced at his Rolex watch, a sarcastic gift from his time oriented son that didn't think he'd wear it, but Satan did only to spite him. He was late. Satan twitched. He just wasn't _late_. That never happened before.

Rin and he made their way to Gehenna through Hell. It crawled with corrupt human souls. Corrupt, Satan snorted at the word, that was subjective.

Rin huffed and glared at the back of Satan's head, his glare intensified when Satan called him adorable. Satan smirked in genuine contentment. He may have not won the war against the exorcists, yet, but he had his weapon now. He had Rin. He finally felt content. Because he was going to _win_. And he would make them all _**burn**_.

To Satan, having Rin with him was a big step towards his conquest of Assiah. Satan wrapped his arm around Rin's neck and led him to a black door with strange markings inscribed with signs lit in blue flames.

Rin followed reluctantly and growled when Satan spoke to him in a cooing manner. ''Aww, is my little boy anxious about living with his papa?'' The fiery blue eyes of a wicked monster scrutinized Rin and awaited a reaction. Rin merely looked away from him, feeling betrayed by his own anger. It was probably his fault that he was down here. He hoped whatever he had done to deserve this punishment left his friends unscathed.

''Rude.'' Satan mumbled under his breath, flung the door open, and motioned for the stairs.

''How many stairs are there?'' Rin asked, hateful. The younger demon clenched his fists at the small laugh that erupted from Satan.

''Give or take a thousand and fifty,'' Satan waved away the homicidal intent seeping from Rin, ''I keep losing my patience every time I count them.'' The devil grinned at Rin, who still didn't want to make eye contact. At least his traitorous son had some manners in the territory of etiquette. Satan always liked Samael more than his other children. Samael had that _charisma_. He stopped favouring Samael when he turned into a traitor and joined the exorcist order. Then Satan started to despise him. Swore he would subjugate him to worse things than he had planned for the exorcists. Pure enemies were one thing; traitors were a whole other category in the king's opinion.

''Is there a quicker way up than these stairs?'' Rin wondered. The ordeal with the angels and God had worn him out.

''Yes, of course, you are not mentally ready for that path yet.'' Satan explained and jumped up the stairs, skipping up gleefully like a schoolgirl with a crush. ''Besides, this is good way to build up stamina!''

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat and followed his guide, knowing that he'd be left in this dark stairway if he didn't keep up.

As Satan passed by unlit torches they lit up in blue flames, giving Rin some sense of where to go, given how this stairway branched off into three different tunnels. All of which lead to new location. One led to the spirit realm where Azazel ruled, one to Gehenna, and one to the deceiving son: Egyn.

''Hurry up, Rin!''

There was no response.

Satan turned around, waited for a glimpse of his son, saw none, and decided to look for him. ''One would think he never climbed stairs.''

Satan snorted when he saw Rin. The boy was stuck in the stairway point where it branched off. To be accurate, he was looking at the tunnel where Egyn was. In a place Satan made to be devoid of any type of water.

''Rin! I'm late to that execution, come on!'' Satan ordered and pointed up. ''We don't have many more left,'' after that he grinned when it dawned on him. He knew exactly what would get the proud teenager going, ''If you're so tired I could carry you...''

Rin clenched his fists and grit his teeth in seething fury.

''I'm fine!'' The teenager shouted and ran up the last flight of stairs, opening the door to Gehenna, and jumping right into what appeared to be an execution. This must've been the prized execution the original demon spoke of, right? So why was he as surprised by the sight before them as Rin?

Rin thought the confused look suited Satan more than his smug, smirking one. He didn't say anything, but he did start laughing.

* * *

3

The Disappointment

The Gardener

The Internet Addict

* * *

Azazel had always been a pretty nervous child. He was the child whom Satan couldn't understand at all. He didn't know how he ticked. Well, he knew, but he couldn't wrap his tail around the idea of his son being a pacifist. It was unheard of! Especially to the royal family of Gehenna which was filled demons known for their bloodlust.

The small, fragile boy had grown into a lanky, easily broken individual who Satan thought was trying to break every demon related stereotype. But no, holy water hurt him too. He had a tail. Pointy ears, fangs...everything a demon had! There was nothing wrong with him in the physical sense.

However loyal Azazel was to his father he could never really _please him_. Whatever the cyan haired boy tried how many times he brought his scythe up for the kill, he couldn't commit the act. Satan knew that his son was a cold blooded killer somewhere in there under layers and layers of compassion and kindness and a thirst for helping... He blamed the spirits. The king of Gehenna blamed the dead for his son's lack of killer instinct.

Azazel dealt with the dead. He dealt with people in frantic states who didn't know how to move on and it was one of Azazel's jobs to help them do that; and he did a fantastic job. He was amazing. Most of his kin loved him.

Azazel wasn't targeted by people; he could blend in with the surroundings and did tremendously well on his espionage missions for his father. The demon of spirits was a talented soldier. One in ten billion!

Except... Satan could _not_ get over the pacifist thing. His sons blamed his traditionalistic perspective on life. Demons kill. Humans cower in fear. Spirits roam about.

Azazel strolled through the well kept garden filled with a lot of exquisite and foreign plants that Satan made sure would put Heaven's garden to shame. It was a tranquil place where Azazel used to escape to as a child. Sadly, whenever he went for a quick walk he had to watch his back nowadays. Because the garden was Amaimon's territory and the green haired menace was very possessive of his things. No one visited the garden anymore. No one wanted to deal with him.

Nonetheless at times when Azazel really needed some peace and quiet he would always find his way to the garden. It was a subconscious thing on his part.

But that peace and quiet didn't last a lot today. Perhaps a minute; sixty one seconds at most! Amaimon's deadpan eyes stared holes through Azazel who scooted away from his creepy, I-don't-know-what-personal-space-is sibling and prepared to make a run for it.

''What are you doing here?'' Amaimon inquired in a bored manner. He bit his nail and chipped it as a threat. Azazel wrinkled his face in disgust at that and stuttered out an answer. ''I-I, uh, needed some peace and q-quiet. H-hope you don't m-mind.''

''I do mind.'' The monotonous voice made it quite clear.

''I-I can leave.''

''You do that.''

Azazel hurriedly speed walked out of there, tensing when Amaimon cracked his knuckles for fun. ''You're going the wrong way.''

Azazel turned around and snapped his fingers in embarrassment. As he passed by Amaimon, he tripped him.

Azazel fell down face first into a pile of flowers. By the pleasant smell that didn't resemble anything toxic the Gehennian plants produced Azazel deduced that these flowers, which he crushed ever so beautifully, were of Assiahn descent; meaning that they were valuable plants... valued highly by Amaimon. In other more crudely put words; Azazel had just realized his screwed up situation and wished the ground would swallow him whole. Well...maybe not. Amaimon controlled that too.

''You crushed my petunias.'' They way he said that rudimentary sentence caused Azazel to shiver in cold sweat. ''I think this classifies as a direct attack on my kin. You've killed my kin, Azazel. I am going to avenge them.'' The voice was not raised at all. A monotonously quiet and bored tone made the spirit ruler cringe in fear. Azazel never really knew how psychopathic his brother always sounded until now.

''Did you watch that movie by any chance?'' Azazel chuckled nervously as he stood up slowly. ''The one with that green monster, you'd like it. He too believed in smashing everything like you do! Give Hulk a chance,'' His attempt at stalling was flawed.

Amaimon tilted his head to the side. ''Leave the garden. I'll fight you outside of it. It _is_ my right.''

''I know it is.'' Azazel phased through the thick vine covered wall. The demon of spirits in his intangible form still contemplated whether or not he ought to accept this battle, or if he should go to Assiah and wait it out in the Balkan. No one ever went there. Half of his family had no idea where Montenegro or Serbia even were. Perfect hiding spots.

Then Azazel remembered how today was special because Rin was coming and they all had to be present for the family dinner they only held on rare occasions. Last time it was for Samael's betrayal and how everyone who valued their lives better cut all connections with him. Amaimon didn't get the memo but everyone knew he was too devoted to his brother to do that even if he knew.

He decided to get this over with and let Amaimon have his fun. Azazel would be on the defensive and seeing how Amaimon easily grew bored he would leave him alone soon enough.

The second he turned tangible a kick from behind sent him flying a few metres before Azazel caught himself in the air and manoeuvred his vessel so he landed on his feet.

''He must have really liked those petunias.'' Azazel mumbled worriedly and made a defensive stance. Amaimon growled and lunged forward with a closed palm.

Azazel shrieked inside, begging for life to cut him some slack, as he dodged the next attack.

The battle itself did not last long. Amaimon threw punches and Azazel avoided them with ease. He was, after all, higher in the hierarchy than Amaimon. This was the number one reason why Amaimon hated him.

Amaimon measured a person's worth by their battle technique, raw power, and, of course, the ability to send their opponent into a mad frenzy.

So the fact that Azazel was higher than him was the biggest insult imaginable for the plant guardian. How dare this weakling be more highly regarded than him? Of course contradicting Satan was a foolish move, thus he vent out all of his frustrations on Azazel; the pacifist demon. The family_ disappointment. _

By the fewer and fewer number of punches, Azazel thought his brother was growing bored and was going to leave him alone. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and tilted his head so that he saw behind Azazel. ''There's a shrine for spirits over there? Why does Gehenna allow that?

Azazel turned around, still keeping his guard up, mind you, and nodded. ''Yes.'' A small smile crept up on the spirit ruler, ''Because it's like a non-aggression pact between demons and spirits so they have a shrine in Central Gehenna...''

Amaimon jumped high in the air and leapt from tree to tree towards the ancient shrines predating both of their existences.

''AMAIMON, WAIT!'' Azazel ran after his brother, who was ready to demolish the shrines or worse: anger the elder spirits. They were like royalty, stuck up and had too much power.

''Amaimon, please,'' Azazel continued running after him. His hands were becoming a tremor ridden mess with the unnerving feeling overwhelming him that he would actually have to fight Amaimon to protect the peace between spirits and demons.

''You insult my kin; it's only fair I do the same.'' Amaimon jumped from a tree to the spirit shrine and sat down leisurely on one of the stones representing a gift to one of the elder spirits who easily turned on demons. The elder spirits still slept, but for how long would this blissful sleep last? Probably not long if Amaimon still continued to disregard the shrine.

''Step away from them, Amaimon.'' Azazel had a keen sense of sight so he saw the dazed spirits waking up from their long sleep.

Amaimon is disturbing them, thought Azazel frenetically, I have to do _something_.

The demon king of earth reclined back on the rock and said in that all too familiar tone of voice. ''If you want me off, you'll have to take me off the rock yourself. You wimp,'' Amaimon spat the last sentence with bile.

Azazel smiled. His mind raced, it was becoming his most important objective today to think of a way how he could get Amaimon away without everything escalating into a full battle to the death. It wasn't looking good. Why Amaimon had to be such a nuisance was a mystery to Azazel. Little brothers were a hassle!

''Amaimon, I'm willing to grovel at your feet. Just _get away_ from this shrine.''

Amaimon's eyes shot open at that mental image of having someone _supposedly_ more powerful than him grovelling at his feet like a common peasant. As much as that seemed like a beautiful thing, he wanted to fight him and _win_, proving father wrong and being moved up in the hierarchy. That was the dream!

Amaimon straightened himself. He saw Azazel slowly lowering himself to his knees, thinking he had accepted the offer. By the cool look he gave Azazel it became apparent to him that the offer had been refused.

Father made sure to teach them how to hide their emotions, how to be a blank slate. How to keep anyone from using your moment of weakness against you... Azazel's panicked expression was giving Amaimon a lot of material to work with, yet again proving father wrong in his haste judgement. Azazel was not more powerful than him. He should be kicked out of the hierarchy for the sake of reputation if nothing else.

''Amaimon, _please_ get off the shrine. And then _please_ leave. _**Please**_!'' Azazel squirmed under his brother's glare. He couldn't help but frown deeply in terror. The spirits had woken up and were looking curiously at Amaimon.

Every time one of the elder spirits looked at a demon in childish curiosity; that curiosity quickly transformed into something disturbingly homicidal. Unidentifiable shapes circled Amaimon and peered at him, sticking hands through his vessel.

Only sensitive, in tune with the dead type demons could actually communicate with spirits. Demons could feel them, but they tossed the feeling away as a small and docile spirit prodding at them in confusion. However, with such horror ridden vibes the elder spirits radiated it was becoming clear that either Amaimon was the thickest demon in all of existence thus far, or that he was the proudest.

Gehenna, Azazel thought warily, he really was dropped by father on his head, wasn't he?

Azazel inhaled and then exhaled slowly, wiping the sweat off his vessel's head. ''Amaimon, I'm going to have to _demand_ you leave this sacred place _now_.''

Amaimon gave his sibling a look, his eyes gleaming like a predator waiting for his prey to come to him.

It dawned to Azazel that that was what Amaimon was waiting for. A shaky order, but an order nonetheless.

Amaimon raised his foot, balancing on the shrine with his other, and maintained eye contact with his cyan haired brother.

''Amaimon...'' Azazel's voice shook. He clenched his hands into fists and glared as a warning. The spirits took that as a sign of hostility directed towards their master and came closer to Amaimon.

''Father won't approve of this! You'll be punished for this act against my kin!''

Amaimon refrained from speaking his thoughts. Of course Azazel hid behind his father every time a conflict arose, speaking about rules and regulations. It was too precious.

Amaimon brought his foot down with a hard thump, causing the shrine to slice in two parts and to start crumbling. Amaimon jumped down from the destroyed shrine and stomped up to his brother, huffing in his face with a proud look in his eyes and a small, thin smile.

The spirits lunged at Amaimon.

However, Azazel raised his hand and they stopped. Azazel wandered up to a tree and held onto it for support. ''I can't believe you actually _did_ that.'' Azazel was scandalized. The only reason why the spirits hadn't destroyed his brother was because _he_ had told them not to. Amaimon needed to know there were more things to worry about than petty exorcists and demons of high rank.

_This was his problem, he never took me and my kin seriously_, Azazel gravely thought.

Amaimon stood tall and proud, happy with what he'd done. It only further aggravated the pacifist.

Some low level demons observed them and noted the battle's victor: Amaimon. The coal tars would make sure to spread this like wild fire.

''Azazel, I want you to fight me. For real. No holding back. Die with _some_ decency left.'' Amaimon growled and went to kick Azazel off his feet.

Azazel blocked the kick and seethed. ''Stop it, Amaimon. You destroyed a sacred place for the elder spirits. You are lucky I did not leave you to them...''

''You're going to fight me?'' Amaimon asked, his voice dripping with zeal.

Azazel pushed himself up. ''Yes, yes I am.''

The spirits switched positions from behind Amaimon, ready to pounce on him, to behind Azazel, showing their loyalty and approval. The demon king of spirits made a battle stance and conjured up a weapon made out of his pure energy.

A scythe.

''Good. You're being serious.'' Amaimon put his fists up and waited for the first to attack.

Azazel charged with more speed than Amaimon was prepared for and had no other choice but to brace for impact. The scythe swished through the thick miasma filled air and cut down a tree behind Amaimon, giving him a chance to give up or continue.

Amaimon scowled at the sentimentality his brother still hoarded towards him. ''Don't _patronize_ _me_ and fight, you pathetic creature!'' Amaimon grabbed the scythe with his bare hands, pushing it back. Azazel's violet eyes glowed brighter at the comment and he used more strength than before, keeling his green haired brother over as a result.

Blood trickled out of the wounds on Amaimon's hands, additionally angering him. ''Yes, you're pathetic. A sad little thing that should've been put down. No one thinks you're fit to be father's son and soldier, Azazel. Do you know that demons talk behind your back? They say that you're a _disappointment!_''

Azazel did something that knew would piss Amaimon off more than actually losing this battle to him: he laughed. It first started as a small chuckle and then escalated into a full blown hysteria like cackle. Amaimon tensed, it sounded a lot like when father laughed.

''I've stopped caring, Amaimon!'' Azazel's hollow eyes stared through Amaimon, letting him know that he was empty on the inside when it came to those feelings.

Amaimon shivered. He only did this when he angered either Aniue or father... why was he feeling so helpless around Azazel? He couldn't comprehend it; Azazel was, plainly put, terrifying now. The light blue eyes of the earth king widened in fear. Now he understood why Azazel was third in the hierarchy.

Azazel licked his lips and raised his scythe slowly, relishing in the paralysis of his sibling. The fear in his eyes brought Azazel so much joy at that moment that he didn't notice anyone else but him and his twitching sibling, the look of a caged animal brought out another laugh. The nuisance Amaimon was to Azazel all of the time would finish its run.

The spirits fed off of this fear and grew larger and larger, giving Azazel more power than he needed to slay his brother. Amaimon shivered, so transfixed on his brother that he never thought of abandoning his vessel and fleeing.

Even though Azazel had everything he needed for this execution Amaimon had made it out of that ordeal alive. Thanks to the _most annoying_ family member of the family.

Looking back on it now, Azazel knew he would've killed Amaimon right then and there if it weren't for that single camera flash and that atrocious greeting which broke his bloodlust induced trance.

''Yolo! Sup my homies!''

It was then when they missed the time when internet didn't exist.

The two brothers caught in some strange act of murder stared in bafflement at their brother. Satan would have tortured him near insanity ages ago if he wasn't such a good Hell employee.

Azazel's violet eyes, which mere seconds ago were brighter than Lucifer, now dimmed to their normal, less murderous colour. His hands trembled and he let go of the scythe; it disappearing into the void from which it came from.

Amaimon scrambled to his feet and jumped a few metres away from the quiet, good-natured brother that had snapped and nearly killed him.

The camera of a Samsung S2 went off again, this time followed by a raspy voice coming from the demon taking pictures. A sluggish, dark skinned, raven haired male with no eyes greeted them. He turned his phone horizontally to take a better shot.

That was Beelzebub.

He opened his mouth, a spider crawling out of it, a centipede crawling out of his left eye socket and into the right one. The frat boy continued laughing like a broken record and took more and more pictures, immortalizing the fear ridden state of Amaimon and Azazel's mental breakdown. Family, you had to love 'em!

''Can you guys scoot closer to each other I want to upload this picture onto my instagram account and you two are too far. I mean I'd upload it unto my tumblr but that place has become so melodramatic what with Dean's death from Supernatural _again_...And facebook is filled with exorcists as we all know. That paladin has nice legs though, he waxes. There was a butterfly perched on a window while Angel was screaming in a high pitched tone only waxing could force a male with such a deep voice. '' Amaimon and Azazel took to reflecting on their actions. Well, Azazel did. Amaimon was still looking in the distance with a foggy expression. He understood things now. Many things. The hierarchy made sense now. Amaimon nodded slowly and processed what had happened. He scooted away from Azazel.

Much alike Amaimon, Azazel was shaken up. Instead of his loss, it was about his unavoidable breakdown. Satan _was_ right; Azazel was one of them alright, he was a proper demon. A proper, homicidal demon... Azazel banged his foot against a tree and started pulling out his hair.

Camera flashes followed.

''Yeah buddy, yeah, work with me. Amaimon go and kick him down, we'll strap him down in a straitjacket and-''

Azazel growled at Beelzebub. ''SHUT UP OR YOU'RE NEXT, YOU IMP!''

Beelzebub snorted. ''Puh-lease! We all know you're incapable of committing murder. You hesitated-''

''SHUT UP, YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE!'' Azazel shouted at the elder spirits who were urging him to finish off Amaimon for being a disrespectful brat.

The thing was... Only Azazel could see and hear spirits. To his brothers he looked like he was going crazy what with him talking to a tree. In his defence, it _was_ a nice tree.

Amaimon nudged Beelzebub and gestured Azazel.

''Yeah, I noticed he was going mad. Pity too, father made it quite clear that Azazel was very important in his plans. If he finds out you did this to him, you'll end up worse than Egyn.'' Beelzebub gave Amaimon a rotten, toothy smile. Amaimon grabbed Beelzebub by the wrist forcefully and seethed, ''No, I won't. Shut up!'' A centipede crawled out of Beelzebub's eye socket and slithered down his arm, climbing up Amaimon's.

Amaimon's growling continued as he swatted the insect off his arm with his other hand whilst maintaining a strong grasp on Beelzebub. ''You're going to fix him. Or I'll kill you. I'm higher than you in the hierarchy so you have to listen to me!''

''Yes, because I'm the weakest link in the family...hierarchy speaking of course. Mentally speaking I'm much stronger than you and Azazel combined. How long did you spend in that clock of his, Amai? Weeks? Months? Decades? I don't think he's let his favourite brother spend more than a decade inside the cuckoo clock.'' Beelzebub's smile grew. ''You may think you've seen your precious Samael angry and that you are strong for living through the shit he's put you through,'' He grasped Amaimon's chin and forced him to look into the hollow eye sockets filled with wriggling, poisonous bugs of Gehenna that would pounce on Amaimon and kill him in seconds, ''But you're weaker than me in that aspect. You've never really seen them angry. I mean, if that dandelion, Azazel scared you...then I worry what's going to happen when you really piss one of the top dogs off.'' Beelzebub pushed his earth-bending brother away and swaggered over to Azazel who was still talking to his invisible spirits.

''Hey, dude, where ya at? I need ya to evade the crazy and come with us. It's time for dinner. Aaand I'm pretty sure we can get the help to make some last minute changes to make your fav meal, my buddy bud!''

''Do not talk to me like I am mentally impaired. Talk to Amaimon like that. He's _clearly_ mentally impaired if he went against my spirits.'' Azazel mumbled under his breath and reluctantly left the shattered shrine.

''So tell me a lil bit about yourself, how ya been these years? I just recently arrived. Went to comic-con this summer, you won't believe how many Homestucks were there this year. Tons,'' Beelzebub smiled and brought his brother in for a small hug which Azazel tore from immediately. Amaimon followed lazily in suit, but still made sure not to come closer to Azazel, finally learning what personal space meant. Who knew someone just needed to try and kill him and instil fear into his heart for eternity to get him to learn that? Huh.

Azazel was as quiet and just as nervous as everyone had known him to be until the three of the royals reached one of the corridors in the castle.

''I'm not that moronic, father would have my tail.'' Azazel muttered to a nearby spirit. ''Yeah, well, it's not my fault I decided to be a good kid and stay away from pot. Iblis was that kind of guy. Yes, he's the ginger. He tends to be stoned off his ass in Assiah. No, I do not think he's like me. He's very much into sex. Asexuality does not mean the same as abstinence why can't people figure that out?!''

Beelzebub and Amaimon had stopped caring and accepted this as their brother's weird quirk. After all, there were weirder things than talking to your kin which was sadly only visible to you.

''Yes, I'm starting to think he can't perform in bed. That's why he's so bent on fighting and gardening.'' Azazel whispered to a little spirit. ''At least then he can spill some of his seed, get it?'' Azazel laughed.

Amaimon punched Azazel square across the jaw, knocking him down on the cold stone floor. ''Ow!'' Azazel cried out and pushed himself away in hopes of distancing himself and giving Beelzebub a chance to help...by taking out his Samsung and filming. That S.O.B., this was why no one liked him!

''I am not going to stand here and do nothing when this mongrel insults me. That was a stroke of luck, it had to be.'' Amaimon spat and approached his brother with his fists ready for battle.

''Amaimon, listen to me, I am not going through that again. I am not going to fight you, so just give up already. Father will kill me if I kill you. We're all important pieces on his chest board.'' Azazel flailed his arms around and walked backwards straight into a priceless vase, knocking it down, and hearing it shatter loudly. Life was against him. There was no slack for him to be cut.

Amaimon threw the first official punch of round two. Azazel dodged the next one. He did not dodge the kick to the abdomen.

''Amaimon, stop this! OW! Beelzebub stop filming this!''

''Nah.'' This cinematographic masterpiece continued. Azazel didn't fight back and instead he tried to dodge as many kicks and punches his brother gave him. Until the point where Amaimon, fed up with his brother's lack of response to his physical advances, kicked Azazel's head in hard.

''Okay, Amaimon you're making this video YouTube unfriendly.'' Beelzebub spoke in worry that he wouldn't be able to upload this onto YouTube, thus ending his once a week video streak. His online reputation would cease to exist. He would become a Nobody, or worse; a has-been like his idiot, kiss-ass brother. And Beelzebub would have none of that.

''I wonder if one can upload a video onto 4chan...KICK HIM HARDER! DRAW SOME BLOOD MAKE THIS A BLOODBATH, AMAIMON!''

''On whose side are you on?'' Azazel screeched.

''On the victor's side,'' Amaimon answered and marvelled at his bloody knuckles for a minute, gloating.

''That's it.'' Azazel lunged at Amaimon and knocked him down. They wrestled until Azazel conjured up his spirit weapons; two smaller scythes. Scythes were his thing, lay off. He took that grim reaper comment to heart.

''And Azazel's got the upper hand now!'' Beelzebub cheered whilst still filming.

''You're next.'' Azazel warned. Beelzebub ran backwards, keeping his phone on them. ''And you!'' Azazel tightened the grip on his weapons as he spoke to Amaimon, ''I want you dead!'' He landed his first hit on Amaimon's vessel with one of his scythes and tore downward spilling all of his innards out. The violet eyes glowed bright with zeal and sadism.

Amaimon's eyes widened for a moment, the demon had to contemplate his future in this fight. Whether to flee the vessel and admit defeat or to somehow overpower a mad demon fixated on bloodlust.

''Now I'm going to hit your demon heart and finish this.'' Azazel raised both his scythes in the air, gave his brother a smile, and shouted. ''THIS IS THE END FOR YOU BROTHER DEAR!''Azazel did not bring his scythes down for the last kill; interruptions were a common theme today as it seemed.

Rin flung the door open and ran right in the middle of the fight. He stopped and tilted his head to the side in curiosity, looked at Satan, and then laughed. Satan stared with wide eyes at the gruesome scene before him with a proud smile on his face.

''Azazel...'' Satan muttered with a grin. ''I knew you had it in ya!''

''I'm going to need a new vessel...'' Amaimon scowled at the inconvenience. Rin looked down at him condescendingly and smirked, adding to Amaimon's frustrations.

Beelzebub burst out laughing and started filming a red panda with a rat on its head. ''Now this is YouTube friendly! Thanks a bunch, siblings!''

''Yeah just keep quiet about that thing until we get it fixed.'' The rat scowled.

''Keep quiet about what?!'' Satan demanded.

* * *

4

The Has-Been

The Favourite

* * *

Two demons strolled together through town, running errands for their beloved parent. The person they owed their very lives to and such minor things Satan absolutely loved to use as means of manipulation. That and the fact that their father was king and kings could do whatever they wanted and people had to obey kings. So, a normal afternoon for the royals!

To pass the time, and to fill the silence, Astaroth offered to talk incessantly. Iblis had no problem with that, but grew tired after thirty-three stories regarding the black plague and how that had been the prime of Astaroth's game. Yet he still didn't want to admit that he was a has-been. Strange, Iblis thought, very strange.

''It's kinda tiring being the only one holding up the conversation. Come on, use those hands, we all know sign language.''

Iblis rolled his eyes.

''We know you're not really mute. We just want you to communicate with us like you used to before. Strange how you just decided to stop all of a sudden. First we thought someone forced you to drink holy water, but that wasn't it.'' Astaroth pondered, ''Then you suddenly became some sort of hermit for a while. What was that about?''

Iblis gave him an annoyed look. Astaroth understood it and responded. ''Yeah, yeah, _I _know why you did that. It's just that father doesn't and thinks there's something wrong with you. You can't really expect him to get this brotherly bond crap you're spewing. Pardon me – _not_ spewing.''

Iblis rolled his eyes again and looked up in sheer fury clenching his hands and unclenching them repeatedly, daring the sentience of Gehenna to strike him down.

''Oh don't be such a drama queen. All I'm saying is that you're the favourite son and that you're most certainly the heir if Rin ever kills him; which he won't. You gotta admire that kid, he either goes big or goes home. Anyway, as the favourite son you have to be a natural leader, which you are, but you know, you really should talk if you can. AND YOU CAN!''

Iblis stopped and gave him a long glare which suggested he better stop or else.

''I understand your annoyance and everything, but take into consideration that if you talked, father would stop being so damn nice to you. You hate how he manhandles you when you're in your animal form, right?''

Iblis nodded begrudgingly. It was okay when demons Iblis found enjoyable called him cute and petted him, but when his sadistic father did it... it was weird.

Astaroth grinned in victory. Then noticed how his brother was falling into one of his famous depressions, and decided to try and cheer him up; by annoying him even more. Astaroth meant well, truly.

''Wanna know how I got my vessel?'' He didn't wait for a sign to continue, ''Well Shiratori Reiji is a scumbag, ysee. And we all know how easily possesable these immoral kids are nowadays, so I said to myself; why the Hell not. It was completely coincidental that Shiratori pestered the young prince. It was a stroke of luck on my part since I was looking for the damn kid for a long time. It's because of me that he unlocked his blue flames and found out about his heritage!''

Iblis snorted.

Astaroth groaned. ''I know, the exorcist got the best of me. But it was ONE TIME, so back off.''

They walked for a while in silence. Iblis pointed at a tavern and Astaroth nodded in affirmation. ''That's the tavern we were ordered to investigate, all right. Let's go and interrogate this scumbag.'' Astaroth grinned madly and cracked his knuckles. It was a foreshadow for how he planned on cracking the demon's bones with vigour.

Iblis pushed the door open and they entered.

All eyes were on them the second Iblis, the red spark of death, the red fire king, stepped in and casually went to the bar where he sat down quietly. Astaroth leered at some of the demonesses and waved seductively making some of them blush and some to gag in revulsion.

''Ah! Milords Iblis and Astaroth, what can I get ya?'' A bartender earth demon smiled kindly and refrained from shivering in fear of the two royals who had ventured inside his small tavern.

Astaroth grabbed a bottle of black wine and opened it with his fangs, taking a big gulp, and set the bottle down hard, causing the regular drunkards to slowly leave the tavern. The bartender didn't comment, but quietly asked again, ''Can I do something for you?''

Iblis nodded and stared him down with a neutral expression devoid of emotion. Astaroth grinned wildly as a contrast to his professional brother. He was there as backup in case that the lovely bartender didn't want to fess up to his crimes against the royal family.

''Yeah, I hear you're the type of person who's really keen on getting things of the banned sort 'round here.'' Astaroth right out accused and caused Iblis to spit his glass of water he had poured for himself. Assiahn water was so rare and expensive in Gehenna, so Iblis made sure to drink it whenever he could. Seeing as the lovely bartender had a lot of things which were hard to find, Iblis helped himself.

''I don't know what y-you're talking about, lord Astaroth...''

Astaroth took another gulp from the bottle. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes all while the smirk of accusation remained present, making the bartender all the more uncomfortable. ''Cut the shit and talk.''

Iblis nudged Astaroth.

''He's clearly the dealer of holy water in these parts!''

The local demons in the tavern felt their throats seize up with fear, a ball of trepidation and horror clogging their airways. Some set their drinks down slowly and took in deep breaths just to calm down. If they ran, as much as they wanted to, even if they were innocent, they knew they would be seen as guilty and killed.

Astaroth continued. ''Now tell us who your supplier is and we might spare your life.'' Astaroth offered falsely. The minute they had some proof and a confession they would kill him and all of those involved.

Iblis dug his claws into Astaroth as a warning.

''I'm doing this my way since you won't talk and use your persuasiveness.''

Iblis opened his mouth and rolled his eyes, getting some odd looks from the terrified bartender.

''I-I really d-don't know what you're talking about. I have a licence for this tavern and everything. I'm not doing anything illegal here. Now that tavern up in North Gehenna where your brother, lord Egyn, once reigned – I'd look into that if I were you.''

''Why go so far. There are plenty of bars around here in South Gehenna.'' Astaroth questioned and took another swig of the Gehennian wine, a specialty created by Amaimon's people.

''Well, because I heard a few things about that place. They don't have nobody to rule them nowadays, nobody to keep them in line...''

Iblis grew tired and snapped his fingers, signalling Astaroth to stand up. Astaroth jumped over the bar and gestured the door to the booze cellar. ''Let's go inside and talk, _now_.'' Iblis clapped his hands until he got everyone's attention and gestured all of the alcoholic drinks.

''Free of charge?'' One of the demons questioned. Iblis nodded and went inside the cellar where they would interrogate the bartender properly. He grinned and let out a small snicker of happiness when all of the drinks that took the bartender ages to acquire would be lost in a mad frenzy of looting demons.

Iblis shut the door and locked it. Astaroth had tied the bartender up and was waiting eagerly to start the torture. While Astaroth interrogated the bartender and hit him every time he didn't reply with what they wanted to hear, Iblis cruised through the cellar, picking up a bottle of wine or beer or what have you every once in a while. He always returned it back to its original place like a good little boy with manners he was. Like he had to be.

''Where the fuck do you keep the holy water?'' Astaroth hit the defenceless old demon and revelled in his pain. The bartender spat some of his teeth out and cried ''I don't know! Please, I'm begging you!''

Iblis opened up a bottle of suspicious looking wine and smelled it, recoiling at the infernal smell of holiness. He twisted the cap on the bottle tightly shut and threw it at Astaroth who caught it and jiggled it in front of the bloody bartender. ''Now what do we have here? Illegal goods? Iblis what do you think this is, holy water by any chance?''

Iblis nodded.

Astaroth gasped theatrically. ''Holy water in Gehenna being distributed to demons?! Who, pray tell me, exorcised you to do that? Tsk, tsk, not only did you lie to us, but you didn't even fight back. Pathetic!''

The bartender broke down and started crying, trying to earn a shred of sympathy. ''Now now, save your tears for the real fun,'' Astaroth screwed open the bottle of holy water and grinned, ''Open up. Let's have a drink now.''

The bartender squirmed in his silver handcuffs which Astaroth carried around all of the time. His family thought it was a BDSM thing and never asked questions. Who were they to judge? Especially Beelzebub. Satan never spoke of what he saw when he walked in on his son that one time, but everyone knew it had something to do with centipedes.

Iblis grabbed Astaroth's hand and stopped him from torturing the man with holy water.

''What do you think you're doing,'' hissed Astaroth, clearly surprised and angry.

Iblis gestured all of the holy water bottles lined up with the alcoholic drinks.

''Find the supplier, fine, fine!'' Astaroth shouted and turned to the terrified bartender. ''Who's your supplier?''

''Skugga...'' The demon croaked out painfully.

''Skugga? What type of demon is he, where can we find him? What does he do as a living aside from this smuggling business, does he have family we could torture? Answer.'' Astaroth throttled him.

''I don't know any of those! He always wore different vessels! I've never seen his true form you could track him by! I'm so sorry, please don't kill me,'' The poor man sobbed. Astaroth ran his hand through the bartender's messy hair and whispered softly, ''Hey, don't worry...we won't kill you. We'll just torture you until you beg for death and then we'll give you to father for him to decide your fate. What you did was a serious offence. A heinous crime against Gehenna. I'm sure that now Iblis will allow me to pour this drink down your throat. You went out of your way to hide it, maybe you like the taste, eh? Iblis?''

Iblis shrugged.

''I'm taking that as a yes.'' Astaroth grinned.

The noise of looting demons singing shanties outside the cellar drowned down the agony ridden screams of the bartender and the mad cackling of Astaroth. Iblis took out an iPhone out of his pocket and put his earbuds in, he didn't care for the things happening around him as much as his favourite techno music. A really quiet song came up and he turned up the volume to the max. Then a really loud song came up making Iblis believe his ears were bleeding and that he would lose the sense of hearing forever. He, too, had a flare for the dramatic. All of Satan's children did.

Astaroth and he left a half an hour later. Their work had been done. All they needed to do now was find this Skugga person.

''Who the hell is Skugga? Is it an alias?'' Astaroth thought aloud. ''Do we know a Skugga?''

Iblis stopped abruptly at that. Something briefly flickered in his mind, an image of a lanky looking demon with hazy eyes and a bored frown. He had heard that name before.

''Now would be the perfect time to talk if you know a Skugga.''

Iblis shook his head no. He wasn't sure divulging such information this early on would be beneficial. Astaroth sighed deeply at that and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I'll hold a conference with my kin. I'm sure the coal tars picked up on something. They love to gossip. Hey do you know that _human_ girl Amaimon _married_, what was her name again...you know her or not, the blonde girl?''

Iblis nodded. Astaroth really needed to work on his temper.

''Yeah, well, Amaimon's been seen visiting her garden, but stopped when he saw that the plants were in perfect order. Do you know what this means? He's probably got the hots for her.'' A coal tar came buzzing towards Astaroth like the nearly extinct bees tended to do in Assiah. Astaroth continued on as if it weren't there. ''And as brothers it is our solemn duty to kill her if he proves to weaken under her influence. I mean – hold up a coal tar wants to report something.''

Iblis waited like a third wheel while Astaroth spoke to his kin with a thoughtful expression. ''Oh please that's normal for them. Amaimon will just leave – wait what?!'' Iblis' ears perked up at that, his curiosity piqued.

''Azazel's beating the living daylights out of Amaimon?''

Iblis stared wide eyed.

''And now I assume you'll blame dear lil Moriyama who literally can't hurt a fly! My, aren't you against romance?''

Both demons turned to the source and saw Beelzebub holding up his phone to take a picture. ''I'll get back to you after I take a selfie.''

Iblis smirked and looked away while Astaroth appeared peeved with his brother's attitude. ''I swear to father that asshole's worse than Samael, ready to turn on us any time now.''

Iblis made a triangle with his hands.

''I am not like those paranoid humans talking about their Illuminati that does in no way overlap with Lucifer's organisation!'' Astaroth fumed and growled at Beelzebub. ''Do you know a Skugga, spider legs!''

''I do _not_ know a Skugga, but I'm pretty sure I know a person who knows a Skugga. But he's a bit on the dry side right now.'' Beelzebub laughed.

''Egyn?'' Astaroth wondered.

''Yeah, that guy knew everyone. He was the go-to guy with these things. Pity we'll never see him again.'' Astaroth sensed a tone in Beelzebub's voice that told him there was something he wasn't telling them. An edge of sarcasm that Astaroth hated.

Iblis nodded and looked down sadly for a moment and then he instantly realised his mistake and composed himself. However, Astaroth and Beelzebub noticed the small moment of weakness. Beelzebub exclaimed. ''While you guys are tracking this Skugga guy down I'll be saving Amaimon's ass. Peace out, homies!'' Beelzebub summoned a hoard of winged insect demons to fly him there. ''Excelsior!''

''What a fuck-up,'' Astaroth mumbled. Iblis agreed silently. ''At least he doesn't talk in memes anymore. So annoy, much kill, wowe.'' Astaroth mocked in a high pitched tone. Iblis pushed his brother lightly. ''OK! Do you want to go to a bar and get drunk? A new bar, a holy water free bar,''

Iblis contorted his face to portray complete dislike at the idea. Astaroth didn't push him. Instead he changed the topic. ''So have you been to the states? I've only been to Asia and Europe. I'm not going anywhere near Australia, but the USA has always been on my to-visit list. Well, Modern USA. I haven't been to the states since they became independent.''

Iblis buried his face in his hands and groaned. Why couldn't Astaroth keep quiet and enjoy silence? Why?

Again, he dared Gehenna to strike him down.

Astaroth patted his back. ''There, there weeping angel. No doctors around.''

''I beg to differ, gentlemen.'' A man dressed in a human doctor's white coat with a pair of latex gloves on smiled politely and bowed in respect. Iblis saw that it was false respect while Astaroth smiled in smugness. It was amazing how pride clouded one's sense of observation.

''Ah, haven't seen you in a long time. You're our physician right. What's your name again?''

''I'm a humble servant. My name is of no importance to you powerful beings.'' The doctor smiled, clearly hiding something. Iblis shrugged it off, but the conspiracy theorist of the family didn't take lightly to his orders being ignored.

''No, no, I must know your name. Without your quick and precise hands one of us might've died back in our early centuries. What with us getting into scuffles and all.'' Astaroth narrowed his eyes when the physician shrugged, making light of the situation.

''Doctor is an acceptable title. Your father's been calling me that since before you were born. Oh would you look at the time, I best be off. I have a surgery to get to,'' By the annoyance dripping off the words, Astaroth and Iblis could both see that it was an unpleasant experience being questioned by Astaroth, even if it were such a mundane question like a name. It wasn't like they were asking for his _true_ name. Only Satan had the right to ask for those. The demon kings noticed that the physician wasn't wearing a watch. Astaroth was pissed, but both knew doing anything to him would warrant a punishment from their father. That was the only doctor their father tolerated and his death would do Astaroth no good.

Iblis waved to their personal physician and he waved back with a coy smirk on his face. Astaroth growled.

''He always creeped me out as a kid.''

Iblis kept silent.

''He never creeped you out? Really?''

Iblis nodded.

''Must be because he was silent like the grave and I HATE those kinds of demons. That man was Grinch incarnate. No wait, Grinch was Doctor incarnate.'' Iblis chuckled at that comparison.

Soon they reached the castle and saw Beelzebub walking with Azazel and Amaimon. Amaimon was walking a few metres behind Azazel. Astaroth laughed and pointed it out to Iblis.

''Think we should say hello to this new snap-goes-my-sanity Azazel?''

Iblis shook his head no. It didn't appear the right time to pester Azazel. Iblis respected those with a higher power level even if they didn't act like it, and Azazel looked petrified and too unstable, what with his eyes never keeping point on one spot for more than a second. Azazel was not a scatterbrain unless there was something seriously wrong with him. Iblis wondered if their darling doctor dealt with insane people or those on the border of insanity and sanity. It'd be too humiliating if word got out about Azazel's condition. A scandal Satan's rivals could take advantage of. Iblis couldn't have that.

Astaroth took his brother's negative answer as something to joke about. No one observed like they used to, Iblis thought sadly.

''I agree with ya there. Too many crazy people in our family,'' Astaroth playfully said.

Just as Iblis and Astaroth were about to go inside the castle and prepare for the Gehenna awful family dinner, Astaroth pointed at the most ancient roof in Gehenna, ''Isn't that your catsith, Iblis?''

Iblis quickly ran from the entrance and looked up. It _was_ his white catsith. ''Go and get it, you moron, before father sees that thing. He hates catsiths. I thought it was in your realm. How'd it get here?''

_It is nice how he cares about the catsith_, Iblis thought,_ it makes me feel less inclined to strangle him in his sleep. _

Iblis jumped up to the castle roof and carefully paced to his wild catsith he had somewhat befriended in these past decades. The catsith, even though it loved Iblis dearly and loved to snuggle up with him and trip him when he walked, ran away and Iblis, left with no other alternative, angrily chased after it on the roof.

''IBLIS SHOW SOME GRACE, YOU'RE A ROYAL! NOT SOME PEASENT BOY!'' Astaroth was vocal about his opinions today, Iblis didn't know whether to approve or disapprove of that. He was usually supportive of his brothers.

The roof was ancient. It never leaked and Satan never bothered to renovate. The king believed that what wasn't broken did not require any fixing. Until it did; then Satan was screwed. He hated change and fixing a roof would probably entail some sort of change in the architecture and then the carpenter would probably be pricy and it was too much work even thinking about fixing something that clearly didn't need fixing.

Iblis' catsith turned around and began staring down its current caregiver. Astaroth watched the entire ordeal from the ground.

''Iblis, tell the damn cat to stop being such a fucking drama queen! This whole ordeal reminds me of Samael and Beelzebub when they're mad at one another! Indirect hate letters everywhere... the glaring, Iblis, the fucking _glaring_!''

The catsith grew in size and caused the area of the roof where Iblis and the catsith were to collapse inside the home, making both of them fall in. Astaroth quickly ran inside and sought them out. When he found them he yelled at his brother and his Gehenna forsaken catsith.

''Oh my fucking Gehenna you idiot you broke the roof! Father's gonna be angry!''

''_NOT IF HE DOESN'T FIND OUT!''_

''Shut up catsith no one gives a shit about you! Iblis are you okay?''

''_He's fine.''_

''I'd like to hear it from Iblis not his talking cat that nearly killed his vessel.''

''_He forgot to feed me. What was I supposed to do? Greet him with reverence and admiration? Gehenna no! I was going to claw his eyes out.''_

Iblis groaned and shakily got to his feet. The catsith nuzzled its head against his leg as an apology. Iblis crouched down and patted it gently, still pretty banged up. It would take his vessel a few minutes to heal.

''Are you fucking serious? It nearly killed you and you're petting it? Fuck this, you moron, give it to me. I'll kill it for you.'' Astaroth stretched his arms out for Iblis to hand the catsith which had jumped in his arms. The catsith hissed and clawed at Astaroth who would've already struck it multiple times if it weren't for Iblis' glaring.

''Your problem is the same as Azazel's, except father never allowed you to be that way on missions. Fine by me though, disappoint him and leave the favourite son spot.'' Astaroth tried manipulating Iblis who had nodded eagerly and started scratching his cat behind the ear. This was his way of telling Astaroth to fuck off and that his opinion was not needed.

''THIS IS THE END FOR YOU BROTHER DEAR!'' Azazel's voice echoed throughout the castle.

Iblis' catsith hissed at the menacing tone. Iblis continued petting the cat in hopes of calming it down.

''Does Azazel have an off and on switch now?'' Astaroth mumbled. Iblis shrugged.

''It is tiring being the only one keeping the flow of this one sided conversation!''

''_Haven't you ever heard of the joy of silence? Sometimes being quiet can do miracles.''_

''No one gives a shit about your opinion, you mangy low level demon.''

Iblis growled.

''Okay, _fine_, you side with your pet. I'm going to leave before father gets in here. This is his room if you haven't noticed and I personally don't think he'll appreciate the new sky view.''

Iblis shivered and quickly transformed into his red panda form, running out of the room as quickly as possible. ''Hey wait for me!'' Astaroth transformed into a rat and followed.

''Hey, fellas, can you pose for me?'' Beelzebub stopped them just as they were about to leave through a window and never return to Central Gehenna again, or until one of the other brothers took the fall. Whichever suited their situation best.

Iblis in all his fluffiness struck up a cutesy pose while Astaroth contemplated jumping on Beelzebub's phone and destroying it. Everyone knew how fragile this new technology was. Honestly what was up with the battery dying so quickly? Astaroth recalled the beautiful time when Nokias were all the rage in Assiah. That thing lasted for a week and served its purpose as a phone. Not this generation. No! This generation had to have skype on their phone, and snapchat, and facebook!

''Climb on his head. I want to have a cute video this week. Come on, Asty, up up.''

Astaroth barred his small, itty bitty rat teeth at the insect lover. He held his phone and was ready to film. ''You guys do realize that my bugs are everywhere right. Including roofs.''

Iblis grabbed the rat and placed it on his head turning to look at the camera. _Ah yes_, Beelzebub grinned, _the power of blackmail._

''Atta boys! Now this is YouTube friendly! Thanks a bunch, siblings!''

''Yeah just keep quiet about that thing until we get it fixed.'' The rat scowled.

''Keep quiet about what?!'' Satan demanded. ''Iblis, Astaroth front and centre! You as well Beelzebub!''

''Thought I was not to step one metre near you?'' Beelzebub asked in a teasing tone that Satan did not approve of.

''Your bugs. Not you.'' The king of Gehenna snarled.

''I keep profusely apologising for that incident and you won't even let me explain.'' Beelzebub raised his hands in the air. He gave up.

''What you do in your spare time is none of my business as long as you aren't conspiring against me.'' Satan clarified.

Rin cocked his head to the side in confusion and asked anyone who wished to answer, ''What the Hell is wrong with you guys?''

''Everything,'' Every royal answered, including some of the servants, in an exasperated tone.

''That's my depressed child,'' Satan pointed at Iblis, introducing them to Rin, ''He's been quiet, brooding, and sad for a long time. He has a cat. Yes, I know about the cat. I have people spy on you. The cat supposedly helps him. I hate the damn thing.''

Iblis gingerly smiled.

''That's my sadist child with no friends. He is the type of person who has to pay people to hang out with him.'' Satan gestured Astaroth who had a scowl on his face, but quickly turned that frown upside down for the sake of his well being. Their benevolent father vowed to ruin lives tonight if it didn't go according to plan. Rin scowled when he saw Astaroth and then mouthed a sorry when he noticed Shiratori Reiji being the vessel. All in all; Rin had a conscience and he knew that humans didn't leave the vessel when a demon barged in, but instead became the demon's plaything. He hated Shiratori, but not that much.

A father clock struck loudly and Satan snapped his fingers. ''Well, warning for dinner time! Get ready, change into something less dirty and take your seats. I've got some work to do. Azzy, my orgy child, escort Rin.''

Rin was handed from one demon to another and he did not like it. He held his tongue. Rin was the newbie and if the demon kings were anything from what he'd read in school then he didn't want to anger them. Beings of immense power that strived for destruction and anarchy! Rin shuddered at the thought of interacting with them.

''Amaimon, go find a new vessel!'' Satan ordered hid son, who picked at his innards which were very much on the outside.

''I can reorganize them, they'll fit.''

''Find a new vessel. _Now_.''

Amaimon's body fell limp. He'd left.

''Great, now I'm _late_! Iblis and Astaroth, I shall deal with you later. Beelzebub, keep your bugs out of the food or I'm cutting off limbs at this dinner. Rin,'' Satan smiled and it unnerved everyone. ''Have fun. It's your first night in Gehenna. Eat whatever you like. Or don't. But I advise you against that. Tomorrow we ought to start our training. _Everyone_ is to participate.'' Satan laughed and opened the same door from whence Rin and he came from.

''Let's go get you dressed up.'' Azazel offered. He led Rin to his room where he'd stay for the night. His arrival had been abrupt. The servants hadn't prepared a room fit for a royal yet, but it would be prepped for tomorrow. Or else there would be consequences for those servants.

* * *

Inside Azazel's room, Rin stood stoically, trying not to break anything. There were a lot of antiquities inside.

''So um...who are ya?'' Rin asked and touched a black fingerless glove that had purple jewls on the knuckles, it was the nearest thing to him. ''Nice glove by the way.''

Azazel, who was scavenging his closet for dress-clothes for Rin, turned his head at Rin's question and smiled pleasantly. ''Azazel's the name, spirits are the game. Well, not _game_, no that's too degrading. They listen to me if I'm nice to them...Thank you; I lost the other glove eons ago. Or at least it feels like eons. It could merely be decades. Definitively decades...my biker clothes went nicely with those gloves...Um, what size are you?''

Rin shrugged and Azazel looked him over and decided that his vessel's size was as good as any. He took out some blue formal clothes and threw them at Rin. The younger demon was thankful and went about putting them on. He struggled with the tie and Azazel cocked his head.

''Do you need help?''

''If ya don't mind.'' Rin said politely, wary of the demon king.

''No, I don't. Don't humans wear ties a lot? Who used to tie these for you?'' Azazel asked whilst tying the insufferable tie. Rin scowled. Azazel furrowed his brow at the reaction.

''I meant no disrespect, young prince-''

''My dad.''

''Pardon?''

''My dad tied the tie for me. And stop with the prince bullshit!''

''Who is your da-?''

''Shiro Fujimoto!''

Azazel blinked, not threatened at all by the wrathful tone.

''Ah...'' Azazel's expression softened. He gave Rin a smile. ''Shiro was a good man. I admired him. Not many are willing to sacrifice their life for a demon...He was brilliant. I met him once his spirit left the corporeal world. Good man. _Great_ man. You were lucky to have such a devoted father, Rin. Not all are as lucky.''

Rin sniffled and evaded Azazel's curious, _prying_ violet eyes. Azazel smiled and went back into the closet to find him some acceptable clothes. Purple for royalty, blue for the flames. As tradition dictated. He picked purple robes.

* * *

It took them all about an hour and a half to get ready. It wasn't a formal dinner so they didn't really have to be all fancy like when Lucifer came to visit. Now _that_ was a spectacle. Picture a formal dinner fit for a boss one needed to impress. Then picture that boss as a snob. A huge one. Multiply that by a hundred.

Samael had to get it from someone. All of Satan's children did.

However, over the years, Satan lost his need for those types of things and just wanted to see everyone looking decent.

So, how this was a spectacularly special occasion everyone had to be present. Except Lucifer who had an organisation to run, but other than him everyone had to show. Well, those that were still considered family by Satan.

This included the prisoner unfortunately.

Satan kicked the door open with his pointy boot and dragged his son out. Satan had stored a vessel in a secret spot in the stairway for when Egyn was to make his debut. A Hawaiian surfer they found. Satan thought Egyn would appreciate a vessel who loved water and was close to volcanoes.

''Hiya everybody, Egyn's back!'' Satan proclaimed and waved with Egyn's arm like the demon was nothing more than a puppet – which Satan thought him as. Satan whispered for only Egyn to hear, ''Your hundred years are up, _soldier_. Make papa proud and act as it is expected of you.'' Egyn nodded in exhaustion. He looked at his father with pleading eyes. ''I promised I'd get you water. I'll allow you to drink during the whole dinner if you like.'' Egyn nodded again, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was free. Finally...

The family mumbled amongst themselves until a loud, boisterous voice shouted in joy.

''EGYN!''

Iblis grinned widely, his tail wagging like he was a euphoric dog. He ran up to Satan, tore his brother from his father's arms, and laughed. It was warm, like a welcoming camp fire keeping you alive, and not an inferno Egyn knew too well. Iblis nuzzled his head against Egyn's head, moving away from Satan, dragging Egyn away as fast as he could. Away before Satan could steal him away again. It was amazing what fear did to a person. Iblis clung to Egyn who clung back.

''He kept your catsith fed and everything, brother!'' Astaroth said. ''And he kept his mouth shut for a whole century in protest of your unjust punishment...not that I uh think it was unjust, my king father, you were right to do with your traitorous son as you pleased...uh...''

''Wait that isn't Iblis' catsith...'' Satan trailed off. Egyn truly was good at hiding things from him. He needed to watch out for that boy.

Egyn smiled and opened his mouth to talk, but was shushed by the fire demon. ''Stop. First drink.''

''Guess 100 years of not talking makes it hard to make a normal sentence?'' Azazel mumbled and Rin shrugged. Beelzebub was filming the heart-warming display of brotherly affection. He muttered something about home movies and pleasant times and no one wanted to burst his bubble. Pleasant times didn't exist for them. There were just less horrible days. It was too early to say how this one would end.

''Well this is a surprise,'' Azazel said whilst the rest of the family agreed by staring in bewilderment.

''Iblis!'' Satan shouted. ''I put up with your hermit behaviour because I thought you were broken, demons break from time to time, I'm aware of this occurrence! This was a temper tantrum for locking your brother up? Oh, my boy, you're losing my favour.'' Satan snarled, his tone dark and nefarious. Everyone was silent and they took their seats. Beelzebub got a signal from his phone getting a low battery and stopped filming.

Satan sat at the head of the table. Azazel was right next to him on his left, Iblis sat on his right. Next to Iblis was Egyn. Beelzebub sat in a manner most impolite on the left side. Rin was between Azazel and Beelzebub, while Egyn was in the middle of Astaroth and Iblis.

Everyone felt uncomfortable dining at such a long table designed for hosting dinner parties of grandeur and high class. They felt scared and cornered having to sit so close to their father for such a long time. Rin didn't sense their subtle hints of fear, the ways they briefly glanced at one another, the important decisions of where to sit and with whom. With a sibling who was more loyal to you than afraid of father, of course! Pity there was maybe one pair of siblings like that. Everyone glanced at Egyn and Iblis, and Astaroth scowled out of jealousy.

The arrival of the food broke the big tension that would rise again. Azazel let out a deep breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding, because everything was going according to plan ... until Rin habitually tried to say grace at the table.

_Gehenna, strike me down!_

* * *

PSA:

This story isn't going to write itself and reviews are sustenance for a writer's soul. You keep my soul sustained and well fed and this story will be updated as quickly as I can. Which won't mean once every few months haha!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Polished it up a bit. Added a few things. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Unresolved Issues

* * *

Egyn chuckled. That small little chuckle pushed down the first domino and started a chain of poorly thought out actions after Rin's little accident. Beelzebub quickly took out his phone and started filming Rin's priceless face, muttering about home movies and blackmail for years to come. Egyn still laughed, not caring about how it came off as raspy and hoarse.

Iblis turned to his elemental opposite and started telling him that that clearly wasn't a good idea and that he needed to get more liquids in him. The fire wielder took his glass of wine and tried forcing it down Egyn's mouth, urging him to drink and stop laughing or else he'd choke. Choking was not a pleasant experience as Iblis recalled.

Azazel glanced from Rin to his father, then to his brothers, and then to a tiny spirit wandering around the castle seeking mama Azazel; as the tiny ones called him. He shooed it with his hand. The spirit started squealing, its painful screeches attracting attention of older spirits. They looked at Azazel with judgy eyes as if he was to blame. He sometimes hated his job. No, his entire job was _volunteer_ work, but instead of seeing people say thank you and smile politely he saw high expectations from his own kin. Some of the spirits loved him as he was. _Some_.

Oh look it's Azazel, let's ship our kids off on him since he _cares_, Azazel thought with a discreet sneer, he's the spirit ruler but he has a kind heart and we haven't done the sex in over ten thousand years; we need someone to watch the kids, sweetheart go find Azazel. Let's take advantage of him. I _knew_ I _shouldn't have_ been so good to them. I give and I give and they all want more. I really need a vacation. Azazel reflected grimly and prodded at the food on his plate. ''I know I can't have one though...'' He whispered.

The tiny spirit baby lay on his head, doing a little dance before falling asleep. Azazel sighed and took a big sip of his black wine. It was at times like these when he understood why father always drank; no one could raise children whilst sober. No one! His vessel's original owner tried saying how he had raised children sober and Azazel cut him off – No one!

With the little one on his head and a scarred host somewhere stuck in his vessel's mind, Azazel turned to Amaimon, who had found a vessel and arrived late to the dinner, to see what the gardener of the family thought of Rin's little slip up.

Amaimon nibbled on a leg and shrugged when Azazel looked at him. Amaimon didn't care at all about anything. Sometimes that laid back behaviour was worthy being envious over.

Coal tars surrounded Astaroth, who grinned wolfishly and teased the youngest demon at the table. ''Aww, do you miss your priest? Is he who taught you how to pray? Aww, so adorable, are those _tears_?''

Rin growled and tightened his fists as he ground his teeth. ''Nope, these are fists!'' Rin sucker punched Astaroth, causing him to dangerously tilt his head back.

''Oh now you've done it, young prince. Now you've fucking done it.'' Astaroth glared at him sadistically.

''Astaroth, I have a question.'' Satan said.

Everyone quieted down except Astaroth's meek voice. ''Yes, father, I'll try my best to answer –'' Satan raised his hand, silencing the twat. The devil set his drink down on the table, leaned forward, his fingers stippled, and a smile on his lips. ''Do you have a death wish?''

''No, father, I do not...'' The king of rot trailed off and glanced at his siblings for help, but slumped down in his chair when he saw that to his request for help he was only met with emotionless stares. Veiled responses! He didn't blame them; he'd have reacted the same way.

''Then why do you keep agitating me?'' Satan waved his hand offhand, ''Plus, you really ought to get your coal tars to be _less_ talkative, don't you think? It's hilarious what these little monsters think up – a broken roof over my own personal chambers? Preposterous,'' Satan's words took on a darker tone, ''Isn't it hilarious, Astaroth?''

''Iblis did it!'' Astaroth gulped and pointed at the ginger of the family.

''I'm well aware, but look how handsome he is, I'm a shallow person who likes to have eye candy present whenever I'm around. You are a hideous person on the other hand. Not to mention that I don't like how you treat my hellhounds. If I had to sell one of you for a new hellhound, let me tell you, boy, I'd sell _you_ in less time than it takes for Beelzebub to break into a Disney song.''

Beelzebub looked at his father at that and smiled widely. The bugs in his eye sockets wriggled in happiness.

''NO!'' Satan shouted. Beelzebub fell back in his chair. The demon king of insects covered his mouth and mumbled. ''Let's get back to business...to defeat the–''

''I said NO, Beelzebub!''

Beelzebub raised his hands in submission and rolled his eyes, only further angering his father, who realized why the royal family rarely – if ever – ate together.

''You let Amaimon wander about in this hideous, new vessel.'' Astaroth tried defending himself as he pointed at Amaimon, who had his hair in twin ponytails tied in pink bows. He adjusted them casually and returned to his feast, tearing off meat from the raw stake, blood spewing everywhere, smearing his expensive uniform.

''...He's kind of cute as a schoolgirl. Makes it easier for me to envision having daughters,'' Satan sighed and watched his barbaric, save-the-trees-or-die son eat his dinner without any manners.

Amaimon licked his fingers clean and reclined back in his chair...until he spotted dessert, of course. Then his stomach seemed to reset back to the beginning.

Azazel nearly gagged at the display. He didn't, because doing so represented weakness and showing weakness in this family was worse than becoming a traitor and working for the enemy openly whilst courteously inviting others for tea and biscuits in shapes of anime characters like a certain demon did often.

Satan let Astaroth go as long as he didn't cause anymore incidents because he didn't want Rin to think he wasn't capable of mercy. Satan made sure to drill into his son's head that he had Rin to owe for his life. Astaroth bowed deeply and apologised for his impolite behaviour and that was that.

Meanwhile, Rin did not know what to choose from the food or what was even edible given his Assiahn food preference.

Azazel smiled sincerely and picked out food for him. Rin thanked him by trying to bow, but heard Egyn laughing hysterically again and stopped mid bow to give that guy a piece of his mind. Azazel set a hand on his shoulder and all of the anger melted away by the calming aura the cyan haired demon gave off.

Rin slumped in a relaxed manner and stared at Azazel. ''What was I doing again?''

Azazel cheerfully answered, ''You were about to eat some Gehennian food unique to your demon culture! Look, we have all sorts of low level demon meat here,'' Rin covered his mouth and nearly threw up, he swallowed, the horrible feeling going away, ''I think Amaimon's eating an underappreciated cook we had work for us...'' Rin's face took on a green hue.

''Am I making you uncomfortable?'' Amaimon asked, the small face of a child staring at them with a huge, animalistic grin.

Rin and Azazel both nodded.

''Good.''

Switching back from them to Satan we could clearly see the down spiral of the evening, we could pinpoint the exact moment when he knew that everything he had planned had gone to waste.

The minute Egyn finished his wine and all of the water bottles made out of recyclable material that came from Assiah – the second Egyn opened his traitorous mouth and asked ''Rin, was it?'' The naive boy nodded. ''What's your mother's clan?'' Satan exhaled deeply in regret and prepared himself for a confrontation. Until that moment came he observed with an unsatisfied frown.

Rin was silent until Beelzebub nudged him in the stomach with his elbow. ''He's asking where your mom's from.''

''I don't know...Japan?'' Rin scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

Any minute now, Satan thought.

''All right, I shall rephrase myself; what category is your mother in? Does she control water like I do? How about fire? Is she an electricity demon? Those were always so hard to come by. They avoided Satan, '' Egyn grinned, ''like the black plague.'' Astaroth mockingly laughed in a high pitched voice at Egyn's snide comment.

Satan straightened his back up and narrowed his azure eyes, giving his son a warning. He knew it would be ignored, but he felt like giving him one nonetheless – for old time's sake. Not even twenty four hours had passed and he would have to put Egyn back in his place. The woes of demon children, Satan thought with a downcast expression.

''My ma is human, dude.'' Rin said.

It took the demon king of water a second to comprehend that. When he did, he could sense a dam somewhere breaking, flooding and killing hundreds of people in Assiah. Egyn clenched his hands and cracked a broken smile, it becoming the first crack to his facade of a well adjusted individual who could have obeyed his father. That could've _pretended_ _to_ at least. He made a vow, and this was the inducement.

_Human?_ Egyn huffed with a wrecked smile. Rin was not treated lesser than the traitorous scum of Gehenna? Father actually stood up for him after Astaroth poked at him with mere _words_. Would father kill Astaroth if he had touched Rin? Of course not, Egyn recalled, Satan laughed and told the more violent son to pull on the victim's tail, saying how he wouldn't tolerate weaklings as children. Egyn picked up his brother's wine glass and finished it off in one gulp – HUMAN? A weak, repulsive human whom only the worst and most idiotic of Gehenna could befit worthy of a mate? Egyn tightened the grip on the glass and broke it, glass shards cutting into his hand. His laugh erupted then. His brothers edged back from him- Satan observed the mess he made with a sardonic gaze. His son was figuring everything out. A hundred years was a long time to be gone. Too many things had happened.

Egyn, the demon king - Was he a king still? Hadn't father told him he would strip him of his title and land because of the hideous crime he had committed against the demon race...? Egyn laughed and took out the glass shards out of his vessel's body. He felt numb. So vacant, frozen, devoid of all coherent thought, only the silent rage inside of him filling the sudden vastness. He would have his revenge, more now than ever before. He had sworn vengeance and he would serve it like a child served its parent their first self made meal that tasted horribly and did nothing but give the parent food poisoning. His revenge would be much worse than that.

Blue eyes scrutinized Rin. The demonic water entity licked his lips.

''So, Rin, tell me a little about that. Your mother is human? How interesting.'' Egyn said, voice precise and hard on the ears.

''Actually I never met her, she died at childbirth.''

Of course she did, Egyn thought, he must've been taken back to Gehenna after that. It would be the only logical explanation as to why father would allow such an abomination – as he called half-breeds – entry to Gehenna; if said abomination had no contact with filthy humans.

''But I was raised by the paladin!''

Egyn twitched.

Azazel began thinking of a way to knock his brother out before he did something rash.

''Old man Fujimoto raised me and my twin, Yukio. He's one of the youngest exorcists to have two meisters. Dragoon and Doctor!''

Egyn could sense the pride in the other's voice. It sounded like he spoke highly of that exorcist. Just like Iblis would speak when he had done something worthy of praise, Egyn appreciated that most of all the things Iblis had done for him. When his own father paid him no mind and only found flaws in his stance and whatever else, he always tossed that away as saying; he's _Satan_. He's _supposed to_ be like that. Iblis was always there for him, even if he didn't have a single reason to be.

Azazel and Beelzebub both covered Rin's mouth telling him to knock it off. Rin couldn't understand why, it was Egyn who asked.

Amaimon leaned closer to Egyn and poked him with an arm he had taken a chunk out of with his teeth. ''Want some? I hear catsith meat is good for the nerves.''

Egyn, proud owner of a catsith, glared sharply at his brother.

''Suit yourself,'' Amaimon shrugged, ''just trying to be brotherly.'' He looked at his father and said. ''You can't tell me I didn't try to be nice to my siblings.''

''This is the first time I've ever seen you act civil. Of fucking course you'll get shot down with _your_ social skills. How do you even make deals with people? 'Shake my hand and give me your soul or die'?''

''I don't shake hands with them...''

''I don't think you have sex with them either and those are the only two options you have.''

''...I kick them in the head and demand they sign my contract that Aniue has made up for me,''

''...Son, I worry about you, truly I do.'' Satan said.

I failed as a parent. The devil thought. No wait, Lucifer...I still have Lucifer. My reputation at the single-parent gala is still valid and respectable enough thanks to him. Praise me, I still have Lucifer.

''Lmao, Amaimon's gonna be forever alone, get it?'' Beelzebub smirked and looked around the table.

''Beelzebub please...stop it and act appropriately before father-'' Azazel tried.

''Ain't nobody got time for that!'' Beelzebub scrolled through his music playlist and started playing the remix song.

''Go to Hell, Beelzebub.'' Satan snapped his fingers and Beelzebub's vessel fell back on the ground on its back. Beelzebub's demonic essence wandered about Hell cracking jokes and began riling up Fascists and Nazis regarding whose uniform was better.

_You have it live here folks, WHO WORE IT BEST? ONLY ONE CAN BE HELL'S TOP MODEL!_

_**I failed**_, Satan made peace with that. ''Where did I go wrong with you?''

Nobody answered.

''Honestly,'' Satan gestured theatrically with his hand, ''all I do is be a loving father-''

_DON'T KID YOURSELF_! Egyn thought with such intensity similar to a tsunami destroying everything before it, _you're Satan, I don't know what kind of life changing bull shit you went through during my sentence but as I remember you, you've been nothing but an unkind bastard! I am appalled at how lenient and straightforward you are! What happened to having to read the fine print? Everything's written in the bloody title!_

Rin flinched at the murderous intent Egyn's aura gave off and held his wrist in hopes of calming his shaking hand down.

Azazel wiped the sweat beads off his head and broke the tense atmosphere by drawing attention to himself because Satan was prepared to take Egyn down the moment he opened his mouth. ''Hey, wait you guys, doesn't Egyn's incarceration mean that he has absolutely no clue about the two world wars? I mean he was locked up in 1911 right? OH, you don't even know about the Titanic!''

''I don't think Leo was alive back then.'' Astaroth said, trying to become the fool of the situation and distract Satan.

''I don't think you deserve to live on this planet, you ignorant pig.'' Satan whispered snidely.

''Pigs are actually smart, why are you grouping them with Astaroth?'' Amaimon asked.

''Hey at least _I_ don't come to the family dinner dressed up as a small child!'' Astaroth shot back.

''Father likes small children.'' Amaimon snorted and continued eating even though the atmosphere was so thick with tension it couldn't be cut with a small knife.

''I liked you, my sons, as small children – don't mistake me as generally liking children. You were funny. I asked you if you killed the maid and your answer was seven. Amaimon, you were the most hilarious of all my children.'' Satan reminisced with a blank expression, no warmth in his voice, while he still stared Egyn down, who was staring back at him venomously. He pointed at Azazel. ''You sleep walked.''

''I did?'' Azazel blinked.

''Yes.'' Satan gestured at Astaroth with a knife, he didn't even need to see them to know where they were – they always sat the same. ''Astaroth, you were a peculiar child. I remember that you forced your nurse maid to rot while Samael apprehended her and sped up time for her to see the effects of your power. Now, Iblis you fought against Amaimon constantly. I don't know what you had against him.''

Iblis growled as a response and mumbled incomprehensibly. The water demon smirked briefly at Iblis' words, but that did not last for his father had singled him out, ''Ah, my _darling_ son, Egyn, was the loudest. This _precious_ child loved to be as loud as possible. Egyn is like a raging storm.'' Satan smiled at his son wickedly and Egyn's brow furrowed, scarring his vessel with unnecessary creases.

Satan finally asked, ''This whole passive aggressive ordeal is about me bedding a human, correct?''

Egyn set the glass down and looked up at his father with a wary smile. ''Yes, it is. How perceptive of you father _dear_.'' Iblis chafed at his shirt collar and whispered some words to Egyn. ''I appreciate the concern. But I'm just answering father's provocative question.''

''Provocative? Care to elaborate, my dear disgrace?''

''Would be glad to _hypocrite_.'' Egyn spat.

The demon brothers tensed at the cutting tone. Astaroth ran away first.

''Okay, Rin, dinner's over. Let's go take cover.'' Azazel urged his little brother. Rin asked why, but no one answered. ''Film it, Azazel, Beelzebub will have your tail if you don't.'' Amaimon mumbled as he stepped out of the dining room. Azazel sighed deeply and pushed Rin out of the dining room. Iblis stayed and gave Egyn an uneasy glance.

''Go. I'll just have a little chat with father. It'll be okay.'' Egyn said with such confidence that made Satan snort and light his entire hand in blue flames, forming a small fireball as a weapon. Egyn snickered. ''My, oh my, I wonder how much water is in your body, father,'' Egyn's eyes leered at Satan, ''Enough for me to take control of it for sure.''

Satan snapped his fingers.

''Both of you, **out**!'' The last word was met with Satan being engulfed in blue. His words carried anger neither demon wanted to be enveloped by.

Azazel and Iblis left reluctantly. They gave Egyn a look of worry. The minute he was back he had to pick a fight with Satan. Those two were always fighting.

''Ten hectares of my realm that father takes him back to his special cell, _after_ torturing him!'' Amaimon betted. Iblis growled and hit Amaimon over the head.

''How dare you be so selfish? He's your brother!'' Red fire sparked and Amaimon took a big step back, his face ashen at the unexpected attack from his calm brother. ''Do you think you would have survived if it weren't for him, little brother?'' Iblis sent a scorching whip of red flames at Amaimon. He dodged it. Astaroth was quickly at Iblis' side and began talking him down.

''Iblis, he's not worth it, come on. Leave the child alone. He's seventh in the hierarchy, leave him.'' Astaroth tugged at Iblis' sleeve. Iblis pretended to lung at Amaimon, who fell on the floor in fear and raised his hands to protect himself.

''He really is a child.'' Iblis concluded and inhaled deeply, calmed down, and exhaled smoke. Iblis stalked over to Azazel and Rin.

Astaroth leaned closer to Amaimon and whispered. ''Let's make that twenty hectares. I say he doesn't go back to his cell 'cause father hates Egyn, but he values Iblis' loyalty more.''

''Deal!''

They saw blue fire make its debut and knew that father wasn't messing around.

''I say father kills Egyn.'' Astaroth giddily said. ''Thirty five _thousand_ hectares...''

''You sure there?'' Amaimon asked, trying to be nice to his brothers like his father forced into his head.

''Yeah, OK, you're right I can't bet my entire realm. How about you leave me with 1 thousand hectares if I lose.''

Amaimon shook his hand and sealed the deal.

Everyone backed away from the walls because immense heat seeped through said walls. ''Father's going to make it so hot that Egyn doesn't have any weapons?'' Amaimon nibbled on his nail. ''Let's go outside, there's a window we can watch the fight from. The window's cracked from the heat.''

They sat on some branches in a random tree just outside the castle.

''Father is going to kill Egyn!'' Astaroth shouted and started screaming when he saw his vessel's entire arm on fire and an angry Iblis cracking knuckles at him. ''Run, you son of a bitch. Run.'' Amaimon glared at the fire near his tree and pushed Astaroth off.

The demon king of rot pointed at Iblis.

''My mother was not a bitch. She was a classy whore only the rich could afford!'' Astaroth placed a hand over his chest like he was offended.

''I thought she worked in retail and sold father some Assiahn turnips and he decided to pay in sex?'' Azazel wondered. ''That's at least what he told me when I asked where you came from. That and a vivid explanation on how demons with supposedly incompatible 'genitals' procreate.''

While the weirdest conversation went on, Rin gazed at the battle between father and son. He saw Egyn grinning madly and evading each attack Satan made from his seat. The devil didn't even dignify him as a big enough threat to stand up and fight him.

Rin turned around from the window, but saw the blue flames dim. He returned his attention back to the fight and saw Satan drenched and burning, growling in silent pain, not giving his son the satisfaction of a scream. The king of demons stared his son down and chuckled sourly.

''I think you should film this, Azazel.'' Rin whispered and Azazel began turning on the camera.

''He did _not_ just use holy water on father.'' Azazel mumbled, his eyes wide in disbelief as he looked through the phone. Satan was pissed.

''What a fucking idiot.''

''Father did underestimate him. Thinking he was too weak to fight properly.'' Iblis exclaimed with a clear voice. ''It clearly shows how little he has fought over the centuries, no one dares to attack him head on like Egyn here. Honestly.'' The red king rolled his eyes at the display.

''I think he did that on purpose – father gave him a chance to back down. He isn't going to give him that chance again. Bye-bye, Egyn.'' Amaimon waved. Iblis growled as a warning.

Rin was completely transfixed on all of the complex flames dancing, coordinated by Satan, only then did he understand what a child he truly was compared to such an elder demon.

''I don't stand a chance the way I am,'' Rin admitted defeat. Finally, the hopeless situation sank in and Rin realized what true, unadulterated power looked like.

Satan snapped his fingers and his flames danced as he orchestrated. They captured Egyn, cornering him like a ferocious animal only going by its survival instinct. Satan saw through the anger and knew how helpless his son was in a battle against him. The devil's black, elegant, and expensive boots clacked against the floor. He grabbed his son by the neck and held him above him.

''Are you finished with your temper tantrum, Egyn? I'm willing to turn a blind eye on the holy water usage.''

Egyn spat holy water in Satan's face.

Satan maintained eye contact with his son as the holy water ate at his skin, but quickly healed thanks to the devil's fast regenerative abilities. Satan smiled. The specific smile being recognized as the most feared facial expression the king of Gehenna could muster. There was nothing merciful to follow for Egyn.

Iblis ran into the castle, his form covered in red flames.

* * *

''Beelzebub is going to kill me.'' Azazel sighed deeply. Rin leaned closer to see what was wrong but then stifled a laugh when he saw that the iPhone had turned off completely.

''Can't you recharge it?''

''Rin, there are no outlets in Gehenna. When something technological dies here you have to wait until you go to Assiah to recharge it.'' Azazel sounded pretty bummed out. ''I have it rough,'' The small spirit on top of his head agreed with a small noise.

''I think Egyn's got it rougher than you.'' Rin pointed.

''Why'd you pray to God?'' Azazel looked at Rin with those prying eyes Rin looked away uncomfortably.

''It was a reflex. Praying to this traitorous God wouldn't bring me joy like it did before. I feel like a good memory was _tainted_. I _hate_ God. ''

Azazel smiled and playfully punched Rin's shoulder. ''Now you're talking like a demon.''

''It's not like I have a choice...''

Azazel's smile dropped as he wrapped his arm around Rin's neck and pulled him closer in a hug.

''I miss my life. I miss my friends. I want to go back.''

''Adapt.'' Azazel said evenly. ''That's my only advice for you.''

* * *

PSA

Review and you make me happy.

Happiness = Updates


	4. Chapter 3

Rewritten

* * *

Chapter Three

Catching up

* * *

Usually, in all of his anime, it was supposed to rain and be a murky, depressing day when something awful happened. It set the atmosphere and told the people underneath rain clouds that, indeed, something horrible was stirring in someone's mind and they should all wonder what it was. It was incredibly narcissistic, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Fate had other things in mind for this day, however, Samael heard the shrill voices of his students whispering about how it was such a nice day out, how they could go out without an umbrella, how they never saw a sunnier day than today.

The demon king slowly stood up, with the gracefulness of a ballerina, and moved through the halls like a serpent slithering towards its unknowing prey. He put on a smile even though he felt like vomiting inside his vessel's mouth and tearing at his neat hair. He wasn't a child anymore... those two digit days were long gone.

The poised expression on his face was a lie holding him together like mix between layers of houses. He made a sloshing sound with his mouth and exhaled deeply before composing himself yet again and moving onward. In these terrible situations one needed to move forward. Yet thoughts of that unpredictable night rotted his mind still. Samael closed his eyes for a second and was immersed in the images he saw himself and gathered from others.

It was a simple exorcism mission. Some tourists were killed by spirits in a forest near a resort, and that was a big no-no for that tourism driven town that they immediately called upon True Cross to get them out of that messy affair. Samael swore that if it was another one of Azazel's escaped spirits he wouldn't bind properly because it was inhumane, he'd hunt him down and have him deal with it.

It wasn't.

Surprisingly, it was a newly turned spirit which still clung to its bitterness transferred from the time it was alive. These bitter spirits were volatile and deadly. That's why Samael assigned Shura and Yukio the case. Rin would be able to take them out with his flames if they proved too much for the common humans. It was a sound plan.

Then again he thought he had a sound plan regarding his most important goal in life. That backfired royally in his face, the poised demeanour wasn't going to help for much longer. Shura saw through it. He knew it was badly put together then.

Eins

Zwei

Drei

With a snap and an extraordinary show of smoke and confetti Samael appeared in a hospital he knew could be trusted. It offered help to everyone, but it was known in the underground as the exorcist go-to hospital for demonary infections and wounds.

The demon strode in an absentminded manner whilst his mind worked like a computer sent on overdrive. There was nothing peaceful in his graceful clacks, and his expensive clothes only the extremely rich could afford gave him no satisfaction like they usually did when he made Angel feel _cheap_.

The greasy blond hair only made him angry. He was sitting in a chair next to Shura and talking to her, there were slight notions of rings forming underneath his eyes. Well, the man did wear make-up so it wasn't that big of a deal for him. Samael narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows at the display in front of him, such indirect affection, it reminded him of star crossed lovers in the fifties – everything was so hush-hush. Usually, this kind of thing would make him happy. He didn't feel anything anymore.

So, instead, he coughed.

Shura and Angel's gaze shifted to him and Shura groaned as Angel began glaring profusely. Such lovely people, Samael thought and said with a bright smile. ''Ah, Shura-chan, it is so good to see you've recovered and are like any other patient in this beautiful hospital, that I fund.'' He let out a laugh he knew resembled that of a housewife snickering about a joke that wasn't even funny but was important to laugh at. Laughter helped tension subside. He'd read that somewhere. It was on the internet. Yes, Beelzebub sent him that link.

_How To Talk To People As A Normal Member Of Modern Society. Even YOU Can Do IT!_

His brother had the most marvellous sense of humour.

Shura was rolling her eyes and smiling, it worked, it seemed.

''Why are you here, Pheles?'' Angel had crossed his arms and was examining him from the ground up. Samael's lips pursed and then broke into an amiable smile neither adult bought fully. He didn't need them to anyway. The two were his players; he needed them to be hard to fool.

Samael glanced at Shura and saw her covered in bandages which held her bones together and helped her skin heal. It was brilliant that the hospital had something against that pesky blue fire or she'd be charred from head to toe. By hospital he meant himself. She didn't look much better, but with a deal she'd gladly make with him, he'd make her herself again.

Second degree burns were easier to live with than a gruesome death. Samael smirked. She owed him now. He had saved her life that day and he'd come to reclaim his favour sooner than she hoped.

''I am here because the Grigori have set up a meeting. Arthur, they want you before me. Tout de suite.'' Samael clapped to emphasis his point and Arthur turned back to Shura one last time before leaving in a disgruntled manner, fixing his hair and clothes.

''Oi, what _are_ ya doing here?'' Shura questioned and hissed when she moved her hand to point at him too quickly. Samael was at her side to help her into a comfortable position before she finished her hiss. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, his hot breath melting her defences when it touched her skin. ''Do you believe in God, Shura?''

''It is most unlike ya to answer with a religious question.'' She whispered back to him and he smiled at her, his teeth gleaming at her weak form. It should have frightened her, but she had seen him at worse, so she smiled right back.

''I'm feeling very religious today.'' He playfully lied and sat in the chair Angel occupied moments ago.

''Oh?'' Her teeth mocked him. ''Can demons be religious?''

''Well, we do have a religion, some of us at least.''

''But not you?''

''I believe in things I know and feel underneath my fingers. I believe in Time and everything that is happening around us.''

''Very poetic.'' She teased and he grinned at her wolfishly. He enjoyed her and he made sure she enjoyed him. They liked each other's company. At times.

''You have not answered my question, my beautiful tsundere.'' Samael said seductively and came nearer ready to kiss her when she tsked. He stopped and looked at her in bewilderment.

''Aand ya ruined it.'' Shura nodded her head and he was taken aback. Ah yes, the anime references. She told him they were horrible. He thought she was joking.

''And you still haven't answered my question!'' He said in defence and she huffed. ''I don't believe in God.''

''Rin Okumura has been taken by a gang of angels on God's orders. I have sources to believe he's to be transported to Gehenna when Satan claims him, which by his meticulous behaviour will be soon. He likes to be on top of things. I thought you should know.''

When she looked at him with her widened eyes and her partly opened mouth he saw the remnants of her time in Gehenna behind those beautifully frightened orbs. ''Well? Do you have anything to say to information I haven't given to the Grigori yet?''

''Should I feel honoured?'' Shura schooled her emotions and Samael's grin seemed to deepen as his eyes leered at the form he wanted to melt with his own.

''I'd say so.''

''Well I _ain't_.'' Shura huffed loudly.

''Shura-chaan,'' He whined playfully and her smile thinned into a small, emotionless line of deep thought.

''Poor Rin.'' Her eyebrows rose and he sunk into a chair looking straight at the door of her room.

''Poor, defenceless, little brother.'' Samael sarcastically said. ''What about _me_? _My_ plans are ruined. _My_ most powerful weapon is in the hands of a demon who's gunning me down with an entire armada while _I'm_ operating a single platoon of competent humans. Rin was my ace, Shura.''

''Why are you telling me this?'' She dropped her playful behaviour and turned serious when she noticed him opening up. He looked at her thoughtfully, his gaze pierced through her mental defences no demon could go through during battle with a clam and nonchalant ease, as if strolling in a hot summer's day with a gentle breeze prickling his vessel's skin. Shura shuddered.

''_Because I trust you won't speak it to anyone else. You're a strong woman to survive as long as you did in my native land, Shura.'' _He growled and she understood the gist of it.

''I haven't heard that dialect in a long time.'' She admitted with a fond smile. The exorcists told her how lucky she was to escape, how horrible a fate she must have had to end up in that realm in the first place. That she was safe now with her own kind and that she was where she _should have_ been. Shura never told them off on how much she couldn't care less, but she did growl in her first months in Assiah. These growls were filled with many well worded curses that would make her demons proud. Promises of torture and anguish to befall the bad-water wielders. ''You laughed at me when you first heard me speaking it.'' The burnt exorcist mused aloud and Samael leaned on her shoulder and she leaned into him as well.

''Your accent was precious. You reminded me of my baby brothers.''

''Was I decent?''

''I understood you, who cares for anything else?'' Samael grabbed her chin and she leaned into the kiss.

''When are we gonna come out with this lie like good lil children?'' Shura asked in between their sloshing lips.

''I was thinking when Angel buys a ring and wills himself to make an honest woman out of you.''

''Yer so cruel.'' She laughed and hissed in horrible pain when her chest began to hurt.

''Blue fire tends to kill a person, you know, he was holding back.'' Samael said offhand.

''He killed 35 people and injured 5!'' Shura snarled, not at Rin but at the dead and her inability to stop him. She watched her comrades die in battle and it pained her to be so torn apart from tearing Rin a new one with a verse Samael had entrusted her with, and saving the boy Shiro had told her to protect, but lose many -_too_ many dear friends.

''The kill count could be larger because the ashes have scattered into each other.'' Samael was not helping the situation. As per usual.

She laughed and it was mirthless. His thoughtful expression shifted into something familiar, something less curious something more knowing. A bittersweet combination of a demon's attempt at empathy and a tendency to be ominous and vague...It was exactly what Shura didn't need.

''Being like this isn't good for your mental health, I hear.'' Samael murmured bluntly. She huffed.

And Satan managed to ruin everything for him again.

Time and time again.

Plan after plan after plan.

He thought this one might have succeeded if implemented correctly. No, Samael gritted his vessel's teeth in unmaskable rage that made Shura's interest spike, this plan was _supposed_ _to _work. _It would have worked. _

If it weren't for God.

Samael's eyes widened. He straightened up abruptly and flicked his tongue against his front teeth making that _th_ sound in realisation.

''Shura, I agree with you, _God doesn't exist_.'' Samael's smile was tiny and had the faintest signs of homicidal rage tucked away behind false pretences that he taught her how to see through.

''Ya do, eh?'' She was intrigued.

''Oh yes.'' Darkness fell over his eyes. ''God doesn't meddle with the world they've created no matter how horrid and demon driven it is. Interfering is Satan's thing.''

''Whatcha saying then?''

''I can still win.''

He sounded happier than when he watched his favourite OTP get together on screen.

Eins

Zwei

Drei

He zipped out of existence for a second and teleported in front of a supply shop dear Moriyama-san ran. He needed to have a firm chat with her daughter.

After a talk with the girl's mother he made his way out into the garden where he saw Moriyama watering the flowers she so keenly honoured for her grandmother. He'd call it sweet and praise her for it if he had enough strength to _pretend_ to care. He'd used it all up on Angel.

Moriyama Shiemi noticed him and her shoulders tensed. Samael cloaked his demonic essence better and she relaxed slightly when their eyes met. They were devoid of the usual zest he saw in her, the optimistic view on life that brought everyone in. This wasn't the Shiemi Moriyama he had thought he was meeting. Then, he noticed the black rings under her eyes and the way her face hung low. Samael pursed his lips and realised that no one was exempt of PTSD, not even the children he had his 'money' riding on.

They called her the luckiest girl alive! Her summon had protected her by dragging her underground where the blue flames couldn't get to her. She tried getting out of her hole to help, but the demons devoted to her wouldn't allow such reckless behaviour.

Shiemi quit the cram school and returned to her mother's shop to work. She stared vacantly at the plants and watered them every so often; it had come to the point where her mother had to remind her to water them, only further adding to her sudden change in behaviour. Shiemi still watered them though, it showed her endless loyalty to the people she loved.

Samael was happy that key factor of her personality was not changed by battle. He could still use her. Samael smiled and plotted, reinventing his plans, constructing something new from the ground up. He had hit rock bottom, it was a solid foundation for his next project.

He had come into her home to see how she was doing. That was a front to his ulterior motive to see why Amaimon's kin would be drawn to her. She was a powerful tamer, and it would be a huge loss if she quit cram school where she would be taught how to use her powers safely. Where she could be moulded to serve the Church and the one that helped her get where she was. Where she could serve _him_.

''Hello~'' Sir Pheles waved at the depressed girl who looked up slowly from her plants and muttered a small hello with an added sir for the sake of being polite. Sir Pheles huffed at that. He had his work cut out for him.

''I understand that you are in a dark place right now, Moriyama-chan. BUT! It is of utmost importance that a powerful tamer such as yourself not quit cram school. You _need_ this Moriyama-chan. The Order requires powerful tamers on their side when they battle demons-''

Shiemi cut him off rather rudely. ''Why didn't they listen?!'' She turned to him, tears in her eyes. ''I told _my_ _summon_ to let me go so I could help! I could have done something, Sir Pheles. I could have done something to save my friends. Now all of my friends are dead...'' The girl sniffled and turned away from Mephisto in shame.

Yes, her friends were dead, and her being alive was guilt, a state of being that ate at her whenever she took a deep, contemplative breath. She was too weak to commit suicide though, Samael noted immediately when the thought crossed his mind. He saw many alternative options and had thought himself an excellent contingency planner. Now he was doing something horrible to himself, something worse than anything his father had ever done to him so far: he doubted himself.

Samael never expected God to intervene. The deity of Heaven and Assiah never showed their face in any other major battles that had taken place on their territory before. Were they fearful of another blue night happening so badly that they decided to do something? Finally, after millennia upon millennia of allowing chaos and anarchy to reign upon the defenceless humans, the moment Rin, Satan's blue flamed child, does something out of hand, they intervene? How awfully specific.

_Too good to be true. _

_Too pure and naive to be true. _

_Entities that belong in Satan's power range are never so caring unless it suits their needs. _

_God doesn't exist. God is merely a detached observer, but humanity's ruler? Their saviour? That God doesn't exist. _

Samael did not smile at Shiemi, he did pat her twice on the back in a forced manner. ''I am sorry for you loss. But quitting will not get you out of this rut you are in.''

''You did not answer my question...''

He jumped into an explanation without much thought, ''Demons have minds of their own believe it or not. Low level demons grow attached far too easily.'' Samael gestured the demon on her shoulder that was hiding from him, ''Even a baby greenman could tell when their summoner's decision was a stupid one. They decided you would be a survivor and not _one_ of your pleas could change that. I would count you lucky for having such a level headed summon. Most summons have nothing but the worst in mind for their tamers.'' Samael stood up and stopped holding back. She immediately looked at him, her eyes wavering with chattering fear.

''Please, keep in mind that you are a needed, Moriyama-chan.'' The demon king snapped his fingers, counted, and disappeared with a puff of smoke for the third time that day. He needed to watch it or his vessel might be sore.

In the solitude of her mind and the demon on her shoulder who squeaked something she couldn't possibly understand, Shiemi whimpered and placed her head in her hands. Tears sprang from her eyes. ''Yuki-chan...''

* * *

He wasn't late. Samael smiled at his perfect record.

Angel was there, the Grigori were ever so present and too proud in their gigantic seats, and the knights were there too, sitting and being frightening with their powerful, but delicious auras. Only one was missing, but they weren't needed for the meeting.

''Now that we are all here we can get down to business.'' Drac said in a hopeful tone that perhaps, this meeting could go without a verbal attack between the two resident divas.

He meant, of course, Angel and Samael.

Lewin had no such high standards. He actually enjoyed the light heartedness of Samael's replies.

One of the Grigori spoke slowly, ''This meeting is a formality. We, the Grigori, have already reached a decision on what those whose loyalty lies with the Church are to do in case of Rin Okumura's switch of sides.''

''And what are we to do?'' Samael asked and Angel snorted at the implication that a demon was loyal to the church.

There was a collective groan whispered in hushed tones.

They'd started.

''Clearly we fall back on our initial plan to kill him. '' One Grigori member said in an annoyed manner. As if the demon didn't know what the plan was. ''It's quite obvious, Sir Pheles.''

Samael merely deigned them with a falsely sincere smile. They didn't buy it, but they were too polite to say anything.

Angel snorted again. He did that a lot.

''I need proof that he'll actually follow through with the plan when he meets Okumura Rin. He's too untrustworthy. Must I mention the coup he planned with Fujimoto? How he lied time and time again to us all?''

''Coup?'' Samael laughed, ''I don't plan _coups_, little exorcist.'' He screwed his face in a brief scowl before his expression turned neutral. He turned to the Grigori, ''I keep truths that will further help the Church. Have I ever ruined you?''

''No.'' Shemihaza, a member of the Grigori, said and stippled her fingers. ''You have not.''

Samael smiled at Angel and then twitched involuntarily when one of the Grigori added _yet_.

_**Yet?**_

The things he did for them, things no demon would willingly do, for the enemy – no – Samael took a breath to compose himself and grinned. Its intent to irritate Angel.

He did not enjoy him.

Lewin refrained from snickering as he got everyone's attention. ''So, kill or be killed right? That's what we're assuming about young Okumura Rin?''

''Well, yes, weren't you listening, Lewin?'' Lucy Yang huffed and smoke came out of her mouth. ''That's always our main backup plan surrounding demons gone rogue. Kill them before they kill us. Satan's spawn is no exception no matter how much Samael so wished it.''

Said demon sent her a reserved look which she returned with full force. He didn't dignify her with a response and she took that as a victory. Let her. He didn't stoop to such levels.

Osceola Redarm jumped into the conversation before anyone might deem it acceptable to fight. The Grigori were lenient to such racist exhibitions. No one deeply cared for a demon here.

''What of the Illuminati?''

''Word from a spy says that we are in a good position to retaliate. They do not have Satan's vessel, they do not have a _possessed_ Inari maiden, but they _are_ working on both of these. The Illuminati is not to be underestimated. Lucifer, the demon king of light, the shining beacon of Satan's armada, runs the organisation and he is the highest in the hierarchy. It is good news that my spy has infiltrated the organisation and is not doubted.''

''Yet.'' Angel spat.

Again with that word, it's as if everyone doubted him now. Samael felt betrayed, but not in a way that he cared.

''If you have something incredibly rude to say, I suggest you say it, Angel.'' Samael did not sneer, he looked and he saw into one's soul. Angel's was definitely not worthy of a sneer. His jabs were childish at best.

''What I have to say is a concern for your loyalty. We all know you've not killed Amaimon, the demon who tried to kill the Grigori!'' Angel balled his fists and stood up, his gaze resentful.

Samael blinked once at him, and turned to the Grigori to ease their paranoia. He sensed it. It was subtle, but it was deliciously there.

''I am against Satan, that is the only fact 100% true in this world of impossibilities. You've gotten nothing but my unyielding loyalty these past centuries. If you've forgotten, may I kindly remind you of the brutal catastrophe of that human-made Gehenna gate that I bubbled for you?''

Angel opened his mouth, but Samael spoke over him calmly, but with intensity. ''It is quite taxing on my vessel.'' He revealed a bloody wound and true silence fell between them all.

''I just thought you should know that.'' Samael said with a face mixed between satisfaction and disgust.

Angel didn't say anything anymore.

Lewin did.

''_Are_ you willing to kill your family on orders of the Church, however?''

Samael finally sneered.

''If the Grigori wish it, it shall be done.''

''Noted for future reference.'' Shemihaza said and Samael's demon heart skipped a beat. There was no indication of it however. ''It is good to know that your loyalty lies with us and not your putrid, scum family.''

''But of course~!'' Samael said and his aura magnified, people became uneasy in the room. ''I would never disobey the Grigori on something as serious as this.'' His teeth glistened menacingly and he vowed to make them suffer. ''You have my _word_.''

There were bonds between demon siblings, horrific bonds that were frightening when questioned. These bonds of friendship and camaraderie that trampled mountains to the ground, destroyed civilisations into myths and fairy tales, battled foes into oblivion without regard for safety, slaughtered powerful demons in heartbeats were nothing but an understatement for the intricate relationship the demon kings had with one another.

Why?

It was because they were the only ones they truly knew and had.

Lucy Yang, who had grown incredibly bored by the meeting, rolled her eyes. ''If we're finally done interrogating Sir Pheles, I want to give it a go and ask where in Heaven's name Satan's spawn is?''

''Which one?'' Samael smiled and answered her before she could retort in a snippy and dangerously low tone. ''Okumura Rin has been taken by angels of God. He may or may not be residing in Heaven, but could very well be in Gehenna if Satan has retrieved him.''

There was a brief hitch in everyone's train of thought when Samael mentioned Satan, a smear of fear slid off momentarily though.

''You expect us to believe that!'' Angel was at it again.

''I expect you to trust my judgement as a powerful demon who knows the inner workings of Gehenna and has many, if not more spies than anyone inside of it. I assure you, Satan has not been seen or heard these past few hours and it is most unlikely for him to be absent during a blood fest.''

''A blood fest?'' Angel wrinkled his nose and Lewin answered which made everyone cast a peculiar glance in his direction.

''It's like this holiday where public exhibitions of torture and gore are seen as a way to relax and unwind. Usually Satan is supposed to open it up by killing one of his prized traitors?'' Lewin asked.

''Random traitors. His prized ones are saved for the last day.'' Samael corrected and inclined his head curiously at Lewin's knowledge of this.

''Tell me, Lightning-san, how do you know this?''

Lewin shrugged. ''Creatures talk.''

''Not in a tongue you're familiar with I'm certain.'' Samael muttered.

Radarm asked, now as curious as anyone in the room. ''Yes, how do you know this, Lewin?''

''I've got my sources. Angel doesn't trust Sir Pheles and requested me to keep my eyes peeled.'' The scruffy exorcist's eyes widened underneath the mop of hair, ''And I did. Still do.'' He grinned. It made Samael uneasy.

''As much as this conversation is interesting, we do need to get going, I am certain you all have more important things to do than interrogate one another.'' One of the Grigori said and was greeted by awkward cricket noises that didn't have any place inside of Vatican's exorcist stronghold.

''We really don't.'' Drac said, ''Demons aren't that hostile in Europe so I seldom get called up on a mission.''

''This should have been my day off, but it was abrupt so I didn't have anything special planned, I might have watched some quality TV, by which I mean good old Spanish soap operas.'' Radarm mumbled.

''Same as him but with anime.'' Samael lied, but needed to be included.

''Meh, I wanted to smoke some cigars with my friends at a graveyard, given how they've all passed, but that doesn't sound appealing.'' Lucy Yang, too, lied. She was incredibly busy with surveillance, but felt that it would make the rest of them feel horrible with their uneventful lives. She was very sympathetic.

''I have missions.'' Angel proudly said.

''What missions? We didn't assign you any missions recently.'' Shemihaza said.

''He probably means making up horrid pick-up lines in hopes of catching that Kirigakure's fancy.'' Lewin smirked as Angel sputtered.

Shemihaza glanced at Samael and said in a low voice, ''The _Speaker_ Fujimoto rescued from Gehenna?''

Samael noticed how the word Speaker slipped harder than Wildling, but didn't comment.

''Yes.''

The Grigori looked at one another.

It was their way of telling Angel she was beneath a man of his standing.

Samael politely kept his mouth shut, but the complex mind of a time wielder ticked on.

Such was the world he kept himself in.

The Grigori began to stand up and took out their keys. ''The decree of Rin Okumura's fate stands. Spread it in the world so it knows how to react once Satan steps into Assiah wearing that wretched boy's skin like a well tailored suit. And Sir Pheles, do remember your word.''

''Oh...'' Samael's green eyes gleamed with ferocity that they mistook for loyalty to their cause, ''I will, my powerful Grigori.''

Do review! It's the only thing keeping this story alive and on top of my update list.


	5. Chapter 4

Polished

* * *

Chapter Four

The truth of the matter

1

An impolite friend

* * *

Satan stared down at his son's singed vessel, flung his head back, and laughed. His eyes engulfed in blue flames, the red pupils gleaming with hunger and vengeance. A malicious smile spread.

Earbuds in, latex gloves on, medical kit on hand, glasses on his face, spare glasses in his briefcase, a familiar, emotionless frown, tired, half closed, hazy eyes, grey irises staring at the lunatic he had sworn to serve with his life. His shadow dissolved and divided into smaller, sharper shadows that traversed through the doorframe and climbed the walls, hiding the view from the eager demon children (well, he said children; they were naive adults)

''My liege,'' The medic coughed with a smirk that fell when the demon king turned to him, his eyes the epitome of bloodlust and million years worth of death.

''My doctor,'' Satan leered, his flames slowly lowering their intensity. ''What, ever, do _you_ want?''

Seeing that Satan was devoid of reasoning the medic switched his tactic. He spoke kindly, softly, disdainfully even, ''My liege, what have you done?'' He started laughing. ''Your son is on death's door, better hope the entity is not home.'' He moved closer to the powerful demon who withdrew back with a snarl.

''Tell me what you want from a distance before I see fit to burn you to cinders!'' Satan yelled. The shadows danced behind him.

The doctor made no attempt to explain. He merely watched with a placid expression, the haziness from his eyes sharpening. When the blue flames burst once more as a warning, he sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I want to manipulate you into letting your son live. However, you are a master deceiver. So I come forth and tell you my plans outright. Seems logical enough.'' He shrugged.

Satan stomped up to the doctor. The doctor stayed rooted to his spot in the grand dining room. Satan grinned widely, his glistening white teeth bared at the demon.

This happened often, the doctor had grown tired of this.

Satan's voice dropped to a low whisper as he asked, ''You come into my domain, distract me from my job as a _loving_ father that wants to show their child to the _correct_ path, and have the _nerve_ to say you wish to manipulate _me_,'' The devil's flames intensified, the doctor did not flinch, pretty used to this already, him being one of Satan's oldest associates and all, ''All whilst thinking you are to come out of this ordeal _**alive**_?'' The devil's flames erupted erratically again.

The doctor took his glasses off, the heat coming from the king clouding the lenses in mist. He took his shirt, lowered his gaze, and cleaned the glasses. ''That was the original plan, yes. I am too lazy to think of another. Thus I hope you show mercy – whatever you wish to hear I'll say it,'' The monotonously bored tone, with a hint of terrible irritation, spilled from the doctor's mouth.

Satan tilted his head. His flames disappeared and his eyes turned normal. ''You are a funny demon, doctor.''

The doctor placed his glasses back on his pointy nose and said, ''Why thank you, my liege. May I tend to your son now? Or do you need another round with an almost corpse?''

Satan's eyes narrowed, he stepped aside, and gestured his son with a growl, ''I hope you realize when it is appropriate to joke with me, and when it is not.''

The doctor blinked, not quite expecting that sort of retort from his oldest associate. He was fickle... ''Not to worry,'' The doctor smiled. That was a foolish move on his part. He had forgotten to hide the disdain seeping through him, the hatred he hoarded toward Satan. The devil noticed it and snapped his fingers, setting him aflame.

The medic held his position as the flames danced slowly across his body, burning him. Not as badly as they could if he was truly as expandable as most claimed, though. Satan knew it'd be counterproductive to kill him. He hissed in pain as the flames grew stronger. In an act of desperation he motioned with his hands, and Satan's own shadow split much alike his did, and rose from the ground, aiming at Satan's neck, stopping millimetres away.

Satan let out a long, mirthless laugh. It sounded empty. ''Who do you think would win?'' He inquired casually, turning up the heat from his fire.

The doctor winced and said through a forced smile, ''As your humble servant I say you would win in a heartbeat.''

''And as the thorn in my side as you are known to be?''

''I wouldn't know that. Maybe I, maybe you. We _are_ both powerful.''

''We are _old_ is what we are.'' Satan's flames vanished and the shadows morphed back into their original form. ''Tend to my son. I have things to do in Hell.'' He took out a key from one of his pockets and turned it in a door, entering the subcategory of Gehenna.

The doctor merely nodded with an added shrug. ''Will do.'' He glanced at Egyn and grimaced. ''Tsk, you look horrible,'' when the boy groaned the doctor let out a deep sigh, ''but salvageable nonetheless.''

Iblis ran into the room, engulfed in red flames driven by fear and longing. He panted and his wide eyes scanned the room anxiously.

''Is he-'' The royal choked midsentence when he spotted Egyn on the floor, incapacitated, and the medic hovering over him.

''Alive? Oh yes. Come. Help me with him. Let's get the boy to bed.'' The doctor said slowly, keeping tabs on Iblis' shadow.

Iblis nodded.

* * *

2

The grand duke of bugs

* * *

Whilst the drama kept on getting messier in Gehenna; its subcategory Hell was host to a new alarming, distressing, terrifying menace that threatened to plunge the tip-top, organised society of torture into utter chaos.

Abandon all hope indeed, the Sinners thought when they had seen Beelzebub's demon essence enter. It was a grotesque form made out of wriggling bugs, its wings lay dormant, and his horns were replaced by big antennas falling over Beelzebub's eyes. His eyes were hideous, no wonder he always mutilated his vessels, he was saving the world from the horrors that lay behind them. With a casual snap of his fingers and an announcement of sheer joy, the Sinners were placed through unorthodox torture methods that perhaps weren't even considered torture, but mere fun for the bug infested entity.

Dressed in dresses of all kinds the sinners played along with the demon king's demands and games. They didn't miss Satan, but they knew what to expect, vaguely but something was better than nothing – The insect king's games were rather peculiar. Beelzebub's grin widened, his teeth were sharp, shark like knives to pierce flesh without a consequence. The demon conjured up a megaphone and narrated playfully, his antennas waking up and standing upright.

''Welcome welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and the in-between, to this glorious day of Hell! It is November 2nd 2011 AD by Assiahn time! Mark that day as the day we change history, our first beauty pageant shall determine the prettiest sinner in all of Hell. First, we have Hitler, the drama queen who banned the colour blue for girls and said the colour pink was gay – note his pretty pink dress with sparkles! I have to thank the Fascist for their quick ingenuity and their bedazzeler idea! Look at Bedazzled Hitler LOOK AT HIM AND MOCK HIM!''

The sinners who had a sense of humour laughed at the irony, those who didn't were taken away by demons to return to their torture. Or was it that those who didn't submit to Beelzebub's reign of terror were to be tortured into submission? One lost track of this.

The Sinners noticed an eerie resemblance between Satan and the grand duke of Bugs as Beelzebub liked calling himself.

''Next we have Stalin, sporting a delectable little black cocktail dress. Why black? It was just the only cocktail dress we had available people. Sorry to disappoint you...'' Beelzebub himself seemed sad.

''Well I'd like to have at least one more member of this festive little competish?'' Beelzebub said with glee, he narrowed his eyes and looked at the sinners waiting for one foolish person to raise their hand, thinking it'd be a nice change from their usual torture filled schedule.

Vlad Tsepes was first to raise his hand.

''Oh no Vlad I could never hope to take your endless job away from you. You seemed to love impaling people as a human and now your soul can continue doing so for eternity. I can't give you a day off, that'd be such a shame for you. Come on, as motivation I'll tell you this; you'll certainly end up as employee of the century if you continue as you were!'' Beelzebub's smile widened.

''YOU SAID THAT BACK IN '99!'' Vlad shouted desperately.

''Which '99?'' Beelzebub asked innocently.

''EVERY '99 SINCE MY DEATH!''

Beelzebub waved his words away with nonchalance. He still lacked a third contestant.

''Mussolini? Beelzebub asked around until the German Nazis pushed the cowering man to the front. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. ''Let's get you a dress, Vera Wang. I feel pretty wedding-ish today.''

During the whole preparation Beelzebub had the sinners who were terrified of public speaking do stand up comedy and had the audience throw whatever they could find at them, even if their jokes were somewhat funny.

Everyone was too preoccupied with Beelzebub to notice Satan slipping into Hell. The devil easily located his son and planned on yelling at him for ruining his schedule –again! – But stopped himself when he saw how much fun the young demon was having. His sinners all looked miserable, and that was the point of the subcategory, wasn't it? The devil shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to Beelzebub, watching as his top three atrocity doers from the twentieth century danced like live puppets.

Beelzebub greeted his father.

''You're enjoying yourself?'' Satan asked with an odd smile on his face. He seemed to do that a lot these days: smile.

''I've a question about new torture methods you're forcing on these hideous souls.'' Beelzebub said, not taking his eyes off the display in front of him. A sadistic glint in his eyes formed.

''Oh just the usual. I'm not testing them this time of year. I do all of that during 'summer', when it's sometimes too hot to be in Gehenna. You remember that time when you and I fled to Hell for half a year.''

Beelzebub smiled at the memory. ''Yeah, that was nice.''

''It was.'' Satan whispered softly. He noticed his son's unattended drink and took a gamble. He grabbed for it, but stopped when Beelzebub noticed his thieving hand.

''I don't think you'll like it,'' was what his son said. Satan snorted and sipped the beverage slowly, testing the waters of his son's tastes before setting the drink down forcefully and agreed. He didn't like it. He took another swig, this one bigger than the previous. He didn't like drinking himself silly at all honestly. But the day he had...

Beelzebub saw his father's state and covered his mouth in hopes of subduing a laugh. It was all so adorable to him. Egyn was back, Satan was acting his usual self...Egyn was back!

''I nearly killed Egyn.'' Satan said in between sips. ''Smashed his demon heart in...''

Beelzebub hissed at that mental image. ''Is he alive or?'' Beelzebub tested the waters by dipping his toe first.

Satan gave him a look of disgust. ''Unfortunately.''

The smile that appeared on Beelzebub's face was wide and genuine. He hid the smile immediately after feeling his face muscles hurt.

Satan huffed. ''Peh, he deserves death.''

''He's important to your plan.'' Beelzebub countered his father. ''As we all are. We were born to be your soldiers, isn't that what you drilled into our heads as mere demonlings? 'You solely exist because I will it, make me mad and I will undo your whole being! NOW GO AND KILL IN THE NAME OF THE HIGH EMPIRE OF SATAN!''' Beelzebub mimicked.

Satan slumped down and laid his face on a cool metal table. Well, as cold as it could get in Hell. He eyed his son with discontent and mumbled. ''Some of you are soldiers more than others...''

''Aww, is the old devil sentimental in his old days?'' Beelzebub teased.

Satan chuckled at his son's words. He shrugged and straightened himself up... He ought to look presentable enough even in his lowest moments. Satan blinked the drink induced sleepiness away. 'I might be. Who knows?''

His son laughed.

''What did I even drink?'' Satan asked, feeling giddy. A loose smile graced his lips.

''You know that really strong wine that's made in Eastern Gehenna?''

''The one Amaimon's people grow fruit for?'' Satan faintly recalled.

Beelzebub nodded. ''Yeah, well that's extremely strong on its own. You only need like two glasses to feel something bringing you down into a deep sleep or waking you up to party like the Macarena. Well I just added some poison from the biggest and strongest arachnid alive in Gehenna and said fuck it, if I die, I'll die drunk. Apparently I didn't die, but man I got wasted on the first sip.''

''You're so creative...'' Satan slurred and went to hug his son.

After a brief and awkward hug, Beelzebub let out a relieved breath when his father let go of him and returned to his drink.

''Do you want to go and talk somewhere more private, dad?'' Beelzebub offered and pointed at a cosy little house Beelzebub made in his spare time as a joke.

''When the fuck did you make that?'' Satan wondered, his brows furrowed, and his mind not working at full capacity.

''Step into my nice little cottage in the woods of impaled souls,'' with stippled fingers and a sinister laugh Beelzebub yet again made Satan laugh.

''Woods of impaled souls,'' Satan snorted, _''that's_ a good one.''

''OK, dad, nobody's a comedian like you. You're the best.''

''Damn right I am, son, there's no one funnier than your papa!''

''Or more racist.''

''We can't all be perfect.'' Satan snorted rudely.

''Whatever, dad.'' Beelzebub sighed in exasperation. The kind a kid sighed when they didn't want to call out their parent on problematic behaviour, because, honestly, at this point they didn't have enough strength to care and salvage that poor, delusional parent soul.

They made their way to the small base of operation Beelzebub had set up. His reasoning was that after so many times his father sent him to Hell, it was such a shame he didn't have a place of his own to wait the storm out.

''Wasn't that...one of my torture chambers?'' Satan asked as he studied the new building in Hell. The silence his son gave him proved his guess. When they entered the small creation of Beelzebub's Satan took to examining it further.

''Is that a shrine?'' Satan pointed at a small collection of technology his son had hoarded.

''Nah, it's my tech. All the tech I burnt through. Hey look my tablet's glowing, it's still alive!'' Beelzebub ran after it and cradled it in his arms gently, cooing comforting words. ''Just endure for a little bit. Hey, dad, do you want to play chess!''

Satan looked around for a chess set and pointed at the device in his son's hands. ''Using that?'' His son nodded.

They began playing and talking about various things. Most of which were about Egyn.

* * *

''And then I seal him up in that cell! I thought I had _annihilated_ his will? _Apparently_ _not_.'' Satan moved the queen and ate Beelzebub's queen. His son's most formidable figure was now dead and Satan couldn't even bring a smile to his face.

Beelzebub shrugged at the loss and secured the safety of his king with two rooks. He was on the losing side, but he didn't care.

''Well, dad, that's Egyn's main characteristic, you know, his will. It's unbreakable, changeable but never dead. Like water, it changes forms but essentially it's still there, right?''

Satan grumbled in agreement and moved his king away one spot, seeing how Beelzebub had set up a small assassination attempt. He glanced at the fun loving son and noticed that he wasn't as dim-witted as he had thought him to be.

Beelzebub used to be such a dimwit as a young demon, Satan wondered when he'd missed his growth.

''You're using my queen's absence against me, smart.'' Satan exhaled a puff of smoke through his nostrils. ''Haha, playing chess really sobered me up.''

''Well, the drink doesn't have long lasting effects, tested it on myself.''

Satan scowled at his son's recklessness. ''Use a servant next time you wish to test a poisonous drink.''

''Kay, dad.'' Beelzebub rolled his eyes and took his father's queen, letting out a shrill yell. 'YES! Victory!''

Blue flames seeped through and magnified as Satan counted his losses. ''You're good.'' Satan moved his pawn to the last space on his son's board and said, ''Not good enough though.'' He clicked on the queen picture and his pawn turned into a queen. ''You're losing, son!''

''Fuck you, dad.'' Beelzebub seethed.

Satan tilted his head to the side, ''I made sure to wait before speaking, but you call me dad...none of my children call me dad. Hell, they barely called me father until I told them to. You're awfully familiar with me, Beelzybub.''

Beelzebub shrugged, ''I like you. You're funny when you want to be. Besides, you are my dad. Don't see why I have to tiptoe around you _all_ the time.''

''Yet you barely spend time with me.''

''I'm spending quality time with you right now, dad, yeesh why are _you_ so desperate.''

''Azazel avoids me. D'you notice that?'' Satan asked and moved a piece on the little tablet.

''Course he avoids you. He's afraid you'll force him through those training sequences you forced us through. Now that he's unlocked his bloodlust he's unwell.'' Beelzebub moved a piece and raised an eyebrow at his father's strategy.

''Unwell?''

''For millennia, Azazel's thing was his inability to kill, and his lack of need to do so. He didn't care about it. That and his asexuality, but that's rather unimportant right now.'' Satan's move left an opening for Beelzebub, but he didn't act on it just yet, ''He's watched us murder billions of living things and done so without remorse. He's Aang from _Avatar_, for fuck's sake, when it comes to killing. You don't get that reference let's move on.'' Beelzebub's move caused Satan to lose his newly acquired queen, Satan twitched. Beelzebub continued, ''All right, the thing is. He's felt weird and alone since he found out that he hates killing, but felt so _exhilarated_ at the prospect of destroying Amaimon. I think he's unwell and needs support right now.'' Satan ate Beelzebub's last rook. His son waited, but still spoke about Azazel, '''Course, we're demons, we're not going to so much as blink at that kind of behaviour let alone molly coddle him.'' Beelzebub ate Satan's king.

Satan blinked a few times trying to process his son's words and his actions.

''No one's beaten me at chess before.'' Satan said, indifferent.

Beelzebub shrugged and gave his father a crooked grin. ''Nice chat, dad. Nice chat. Am I free to go? I've someone to visit.'' Beelzebub snapped his fingers and pointed finger guns at Satan when given the all clear. Both father and son smiling at one another.

Satan placed Beelzebub higher in his good graces. ''I've underestimated that boy.''

* * *

3

* * *

''LET ME _SEE_ HIM!''

''Hush! He needs time to recuperate.''

''Oh let him see his _precious_ brother, see if I fucking care.''

* * *

The sun's warm and irritating rays pierced through stained glass and warmed the bed around the sickly demon lying in it. As time passed the sun's rays moved and began hitting the demon in the face. He shifted his weight away from the sun with a profanity ridden mumble followed closely with a pain filled groan.

Egyn flinched. A cold hand steadied him and a tired, worn out hiss escaped the person. ''You. Are. An. Idiot.''

With as much power he could manage, Egyn blinked his eyes open and saw the familiar face of a scowling demon. He still looked the same as he had one hundred years prior. Dark-brown, reddish was tied in a loose pony tail. His eyes were a glassy, white colour hidden behind black, rectangle rimmed glasses. Egyn's eyes moved to the entire body of this familiar face and noticed some oddities. The physician held a grey mug in his hand that filled the room with a pleasant aroma only coffee could bring. He munched on nothing, making that annoying noise with his mouth that made Egyn's blood boil, the doctor then yawned, and Egyn focused his attention to the dark circles underneath the physician's eyes. That was new. Egyn smirked.

''I see you are awake. Stating the obvious is tedious, I understand, but it is better than staring at you with contempt.'' An aura of disappointment coloured his being and Egyn shrunk.

''Hello to you as well.''

''A hundred years, Egyn. A hundred years you spent in that pit of despair and agony detached from all of your kin and the element that gave you power. The day you are out,'' The doctor smacked Egyn in the nose with a paperback, ''you pick a fight with your megalomaniac father.''

Satan snorted.

Egyn sneered at Satan when he noticed him. But it slid off when he saw Iblis standing right at his other side, a concerned look in his orange eyes.

''See how weakened you are, you didn't even sense their auras!'' The doctor shouted, causing Egyn's eyes to widen. How did he not sense them?

''I smashed your demon heart in.'' Satan said with a disdainful voice, there was annoyance in his tone.

Iblis sneered.

Egyn grasped a hold of the doctor's arm and sicked his nails in as a sign of desperation. His voice broke as he cried out in fear, ''Am I fixable?''

Satan cut in before the doctor could answer, ''Oh, you'll be back to your water manipulating ways in a week or so.''

Now it was Iblis who snorted. Satan gave him a measured look and then grinned widely to make him uncomfortable.

''That is what I told your father so he didn't get rid of you on the spot. Although your more destructive abilities, for instance the part of your demon heart that made you immune to holy water, has been severed and needs more time to heal. A megatsunami is out of the question as well.'' The doctor was blunt and continued going on and on about the things Egyn couldn't do. Egyn let go of the doctor's arm, his hand falling limply beside him. A small smile began to spread across Egyn's face, his eyes losing their sharpness to them.

For the first time Satan didn't mock one of his children when they had shed tears. Egyn looked at his father, his eyes glassy and tear-filled. ''Can I ask you something... father.'' The word was said with complete indifference.

The doctor looked at Iblis' shadow briefly.

''Yes?'' Satan leaned closer but not enough for the power crippled son to take a hold of him. His son was weak, but still not as much as not to be treated as a threat.

''Are you happy?''

''Not really, I feel inconvenienced by your injuries and the permanent consequences of _your_ stubbornness.''

Egyn laughed. It was broken and hoarse.

Iblis stood up and went to punch Satan, but was held back by a shadow that had wrapped itself around his wrist.

The two elder demons turned their attention to the mess lying in bed and laughing.

''Come on! Why isn't anyone laughing with me? This is hilarious.'' Egyn continued laughing as the doctor took out a syringe and prepared to sedate him. ''Doc! Laugh with me. Come on; let's laugh together at the beautiful future ahead of me as the cynics we are! Oh happy day the water demon gets injured by their malevolent fire demon father – think of what the press will say.'' Iblis flinched. Egyn gasped for air, ''Father, don't you understand what a scandal you've brought upon this family! Even the angels will think us low!'' The look in Egyn's eyes was deranged.

''You're clearly in shock and cynical sarcasm is how you cope, so I am going to be an understanding father and leave you to the able hands of the family physician.'' Satan saluted with two fingers and slipped out of the room. He mumbled something under his breath for only his ears to hear. Iblis overheard it and screamed a profanity at him, red fire engulfing the door just as Satan moved away.

Egyn's laughter followed Satan the entire hallway, haunting him, mocking him and his poor decision to keep him alive.

Back in the room the doctor had put away the syringe and smacked Egyn in the face again. ''Shut up.''

''Aww, my darling doctor still loves me enough to beat me. How _touching_.'' Egyn's tears trickled down his pale, sickly features as he continuously laughed and clenched the bedding.

It was a few minutes before Egyn ceased with the maniacal laughter which depicted his horrible mental state perfectly. He struggled with the simple restraints on his wrists and whined like a child, ''Can you get these off. They're uncomfortable.'' Egyn burst into laughter again. Iblis shut his eyes tightly and bit his vessel's cheek, drawing blood.

''You're making your brother uncomfortable.'' The medic hissed and Egyn looked at Iblis for longer than a second.

''I'm _sorry_, Iblis.''

Egyn didn't mean it.

Iblis knew it.

''Don't worry about it,'' He whispered. ''Just get better.''

''I'll release you from your binds after I give you this. Just something to help you through the day, ease your demon heart into healing properly. Your father certainly came close to killing you. Egyn, you are lucky I am somewhat loyal to your mother's family.''

Egyn whistled. ''Wow, I'm one of the rare children that know where they come from? Say, Samael's mother's a mystery right? Just another woman Satan fucked, huh?'' The water demon laughed bitterly, ''It's another thing he hates about me, huh.''

''He hates your grandfather. The reason predates the earliest human civilisations, I, personally wouldn't bother myself with that nonsense. But here I am.'' The doctor went through his bag of tricks and utensils. The coffee cup lay discarded on a nightstand, some coffee still left inside, teasing Egyn to take a sip.

''Here you are in-deed.'' Egyn laughed. Iblis joined in this time.

The medic took out a syringe filled with some dark and swirling liquid. He tapped the needle and nodded at the adequacy of his instrument. He turned to Egyn and noticed him eyeing the device in his hands as a threat, edging back into himself.

''Why, pray tell me are you shrinking into a small ball of fear, Egyn?'' The lack of formality and the usage of Egyn's title entailed that the Doctor was an exception to etiquette. He grabbed Egyn and held him down tightly, injecting the syringe's content through his neck. Egyn winced in pain, but felt the medicine doing its job. After a minute he felt better, _colder_. His body temperature had certainly dropped below 35 degrees Celsius by now. Egyn rubbed the space on his neck and enjoyed the icy sensation. He still felt weak though.

Next, his eyes darted to the calm physician who had grabbed the cup of coffee and drank it all in one big, long gulp. ''When are you going to leave?'' Egyn whispered. Iblis was eager to find this out too.

''Your father's instructed me to keep you in here until you're presentable. I will give you a day. Then I'm out of here. I have much more pressing matters to attend to. Like that awesome execution of the deep rooted illegal smuggling business leader, Hurfdas the terrifying. Pity your father missed three executions already. His political rival started the whole shindig. I love the annual executions. It's such a relaxing holiday.'' The doctor shivered in pleasure.

''Is that new?'' Egyn rasped out. ''Don't remember that...''

''Well I do guess eighty-three years is new. Yes...it's such a nice, _relaxing_ holiday. You know demons don't have to work during this week? Well, everyone but me doesn't have to work...'' The doctor hissed, ''I hear Mar is catering this year.'' The doctor rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, ''Mm, I do love her cooking. But going outside would entail petty general conversation...and I have that _thing_...''

''If you're going to ramble like this I might as well talk to Beelzebub.'' Egyn glanced up. Iblis and the doctor followed his line of vision and saw a small cockroach on the ceiling, his antennas twitching. ''And I hoped to _God_ you guys wouldn't look up, ha-ha.'' The cockroach transformed into the more human form of Beelzebub. He landed on his feet next to Egyn's bed and did a little bow when he stuck the landing. The doctor sarcastically applauded. ''Bravo, bravo, this is the highlight of my day. Bravo!''

Egyn chuckled at the display and patted his bed urging Beelzebub to sit with him. He obliged. ''So, how are you doing? You feeling any better compared to yesterday? Iblis is staring at me, come on, bro, sit with us.'' Iblis sat on Egyn's bed.

''Not really... What's with this holiday? Father hates holidays.''

''He likes this one. It's an annual thing. Mass public executions, awesome catering from Mar, y'know – _The Mar_. You remember how she quit working for father – much to his surprise – and made a name for _herself_. She's a badass culinary genius! Since he's king of Gehenna it's his job to open up the festival with him killing the first victims of each day. But since God called Satan and told him his kid was with him just as he was about to go on stage and kill the first guy he had no other choice but to fetch his child.''

''He _acts_ nice to Rin?''

''He is genuinely so... But when Rin becomes one hundred Satan will do the thing he does when we turn one hundred.''

''He'll stop kidding around with us.'' Egyn commented. Beelzebub nodded. The insect lover tilted his head. The doctor scowled deeply at him. Beelzebub grinned innocently, the bug filled eye sockets staring at him. ''Hello... _Doc_.'' Beelzebub caused tension to rise. Egyn becoming the bridge between them. Iblis was very much on Beelzebub's side.

The doctor allowed himself a small smile, ''Hello, Beelzebub.''

''Fancy meeting you here,'' Beelzebub said, hiding his ill intent behind fanged smiles.

''How so, I am tending to your brother's medical needs. It is very common to meet me here, now – under these circumstances...'' The doctor trailed off, the sight of the insect demon putting him out of tact. He was always the most disturbing of his siblings. This included the infamously changeable Amaimon. Beelzebub just had a great deal of eeriness thrust upon him. Instead of trying to shake it off, he fully embraced it and became the bug ridden mess he was now.

''How are you brother-dear?'' Beelzebub turned to his bed ridden sibling and asked.

Egyn sneered, ''As you heard the doctor say, I will need more time to heal. Also, some extra time to compose myself before I can be released into the high society of Gehenna we are known to frequent. You know, as to not embarrass _father_ and my privileged rank.'' Egyn waved it off nonchalantly. ''The little things, you know!''

''I missed your sarcastic snark – I missed your snarkasm,'' Beelzebub said quietly, enjoying their chat immensely. It had been a long time since he had a nice conversation with one of his brothers. Being the lowest in the hierarchy was frustrating when it came to social interaction with his family. He was still above a lot of demons in Gehenna though. He immersed himself in drinking and sexual endeavours. When was the last time he had spent a night alone? Beelzebub couldn't recall.

Egyn was back now! Iblis wasn't the only one happy to see him. Beelzebub had awaited Egyn's return hungrily. Not out of sympathy or brotherly affection. He missed listening to his brother. He missed Egyn and his vandalism towards Gehennian property. He missed the way he pissed father off. He missed having a show to watch. He missed having someone take the spotlight off of them all.

Beelzebub grinned. He had Egyn back. The royals would finally be balanced.

Iblis and he made eye contact. Iblis scowled. Beelzebub merely titled his head, challenging him to say something.

* * *

4

* * *

Azazel was ordered to teach Rin combat. When Rin protested and said he knew how to fight Satan congratulated him by saying in the most sarcastic way he could, ''Oh, _wow_, I'm quivering in my traditional Gehennian robes by your amazing street brawler fighting style. You've managed to take down human _schoolchildren_! I'm amazed!''

This sarcastic rant lasted an hour before Rin accepted the deal. He decided to see what Azazel could possibly teach him.

It was during the most gruesome training sequence ever that he realised how experienced his brother was in combat. Especially the defensive side.

Azazel dodged Rin's attack and countered by flinging him over his shoulder and stomping on his chest, keeping him down on the ground as he still held his arm. ''You suck at this, Rin?'' He inquired rhetorically. Rin nodded, dazed by Azazel's quick movements. ''I don't know why you still haven't started your fire training with father and Iblis but I need you to take this seriously.'' Rin nodded and asked if he could stand up. Azazel allowed him to and helped him up. ''Father expects results. And he is rather impatient.''

''Yah, well I'm glad yer training me. If it was anyone else it'd be a nightmare.'' Rin mumbled.

Azazel said quietly. ''I needed that today.'' He made a battle stance and told Rin to attack him. Rin ran at him with his fist clenched tightly and ready to knock out the opponent. Azazel evaded him with ease and twisted his arm, ''I told you that punching me will not do you any good.'' He pushed Rin's arm and caused him to scream in pain.

''You turn intangible! What's the point? Ow, stop it, you're gonna break my arm!''

''Go ahead and break it.'' Satan said from the doorway to the training room. ''He deserves it for not following your instructions.'' Satan turned to Rin, ''You must learn that your way of fighting will lead towards failure. Demons know how to fight, Rin.''

''I know how to fight...''

''We've established that you can take down schoolchildren and other weak demons,'' Satan clapped ironically. ''I am astonished by your skill. Demons of high rank such as your brothers and I are versed in a versatile battle techniques that predate the earliest human letters,'' Satan glared down at his son and continued, ''Azazel shall continue teaching you until you prove sufficient enough. He and I shall make a schedule for you and your responsibilities. I will not have an ignorant child. First thing tomorrow you will take lessons in demon and human history plus a little angel history here and there for the sake of comical relief. Honestly, the _Bible_ is a prank constructed by an angel with an overactive imagination. They're rather cute creatures. You will learn your true native language – no Azazel I have not agreed to the reform. Simplifying my language will they, peh!'' Satan burst into flames, ''The mongrels have enough nerve. Those hideous post grad linguistics majors think themselves so grand! They aren't as grand as they think they are!''

''Well you are rather short, father!'' Azazel muttered.

Satan stomped his foot harshly and shouted, ''My height does not in no way limit their intellect. They ought to know that messing with me will not give them a favourable outcome! Reform my language, will you!''

Rin leaned in closer to Azazel and sneered, ''What's with him?''

''He is under pressure from many demons to agree to a language reform. He won't do it, of course. Well, soon enough he'll crack when his political adversary shows up. We, his children, are just hoping it doesn't come to her intervention. Father can be thick at times.''

Rin made disgusted faces at Satan.

Noticing the glares, Satan decided to leave his sons alone to train. He glanced at Azazel and saw the customary twitch he always made when watched. ''Are you well, Azazel?'' Satan asked, catching his elder son by surprise. Azazel nodded quickly and stuttered, ''Y-yes, of c-course I am! Thank you for asking...why did you ask?''

Satan huffed, remembering Beelzebub's words from before, ''No reason in particular. I like to make sure my sons are mentally well from time to time. Can't have you breaking down during an invasion of sort.''

Azazel quickly tensed, his vessel's hairs spiked up in fear, ''What, do you think someone might be planning a coup?'' Azazel whispered frantically.

Satan eyed his son oddly before laughing. ''No, no Azazel! Don't be daft. There hasn't been a coup in centuries. Millennia even! Just asking how you're handling the whole...'' The eldest demon gestured Azazel in general, ''...Bloodlust awakening.''

Azazel gulped in fear of messing up his answer. In truth, he felt uncomfortable and hated the new him. However, he smiled and said ''I'm managing.''

Satan's eyes flickered at the partial lie his son said, but allowed it to slide. This was Azazel he was talking to after all, his lies were _petty_. Azazel feared him too much for his lies to cause damage. ''Well, I better be off then. Have a lot of work to do, Iblis broke my roof and everything. I got lost trying to find one of the guest rooms reserved for me. Never live in a castle, Azazel!'' Satan then left.

''Wait!'' Rin shouted.

Satan retracted his steps and looked at Rin with curiosity. ''Yes, youngest?''

''Are you going to teach me how to control my flames?'' Rin asked hopefully, edging a bit forward.

Satan nodded and waved his uncertainty away. ''Of course you daft boy. Just when God realizes they forgot to give me your sword. I'm certainly not calling Heaven for your demon heart. Low priority.''

''You called God to tell them you forgot your leather jacket...and that you needed it delivered immediately.'' Azazel recalled.

''I looked handsome in that jacket. I rarely look good in things other than suits and traditional Gehennian robes. I latch onto my good clothes, Azazel. I'm not a slacks guy like you.''

The spirit ruler shrunk at that a bit, averting his gaze to his feet. ''I like comfy clothes... ''

Satan huffed at the annoying behaviour of his children and left.

* * *

5

* * *

Astaroth felt cornered.

Much alike an animal in a strange land being hunted down by horrible people it fled from the consequences of its actions. Amaimon had still managed to hunt him down and forced him into submission by cracking his vessel's head open. It healed, but it was immensely uncomfortable of course.

''Okay, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I have contacted Aniue and he has agreed to hear you out and see if our deal still holds. I know it holds, but I assume you want further proof.'' Amaimon spoke quietly, chewing on his nails.

''How would you possibly know if a deal still holds even if it's without a contract. It may have held a long time ago when contracts were a rare thing reserved only for noblemen and women who were literate, but now a deal without a contract is considered disrespectful and father won't stand for it. Thus our agreement is null and void.''

Amaimon gave him a small, forced smile before easing his features into the placid expression he was known for. He chipped his nail and explained, ''Father couldn't care less for you and your tantrums. The only reason we're here to see Aniue is to _not_ bother father.''

A light bulb switched on in Amaimon's head and he leaned closer in Astaroth's face and asked, ''Do you think that there's going to be a new civil war in Gehenna?''

''What?'' Astaroth asked, flabbergasted. He hadn't thought of that.

''Egyn's back. The North hasn't seen him in a century. Iblis has done a very poor job at being North's substitute. There might be a war if people hear that Egyn is back, but Iblis is still at command...'' Amaimon grinned widely. The demon king of earth clenched his hand into a fist tightly and licked his lips, ''Think about how many people I could get to kill...think about it!'' Amaimon looked at Astaroth gleefully. ''I hope for a war...''

''I never noticed how much you can talk...''

''The grammar of other languages eludes me.'' Amaimon shrugged, not caring in the slightest. ''I learnt some rudimentary Japanese for Aniue's sake, but other than that nothing. I'd have thought that at least my family could understand as much. Apparently none of you notice things anymore and before you say how I don't notice things, I do, I just don't care and go for the kill. Father says that may be one of my worst flaws...''

Eins

Zwei

Drei

An extravagant puff of smoke engulfed the two demons and transported them to Samael's house, where he waited for them with a dashing smirk and a casual anime character yukata.

''Hallo!''

Amaimon's eyes instantly fell on the twitching curl and knew he should have taken his chances with Satan. Aniue was annoyed. Also having Astaroth as a house guest was both highly unhygienic and ill advised – something about his presence instantly making all your foods way past the expiration date.

With another snap of his fingers the two demons were seated in armchairs with complimentary drinks.

''Now,'' Samael's eyes narrowed, ''what is that you interrupted my anime marathon for?''

Amaimon glanced at Astaroth and gestured Samael with his eyes. Astaroth shook his head slightly as a no in response.

''Aniue...Asta and I made a deal.'' Amaimon tried recalling the best way to phrase the next sentence, struggling somewhat with the Eastern language, ''And...He thinks that because we didn't...'' The gardener made a writing gesture in the air and snapped his fingers. ''We didn't write anything about our deal, he thinks it isn't valid.''

Samael just gave Astaroth a bewildered look before bursting into uncontrollable laughter similar to the one when he had heard Rin's ambitions. Samael covered his face with his hand and continued laughing.

Astaroth growled at the laughter that rung in his ears mockingly. ''Well it's not valid, is it? You and father both practise contracts, right? So, oral agreements have become rare, right?''

''You call yourself a demon.'' Samael moved his fingers from his eyes to stare down Astaroth menacingly. ''Oral agreements are what demons strive for most in deals. They're much easier to manipulate, you moron. Just because the literacy rate has gone up in Assiah and Gehenna does not allow one to simply disregard an ancient way of trade! You are lucky you came to me, if Satan heard this, my, he'd have horrible things done to you. Both of you.'' Samael looked at Amaimon and saw him squirm. A grin spread across his features again. He removed his hand and stared at them both until saying, ''Whatever your deal is about, it's valid. Now, what is this deal about?''

''Father brought Egyn back.'' Amaimon spoke in Japanese.

Samael's eyes widened and so did his grin. He stippled his fingers and purred, ''Oh really?''

''Yes...father also kind of beat up Egyn to death when Egyn disrespected him...note that the interval of his release and his beating was less than two hours.'' Amaimon added.

Samael closed his eyes and groaned, ''Oh really?'' He held his head in his open palm and asked, ''So you bet on his life as we usually did as children, I assume?''

Amaimon shrugged, ''Yes.'' He nibbled on his other nails, giving his usual nail biting hand a rest.

''That is a nasty habit you have, Amai-kun.'' Mephisto pointed out.

''You both need to give me a bit more to work with here if you wish for my opinion on the matter.'' Samael told them strictly and crossed his arms.

''I won and he lost his realm. Enough for him to lose his kingly status. '' Amaimon answered.

Astaroth drew his lips back in a sneer, but words failed him, so he just looked at everyone with contempt.

''Father doesn't like you. He'll take this as an advantage and kick you out of his inner circle. Have fun being Elektra's pawn. '' Amaimon said again and bit off his nail. He spat it in his hand and shoved the nail in his pocket- knowing better than to soil his brother's home. He moved onto the other finger and gnawed on it.

''It is valid, Astaroth. No matter which direction you look at it.'' Samael shrugged. ''Honestly, wasting my time. I've just gotten into that sports anime nonsense and found Amaimon's call adorable enough to pause an episode. Mostly flashbacks about their heart wrenching past and how lucky they are to be together – Oh never mind you two cannot possibly understand the artistic value of anime.''

''Aniue, can I stay here?''

''You can and you may. Why?'' Samael asked.

Amaimon shrugged. ''Too much drama is happening in Gehenna right now. I can't even fight anyone it's too boring.''

''Psychological drama, manipulations on every corner, not your fancy, eh?'' Astaroth laughed bitterly. Amaimon didn't deign him worthy of an answer.

Samael snapped his fingers and exclaimed, ''Auf Wiedersehen, Astaroth! Eins, Zwei, Drei!''

Samael went back to watching his sexy, topless men anime with cheesy back stories. He bit at an anime body pillow and squealed. ''Look how cute they are, Amai-kun! LOOK!''

Amaimon ate candy and looked, wondering why he even left to go to Gehenna sometimes. This was a much better afternoon spent than how Iblis spent his.

Speaking of whom!

* * *

6

One may or may not have started a civil war...again

* * *

Iblis was up North now, in some frozen tundra, Egyn wanted him to stay, but he was ordered to leave by the _king_ himself.

Father was a too familiar title to call him by now.

A sneer spread across his face. Iblis trudged on through the snow and fumed, growled, and shouted profanities at everything yet nothing in particular. The snow melted as a result to his anger. That was a plus.

''I don't understand why father has to be so difficult! He knows Egyn isn't well! He knows it's his fault Egyn isn't well! And what does he do?'' Iblis asked nobody. He continued shouting, ''He SMASHES HIS DEMON HEART IN! Well clearly that just proves how unstable he is! A century of pause and relaxation from Egyn did nothing to diminish his deep rooted racism towards water demons!'' Iblis ranted on and heated up each step he took towards the icy palace in North Gehenna.

Approximately ten metres away some low level water demons looked at each other and wondered, ''What the fuck is that guy talking about?''

''I am appalled at whom I'm related to. Whom I'm constantly compared to! Ugh!'' Iblis pulled at his red hair and screamed loudly in sheer infuriation. ''I'm not even his favourite, people just assume because I'm the OTHER fire demon – GAH!'' Iblis made a stance and conjured up a fireball in his palm, he sent it flying at a nearby ice tree and panted as it melted into a puddle. Red fire danced in his eyes as he imagined the tree to be his father.

Again, ten metres away the demons looked at each other and whispered. ''Is that...is that King Iblis? HE SPEAKS?!''

The next fireball he conjured was sent in the hidden demons' direction.

If only Iblis had known that a beloved village thief was among those demons he had nearly incinerated. Maybe then he would have actually been able to get himself out of this situation.

-Fifteen minutes post fireball-

Iblis was surrounded by fifty water demons all clad with ice-picks and swords based on ice. Pretty much anything water or ice related.

The demon king was confident he could make it out alive if he apologised. He knew how proud Egyn's minions were. Then he thought how interested his people would be to learn that their leader was alive...Sort of. BUT THAT HE WAS BACK AND READY TO PARTY!

Iblis wrinkled his face, ''No, I'm not opening with that...'' He whispered. A water whip was sent his way but he dodged it right in the nick of time, only to have a regular snowball hit his face. He blinked the water away and saw some kids glowering at him.

''It's a sad day when children look at you the same way they look at Satan...'' Iblis whispered. He took a deep breath, preparing for a quick getaway.

''Your master, Egyn, is back.'' Iblis announced boldly.

He was met with a bigger onslaught of water and ice.

''Destroy the liar!'' The water demons heard him loud and clear and thought him a liar.

Iblis was offended. He conjured fire to dry himself off, no point in his vessel getting frostbite. He ran downhill, followed by an angry mob of water demons armed to their teeth.

To make matters worse he saw some very influential water demons in the mob. That meant that he may as well have a civil war on his hands if word got out.

The fire demon contemplated how to avoid a war, but couldn't think of anything. Satan would help him figure something out. He knew how to stops wars and start them.

Iblis stopped running and tried calming them down as much as he could. He grimaced. ''Please, cease this behaviour at once and continue as you were!'' He dodged a waterball.

''GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU LITTLE SPARK OF FIRE! EVER SINCE YOU CAME TO PASS AS OUR SUBSTITUTE RULER THE FIRE DEMONS HAVE HAD MORE PRIVILEGE! YOU ARE AS RACIST AS YOUR FATHER!''

They started throwing rocks.

Three little demons formed a battle stance, their arms low to their stomach and raised them, bringing a huge wave from a nearby lake upon the fire demon. Iblis' frown deepened as he stood his ground, getting wet completely. So much for keeping his vessel intact. He could already taste the frostbite. Northern Gehenna was colder than the lowest Assiahn temperature.

''...Are you people satisfied now?'' Iblis asked.

The water demons watched, uneasy.

''Because if you still wish to fight me, I shall fight you without hesitation...I shall destroy your petty demon hearts as painfully as I possibly can.'' He spoke slowly, clearly. The water demons quaked in their boots as he went on.

''I know I'm not Egyn, Hell, I'm a fire demon, second to Satan in power. I KNOW I fail at leading you. I don't understand your culture and your rituals but-''

Fire swirled around him and threatened to lash out at the disrespectful demons. Iblis was tolerant, but even he had a limit. ''-I deserve respect!'' His pupils turned red and his irises black, an inversion in his eyes signified a great deal of energy was about to burst from him.

The younger demons saw death itself in Iblis and took cautious steps back only to meet with a fiery wall forcing them forward.

''I'VE TRIED MY BEST!''

Iblis' shouting caused him to lose control of the fire wall he was building and it went haywire, burning everyone in its wake. Everyone except him of course. Before he could realise what a mess he had created the bodies fell limply on the snow and he back paddled it out of there as fast as he could.

''Shit, fuck, shit...SHIT!'' Iblis kept cursing on his way down. ''Shiiiitttt!''

''Utter fuck. Damn it all to Hell.''

''MERDE!''

The rest was reserved to his native language.

''Oh I killed them all in cold blood. Perfect. Satan's never going to let me forget this. Especially if it doesn't escalate into a war – I'm going to be the beeeest son to him then, my stupid brothers are all going to think I'm the favourite and just...GAH!'' Iblis kicked a fireball in the air, '' I need Egyn.'' Iblis pulled at his hair and tugged hard. ''I need my _brother_.''

* * *

7

* * *

''And that's pretty much all you need to know about the world of today.'' Beelzebub stopped his lengthy explanation and watched Egyn for a reaction.

The water demon nodded his head with a kind smile and raised his hand to ask a question.

''Yes.'' Beelzebub said. ''Go on.''

''I've but only one tiny question...you mentioned a famous shark movie correct?''

''Yes...'' Beelzebub narrowed his eyes.

''With horrible puppets used as sharks right. Not actual sharks.''

''Yeah. No animals were harmed in the making of the film, don't worry.''

''No, no, just...there are movies specifically made about sharks, for shark lovers?''

''Documentaries, yeah man.''

''Like...they're free to watch whenever and have semi accurate information about sharks.''

''YES!''

''Can you get me some of these documentaries, Bub?''

''Of all the things you could watch and do in this new world you choose to watch shark documentaries...I MISSED YA YOU FUCKING SCHOLAR!'' Beelzebub hugged Egyn who looked uncomfortable. He patted Beelzebub awkwardly and demanded to be let go.

Beelzebub let go of him and sheepishly smiled. ''Haha, I missed you is all.''

''Asshole.'' Egyn muttered.

''Wow you're so ruuuudeee!'' Beeluebub awed. ''I MISSED THAT!''

Egyn smiled fondly at his younger brother.

''Beelzebub,'' Egyn started, ''who was in charge of my nation?''

''Iblis was.''

* * *

8

Friends playing with Swords

* * *

Egyn's eyes widened in panic.

''OH FUCKING HELL NO!'' Egyn shouted and jumped out of bed. ''I am not going to allow any more tyranny to befall my people due to that moron's actions. HE DOESN'T KNOW MY PEOPLE'S CULTURE, BLESS HIM!''

''...What's the big deal? He only started a civil war in the fifties once. Other than that he managed to supervise your land peacefully.''

Egyn turned to glare at Beelzebub and sneered, ''Iblis is not good with my type of people. They pretend to be peaceful for his sake and await my return eagerly.''

''And now you're back.''

''Yes, and they probably think I'm going to continue that war on – Beelezbub did we lose that? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REGION'S ECONOMY? HOW ABOUT THE LOSSES? WE'RE A PROUD PEOPLE, WE DON'T SURRENDER!''

''You mean the civil civil war back in the 1830s or the war on Astaroth's army back in the 1890s?'' Beelzebub tried recalling the best he could. Egyn's people fought a lot. You'd expect Fire to be temperamental but Iblis' people were pretty placid in that regard.

It was Egyn's nation one needed to worry about. They held themselves high and would't tolerate an attack on their person no matter whom it came from. Many assassins that attempted to take Satan's life were water demons.

''The 90s incident.''

''Oh yeah Astaroth retreated. You guys won that and expanded your land a bit. Lasted thirty years, but you did it.'' Beelzebub smiled.

Egyn nodded. ''Good.'' He stomped around in his room still and spoke, ''That's good...Wait...'' Egyn turned to look at Beelzebub, his expression deforming from peace to panic again. ''You said Iblis had a civil war on his hands once? With what nation? With what clan?''

''The fire demons. It was quickly resolved don't worry.''

Egyn sighed and rubbed his templates. ''My people have a saying Beelzebub...''

''Yeah?''

''You have a war on one country once; it's nothing to worry about. You have a war on the same country again, it's meant to be and peaceful compromise is not an option.''

''But you guys had plenty of wars on the fire nation...hehehe...''

''This is not a laughing matter, Beelzebub. And we never had two in a row. Except Astaroth and then as I am hearing now, we demolished that little asshole's land.'' The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

''Hey, if you're feeling destructive I heard Azazel's training Rin in combat.''

''What happened to Azazel? He looks...odd.''

''He tasted the urge to kill and doesn't know how to handle it. It's like he's 100 all over again.''

''Didn't he kill that animal when he was a child?''

''Dad.''

''Azazel never took a life?''

''Once.''

''Ah yes that one time.'' Egyn remembered, his tone hushed and coated with fear. ''That was the first time we actually saw his raw power.''

Both demons shivered.

''You know I really ought to stay in bed. Be an obedient little boy.''

''The doctor fled the moment he saw fireworks. Man, people really love their public executions. I think you're fine for leaving that crampt room.'' Beelzebub grinned widely.

''I am so going to teach that child to dodge.'' Egyn's grin sent a small shiver down Beelzebub's spine. He smiled at his brother's blood lust and asked, ''Knife play?''

Egyn cracked his knuckles and advanced towards the training grounds. ''Knife play indeed.''

Beelzebub nagged at Egyn about all trivial things and how weird Assiah was with fast food chain restaurants.

''By chain restaurant you don't mean restaurants that are connected by chains instead just have the same name and owner right?'' Egyn asked for further clarification.

''That's exactly what I mean. I missed talking to someone smart.''

''Try Lucifer.''

''Lucifer hasn't been to Gehenna in decades.''

''Really? He usually doesn't leave Gehenna.'' Egyn wondered, ''What do you think he's up to?''

''Dad sent him on a mission.''

''Dad...'' Egyn tasted the word bitterly on his tongue, ''How can you be so familiar with him?''

''Ah you people never bothered to get to know him is all~''

''What, he's all rainbows and butterflies behind that facade of terror and tyranny he's put up? Is that what you're going to say, because I assure you-''

''No!'' Beelzebub laughed, ''No, of course not. He's all those things. Just not always!''

''Father is far too fickle for me to figure out when he's in a good mood and when he's not.'' Egyn confessed sourly.

Beelzebub shrugged and continued walking alongside his brother. ''I'm just saying that nothing is what meets the eye in this family. Especially concerning Satan.''

''That is true.'' Egyn said and stopped at the door frame to the training room where Azazel was cleaning the floor with Rin.

''What's he doing?'' Beelzebub gestured Rin.

''He fights like a small child...like a baby!'' Egyn laughed. The same one he had used during dinner. It snapped Rin out of his trance and he avoided Azazel's grasp in the last minute.

''Remember to speak Japanese like we all did at dinner.''

Egyn nodded through his laughter.

''OI ASSHOLE WHY AM I SO FUNNY TO YOU?!''

''Oh no...'' Azazel whispered.

Egyn noticed the weapons' stand in the corner and casually strolled to it. He grabbed a few throwing knives and held them tightly. He threw one at Rin.

Rin barely dodged it. ''What the fuck do you think yer doing! HEY!''

''You're merely flinging yourself at Azazel. I'm going to teach you how he thinks. Like a coward avoiding everything in his wake. '' He threw several knives at Rin, staring intently to see if he was going too hard on him.

Rin evaded them barely.

''Oh _wow_, you can't even avoid this.'' Egyn's grin was wide and malicious. ''I wonder how you'll do when I stop kidding around.''

Rin stared at him and yelled. ''BRING IT ON, YOU BASTARD!''

Egyn laughed and bowed out of mock respect. He looked up from his bow and spoke condescendingly, ''Of course, youngest lord.''

''Let's not be too hasty, now!'' Azazel tried helping Rin out of this deathtrap he had gotten himself into.

Beelzebub quickly came to Egyn's defence, ''Nah, Rin needs practise. If you can do that ice pick thing I'd be very happy to film that triumph over Rin!''

Egyn's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. ''Oh, I'm sure I can manage something.'' He grabbed another knife and cooled it down with his touch. He could still manage that much. He wasn't about to allow some meagre domestic feud gone wrong to make him bedridden-

Rin stood his ground and stared him down. ''Well? Are ya gonna do it or not?''

Besides, he noticed how Satan looked at him. He was useless to him now. Until he proved his use Satan wouldn't think anything but the worst of him. At least before, he was too useful to kill. Now, Egyn gulped and flung the knife at Rin, now he was nothing but a trainer for a small child.

Rin stepped away from the knife faster than before and asked, ''That the best you can do huh?''

''Don't provoke him, Rin!'' Azazel shouted from the sidelines.

Egyn took a deep breath. Clasping his hands together, he took another deep breath and channelled all his energy to the knives. He separated his hands and every demon in the room could feel the temperature drop.

Egyn ran his hand across the knives, coating them with ice. He then tested his power and lifted them. Upon seeing his success Egyn's face broke out in a wide grin, he looked at Rin from the corner of his eye and slowly raised his hand up. He waited and then quickly pointed at Rin; all the knives aimed at Rin flew through the air towards him. Egyn's eyes gleamed. He licked his teeth with his tongue and stopped smiling. He had realised his vessels had been switched, but was this vessel deformed? There was something...ON his teeth.

Rin ran while the knives followed him. His usual tactics of dodging didn't work on these. He glared at Egyn, who still kept licking his teeth in confusion. The knives were gaining on him and Rin jumped up, and the knives went flying straight ahead and lodged themselves right in the middle of Azazel's and Beelzebub's conversation.

Azazel mouthed a painful no when he saw the frozen knife. He turned away in second hand embarrassment. ''Rin is going to make a fool out of himself and father will blame me for his incompetence...also he's going to die. Both of them. Father is going to kill Egyn. Egyn is going to kill Rin first. And Father is going to go mad and kill us all.'' Azazel hugged himself tightly and breathed in short and shallow breaths. ''And I-I'm just going to go to Assiah and live.''

''What, you don't think we're smart enough to flee?'' Beelzebub stuck his tongue out.

Azazel's back hair stood up and he recoiled at the sight of his sibling. ''No offense meant! I was just simply saying you're not as quick-''

''As quick as you? My, aren't you growing bold, Third.'' Beelzebub got in Azazel's face and his bugs observed him, every anxious jitter and uncomfortable glance. That was the beauty of having dozens upon dozens of eyes – he was always watching.

The knives dislodged themselves and went after Rin again. He grabbed some chair and tried beating the knives away. ''Azazel A little help here!''

Beelzebub and Egyn both looked at Azazel for a reaction. He sheepishly shook his head no, ''Sorry, Rin.''

Rin's hopeful expression crumbled. The knives circled him and flew for the kill. Rin shrieked in surprise and jumped high in the air as the knives collided with each other at his feet. His heartbeat accelerated when he heard ice colliding with ice again and again, until Egyn seemed to catch on and redirect his hand towards Rin again.

''Oi, asshole, why don't _you_ fight me!?'' Rin shouted like a child asking why his brother didn't want to play with him. Egyn found it adorable. He still didn't have time to process what exactly was happening with Rin, too preoccupied with the things on his teeth. Was that...He touched his teeth now, ''Is this metal? This is metal. Beelzebub!'' Egyn shouted desperately and crossed the training ground without a second thought.

Azazel and Beelzebub turned to look at Egyn and his mad tongue.

''Yeah, bro?''

''What is in my mouth?'' Egyn asked, annoyed.

''Well open up.'' Bub ordered playfully. ''Let dentist Bub do the job.'' He rolled up his sleeves and saw nothing in his mouth.

''There's nothing in your mouth dude.''

''Ok fine. THERE IS SOMETHING WEIRD AND DISGUSTING ON MY TEETH! I TASTE METAL!'' Egyn flailed his arms.

Azazel snickered.

''Haha, you mean bracesss!'' Beelzebub laughed.

''Whatever you wish to call them, fine! Tell me what their use is in the world?!''

''Well, when a human finds that their teeth are aesthetically unappealing, they decide to get these braces...they apparently make them the same as every other person's teeth.'' Azazel explained.

Bub turned to Rin and grinned at the way he was running for his life.

''You can't control them without freezing them, right?''

''I could if I just got them wet. I can't even conjure up some water. And this trick is pretty taxing. Do you think I ought to allow us a small breather?'' Egyn asked.

Azazel nodded quickly. Bub said nah.

Egyn stared at Bub. ''I don't like you.''

Bub snorted. ''I'm adorable. All of you people are under severe _obligation_ to like me.''

Azazel snapped his fingers. ''So that's why you do these modern things. For attention. Because in your sad little mind attention seekers are loved! I've cracked you!''

''Leave the fan theories to me, buddy. _Thanks_.'' Beelzebub deadpanned.

Egyn gave Azazel thumbs up.

A really loud scream followed with blue fire tore the three demon kings from their conversation. They glued their eyes to Rin and saw all the, once frozen, knives fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

''Damn it, they're dry.'' Egyn mumbled. ''Can't control dry shit.''

Rin panted hard. His breathing hitched as he stumbled for words.

When the knives had cornered him again he had had no option of retreating or jumping up. Then a sudden burst of energy had overcome him and he placed his open palms to shield himself hoping to survive.

He didn't expect a jet of fire to come stumbling out his hands, defrosting the knives and rendering them useless.

Rin fell to his knees and stared at the demon kings. Beelzebub whistled in awe, Azazel blinked in surprise, but Egyn...Egyn gave Rin a genuine smile.

''I like ya kid!'' Egyn stomped up to him hastily with big wide steps, forgetting Beelzebub's instructions from before. His robe swished with the small wind that crept through the high windows that were covered in mist. The water demon gazed at Rin and understood _why_ he lived.

He stretched out his hand to him and said, ''Take it. Let me help you up, prince. It's the least I could possibly do.'' Rin reluctantly raised his arm and shakily took it. Egyn was decisive and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him up to his feet. The water demon eyed him, looked his fatigued brother over, and spoke happily. ''I understand that we started off on a wrong foot, but I assure you that you and I won't have any more problems.''

Rin smiled at the smile Egyn gave him and asked Azazel in fluent Japanese.

''What did this guy say?''

Egyn's face went red with embarrassment as Azazel and Beelzebub both laughed.

Azazel smiled and translated the message. Rin nodded his head, his tail swishing like a gleeful pup's. ''Hey, thanks man! You don't seem half bad yourself.'' The wide toothy grin he gave Egyn told him how truly naive he was.

The water king nodded his head in thanks and said, ''Your compliment means quite a deal, Heir.'' He narrowed his eyes and spat in Japanese.

Rin furrowed his brow and asked what he meant by that.

Egyn crossed his arms and laughed resentfully at him. ''You're the heir, kid. Can't you figure it out on your own? Why do you think father's not killed you? Blue fire is a royal trait, many, if not all, demons believe that the demon coated in blue flames ought to rule. Forgive me for acting out of place. I wasn't aware I was talking to someone with father's flames. You do look alike. More so than any of us.'' Egyn burst Rin's bubble. Then his eyes scanned Rin for a reaction.

Rin clenched his hands and gritted his teeth in anger. ''Don't ever say something like that again, you asshole! I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!'' Blue fire erupted and coated Rin instantly. Rin flung himself at Egyn.

Egyn dodged and grabbed one of the many knives from the floor. He held onto the knife. This situation served well as a desperate reminder of his uselessness against demons. ''Tsk,'' Egyn frowned.

Beelzebub took his phone out.

Azazel contemplated going in to stop the battle or staying out of it. He stepped in and instantly stepped back out of the training field. The sidelines were nice.

''Hello there, children.'' A new voice said from the doorframe. Again. His children truly weren't as attentive as he had hoped them to be.

Beelzebub and Azazel tore their eyes from the fight and greeted their father with respect. Some more than others.

''Greetings, father!''

''Sup, dad.''

Satan smiled at them both and returned his focus to Rin and Egyn. He scowled at seeing his should be bedridden son out of bed.

''Beelzebub, how is Egyn?'' Satan inquired casually, a deep frown on his face.

''He's cool.'' Bub said with a shrug.

''Well, that's something as a start.'' Satan said.

Azazel pointed to the exit, ''I'll leave now. You two can do your thing. Father-son bonding time and all.''

Satan looked at Beelzebub and said sarcastically. ''Me? Bond with him. I'm appalled you would think like that, Azazel. Besides, I need you with me, so if I'm making you uncomfortable, tough luck. You and I have some animals to hunt.''

''...What?'' Azazel's eyes widened. ''No, no, no father. Reconsider. You have the executions and-''

''That? I've lost the right to go to that. Ms I'm-so-damn-well-fine-and-democratic-and-advanced-for-a-demon-my-age has taken over.'' Satan sounded bitter, like a test he had been studying for was failed and his arch nemesis scored highest in class. Well, it _was_ like that.

''Should we do something about that?'' Azazel pointed awkwardly at Rin and Egyn circling each other like Russia and America during the Cold War.

Satan mumbled something under his breath and snapped his fingers, Rin's flames went out and the child fell to the floor when a sudden and sharp pain overwhelmed his senses. It passed quickly, but the haunting phantom pains would stay with him for a while after.

Egyn looked down at Rin, looked at Satan, looked at Rin, looked at Satan, and decided to go back to bed.

''Egyn, rest! You've got a pretty serious and bleak situation on your hands.''

''...Don't you mean a Sirius and Black situation?'' Beelzebub chuckled and nudged his father who gave him a smile of understanding.

''I like you Beelzebub, but you need to stop.'' Satan said.

Rin started yelling at Satan.

Satan turned to his son, marched up to him, pulled him up by his collar, and hissed, ''What do you want?''

Rin glared at him with a wide sneer tainting his usually innocent features. ''I want answers! Why could I use my flames all of a sudden huh?! And why did you do that ya fucking asshole!''

Satan throttled the young demon in his grasp. ''You were destroying my belongings. I like my things to stay as they are. Intact.''

''WHAT THINGS?! I was fighting Egyn and he started it in the first place, bastard!'' Rin struggled to get out of Satan's iron grip. It didn't bode well with the devil.

The grip on his youngest tightened and he answered his petty questions with a growl and red pupils. ''Why yes, child, didn't you know? I think of you, my disgusting children as _my_ property.''

Azazel and Beelzebub looked at each other and shrugged, not caring in the slightest. Their father gave them freedom as long as they didn't forget where their loyalty lied. Claiming one's children as their property was a demon thing. Beelzebub grinned in euphoria; Rin didn't know this – at all~!

He watched as Rin's determined, rebellious expression morphed into something of a child who had just witnessed great horror. His facial muscles lessened and he frowned at his biological father's words.

''We're just property to you?'' Rin asked and bit his lip to subdue a horrified outburst.

Satan noticed fear creeping up his son and slowly seeping through his skin and into his insides, burrowing deep inside, and realized what a good opportunity he had. A small nod, but it was enough to fully show his son what it meant to be his child. _''Yes_,'' Satan played with the fabric of his son's clothes, kneading the clothing he had in his vice grip to calm himself down.

He spoke softly, ''You are nothing more to me than pawns I will gladly sacrifice to achieve my goals.'' Satan let go of his son and he fell on the floor with a loud thump. ''And to answer your question, young son o' mine, you can probably sense the power coursing through your body like a fiery current of magnificent strength – well, how should I put this delicately,'' Satan tapped his chin with his clawed finger and hmmed. He snapped his fingers and opened up his robe, looking for something in the inner pockets he had formed magically to be endless.

Satan grinned at his son and waited hungrily for the reaction. It was just delectable breaking in newbie demons. Usually he would pace himself because Rin was 15. However, he looked and acted like a spoiled demon of 200. So, Satan took many liberties.

He took out a long, elegant, blue hilt that looked all too familiar to Rin. As the youngest waited to see the comforting sight of the blade, he was horrified. Satan handed the hilt to his son and waited for the youngest to catch on.

''God themselves delivered it with a bunch of excuses how much people committed suicide during winter and how it was busy, busy, _busy_ up in Heaven- of course I made sure to run them out of my realm, couldn't bare the stench of holiness stinking up the place you know-'' Satan saw horror in Rin as he held onto the hilt and tightened his grip. His other hand was clenched in a fist. Rin breathed in sharply and exhaled with fierce hatred towards the speaking demon.

''I made sure to cut it evenly. I first broke the sword in half you see,'' Rin winced, ''I assume that's when you felt the surge of energy cloak you and give you power to conjure flames.''

''How dare you...'' Rin whispered, his voice gradually grew louder, ''How could you do this...HOW DARE YOU!''

Satan narrowed his eyes at the ungrateful tone his son was taking with him. ''I did you a favour. You're free from Assiah's restraints now. It's not like you belonged there. You're a demon like us.'' Satan gestured him and his sons. ''Besides, I'll get you a new sword if you're so worked up about it.'' The devil offhandedly said. ''You had no one that wanted you in Assiah. In Gehenna at least you're surrounded with family.''

''I HAD MY FRIENDS!'' Rin's outburst caused Azazel to twitch.

''Had? What a suitable tense!'' Satan cackled.


	6. Chapter 5

Edited.

* * *

Chapter Five

Enter

1

The Maiden and the Spy

* * *

She hit him across the face with her open palm. Rage overpowered any common sense she had as she hit him again and again and again.

He let her hit him, his expression empty, dull eyes stared at a spot on the wall in front of him, and his fingers twitched around the sceptre he held.

''YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!''

He could've summoned his demon and saved Bon, saved Konekomaru, saved his friends.

Instead he saved his mission.

He smiled.

He had saved himself.

''I saved you, Izumo-chan!''

Her fist flew at him and he caught it, ''Aww come on, you're alive, your sister's alive, isn't that what you only care about?'' He laughed and she snarled, she fought against him, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

Things went too far.

No, Shima thought gravely, this was _meant_ to go too far.

He accepted to be Samael's spy and that was the stepping stone to his annihilation. Shima went as far as to say that he enjoyed being a spy- that he enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with every mission.

What forced him down, what clipped his wings and made him fall wasn't his pride, but things getting too real too fast.

He should've expected it to happen sooner.

Yet it happened when he let his guard down.

Izumo's beautiful face was scrunched up in anger, hot tears trailing down her cheeks, she slammed her fists at him again. She screamed at him and he only stopped her from hurting him.

''WHAT KIND OF COMRADE ARE YOU?!''

* * *

A foolish one.

A naive, young one.

A human one.

* * *

Shima bit his lip and subdued the cry that threatened to escape him. There were no tears, there was no sign of him being distressed – there was only emptiness.

''Izumo, calm down, preserve your energy...'' Renzo said to her slowly, mist falling over his eyes. ''You'll need it for the experiments.''

Izumo choked and her breath hitched and she screamed horrible things at him.

Renzo turned away from her.

''I am sorry-''

''NO, NO YOU AREN'T!''

Maybe she was right, maybe he had lost himself in this game of faces. His face certainly wasn't working properly. A sad person shouldn't look this neutral?

No, he recalled his family bawling their eyes out at the death of his brother, he supposed he was a spy at heart.

''Save your energy, Izumo,'' He started harshly, his eyes looked back on the spot on the wall, something hideous drawing him towards it, ''You'll need it.''

''And you'll need a better conscious than that, you garbage!''

''Izumoo-chan, don't be so harsh!'' He laughed, voice light and carefree. ''I rescued us, that was all I could handle.''

She looked at him with disgust.

''If you cared about them, you wouldn't laugh.''

As if she knew anything about his situation.

He laughed to appease his puppeteers.

If he'd cry they'd call him defective and cut his strings only to later burn him.

Emotions were veiled.

If he unveiled them even in complete privacy, he'd become obsolete.

So, no, he didn't need a new conscious.

He needed to get away from Izumo.

''When I win against my demons, I will make your death slow.'' She warned him and he nodded.

''Fair enough.''

''I WILL MAKE YOU WRITHE IN PAIN, SHIMA!''

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be this angry at him if he hadn't 'killed' her foxes.

She fell silent and he thanked the heavens for that.

Then he noticed why silence reigned.

He quickly grabbed his sceptre and aimed it at the demon who had appeared out of thin air in the holding cell.

''No, no, don't aim things at me. I don't like things being aimed at me. I'm going, don't do anything.'' The cyan haired demon skittered away, vanishing into thin air just as he appeared.

''Did you sense his aura?'' Izumo asked, frightened to her core. She shivered and grabbed her arms.

Shima's eyes were wide and his sceptre shook briefly. He composed himself and shrugged. ''It wasn't that bad. Lower than Boss, definitely.'' His mind betrayed him and his voice cracked.

''Who was that, do you know?'' Izumo asked.

''A brother?''

She nodded slowly, processing things. ''Do you think it has anything to do with Rin?''

''Rin is probably dead.''

''You don't know?'' She asked him again, this time amused.

''I don't know everything, Izumo.''

Izumo moved in front of him and they made eye contact. She clenched her hands and sneered. ''The only thing you better know for sure is that I'll be coming after you, Shima Renzo, and that nothing in this world or the other will stop me.''

''I wish you luck.''

She snorted. ''I don't need luck.''

He smiled and left her alone.

''Everyone needs luck, Izumo-chan.''

* * *

2

Lucifer

* * *

If any of his brothers asked him how he was he'd just look at them for a very long time and _bleed_.

That usually answered their burning questions and stopped the incessant inquires.

It hurt being in a decomposing vessel, but there wasn't a better way to test his team's findings than on himself. He was bloodily related to Satan, after all.

He was used to pain.

The chronic pain was just another thing he'd have to endure in life.

Satan was pleased with his progress. Well, he wasn't _displeased_. No, Lucifer thought in horrible blinding pain that threatened to make him bleed out right there on the damn medical bed, he's never pleased or displeased by anything I do. It's so...irritating.

Sometimes he doubted how much loyalty he needed to show to be regarded highly by his father. Then he tossed those treasonous – those _ungrateful_ thoughts out of his sick mind. He wasn't thinking straight. His father had assigned this project to him, thus showing how much he trusted him. Lucifer couldn't say no to that. With a groan, and a coughing fit he managed to sit up.

With a shaky hand Lucifer pressed a button to summon one of his loyal subjects. His right hand entered his private chambers and bowed in respect before examining his life support machine. He could manage a short period without it, but it was unwise to do so.

''Are you any better than yesterday, Lucifer-sama?'' She asked him, narrowing her eyes in worry behind her glasses.

A coughing fit engulfed him.

He wished to go back to Gehenna and rejuvenate. He longed to see his realm and his people. The kingdom of light, and in the broader sense, those stemming from the darkness and existing within the shadows – Lucifer wondered how his kingdom fared without him. Naturally, he couldn't trust every idle gossip a coal tar whispered in the wind.

Although, Lucifer was honestly bemused as to why Azazel was a topic to begin with – let alone the newest and most interesting of topics in Gehenna.

Things changed in his absence.

He heard Egyn was back too.

And he was still bound to Assiah by duty.

It sucked to be the dutiful son.

''How is the immortality elixir experiment?'' Lucifer asked through coughs, he grasped the railing on his bed and used it as support. The main woman in his organisation scowled softly, ''It is going according to plan. Kamiki Izumo is set for testing and we are awaiting the results of her compatibility test. ''

Lucifer observed her work and smiled softly. Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the bedding, Lucifer quickly placed a hand over his mouth and coughed into it, heaving blood and spit.

The woman handed him a handkerchief and said she would have lower ranked soldier take care of the mess all whilst taking an authoritative tone with him, she was outstanding to him, the way she broke the new recruits in, the way she stood without outward fear nearby him, the way he couldn't help but respect her. She adjusted her glasses and requested to leave and see to some matters. Lucifer allowed her, casting a hungry stare after her.

Then he glanced at a calendar hanging in a barren room and noticed the date. Kamiki Izumo's testing was supposed to commence tomorrow. So soon? That pig was desperate.

''Officer.'' Lucifer called after the woman and withheld a strong urge to throw his intestines up.

She turned immediately, ''Yes, Lucifer-sama, do you require something?''

''Give me the full report on Kamiki-san's test. Personally.'' He made sure to add the last part. Lucifer noticed that he made sure to add a lot of things to keep that pig away from him. Gedoin Michael irritated him. He was the perfect example of 'I don't care about people and their feelings because they have to tolerate my existence due to my superior intellect'. In secrecy, Lucifer hoped something terrible would happen to him. He had a hunch everyone thought the same.

Lucifer lied down to sleep too exhausted to do anything else.

He slept undisturbed for three minutes. Then an alarm woke him up with a start. His highest in command ran to his room with a few other Illuminati soldiers waiting on her hand and foot. She probably brought them as reinforcements. Lucifer used all the strength at his disposal to stand and fight if the menace proved to be of high power calibre. Lucifer made sure to ask Samael if he would come after them, knowing that even if his brother lied, the elder would know it. Yes, even the infamous liar had a _tell_. A tell only his closest family knew. They had grown apart but _the tell_ had not changed. At least, Lucifer hoped it had not.

''Don't worry Commander-sama, we'll protect you.''

Lucifer was not a _proud_ demon. However, he hated that in his own organisation, just because they saw him attached to a machine, they immediately thought him weak. Maybe he was, but he was not going to accept that so easily.

He'd face the intruder with ferocity. After clenching his hands into fists, he felt a ball of blood coming up his throat. He gulped it down with great difficulty. His right hand noticed this and hovered her hand above her holstered gun just a tiny bit closer than before.

Lucifer's eyes scanned the machine telling him his state and had to wonder; who in their right mind would try to infiltrate his organisation? It was hard to find and extremely hard to infiltrate. Top of the grade security, the salesman said so!

He could've been lied to by said salesman. That was a possibility.

''What, he just disappeared!'' One of his guards exclaimed in fear. ''Commander-sama, look at this.'' They handed him a small device on which he could see the cameras. The chuckle he let out was a hard thing for him, but something he hadn't done in an extremely long time.

''Call off the guards.'' Lucifer told them with a crimson smile. ''It is merely my brother.''

* * *

3

* * *

They shot at him.

Azazel didn't sneer, didn't blink in surprise, and he didn't counter-attack in defence. He glided through the organisation and searched for his brother.

The bullets merely phased through his intangible form.

The humans in Lucifer's army were tainted, their souls unsalvageable, and Azazel couldn't bring himself to frown sadly, to show some grief for the souls lost for Heaven and the souls earned in his eternal dominion.

Azazel said nothing, he phased through walls and saw many things, he saw pigs, he saw experiments, he saw guards making out secretly in a supply closet –and he got tired.

For only a moment he turned tangible in a room where the only weapon was a demon summoning sceptre.

That was easier than annoying bullets.

Azazel never enjoyed death by firearm. It lacked subtlety. It lacked the roman sophistication of a backstab.

He saw children.

And he frowned.

''No, no, don't aim things at me. I don't like things being aimed at me. I'm going, don't do anything.'' His voice was fantic, it wavered, and before the pink haired boy could do anything, he turned intangible and fled.

Too young.

Not really.

His brothers started early. He was the one behind.

Azazel bit his lip, drew purple blood, and then he screamed in anguish and rage.

Nobody saw him.

Nobody heard him.

''This is just pleasant. Oh absolutely wonderful, this entire situation of mine. Yes.'' Azazel bitterly spat. He looked at a camera and said. ''Lucifer, I'm here to give you a message. Let me through.''

The humans stopped firing bullets at him and Azazel assumed they realised who he was. As he phased through the last door to where Lucifer was he saw two gorillas and a woman guarding his eldest brother like he was here to kill him. The woman especially. Azazel raised an eyebrow. He turned to his brother and turned fully tangible, letting the humans see him as best as they could.

They said to him, ''King Azazel-sama it is our honour to host you and attend to your every need. There is a hotel near here that we will gladly pay for you to stay in-'' Azazel let out a snort.

''I'm not here to stay.'' He went on, ''I'm here serving as a messenger. '' He was surprised at how business like he sounded.

They looked at Azazel oddly and then turned to their commander, waiting for his orders. Loyal dogs, Azazel noticed, just like Iblis.

''Leave us.'' Lucifer said, eyeing Azazel with wariness, ''All of you.''

...

''I barely recognized you.''

Azazel cocked his head to the side like a confused pup and asked with a stutter, ''W-what do you m-mean?''

''You're...different. You seem more anxious than usu-'' Lucifer coughed blood causing Azazel to run to his aid.

''I don't know what you mean.'' Azazel lied.

Lucifer glanced up at him, his tired eyes telling him it was not the time to be in denial.

''I nearly killed someone – Amaimon.''

''And you feel guilt?'' Lucifer asked with a handkerchief to his mouth.

Azazel rubbed his arms awkwardly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. ''No. And that's the problem. I don't feel the usual stuff I've felt before.''

''Ah.''

''I feel...nothing.''

''Nothing?'' Lucifer wondered. ''Absolutely nothing? Sadness, grief, joy?''

''Everything feels watered down _now_.''

Lucifer nodded his head, keeping his expression solemn.

''You're feeling like a demon.''

''I felt like one before, the water-down-ness is familiar to me.'' Azazel spat, ''It's the fact that I felt a GREAT amount of emotion- positive emotion – when I went after Amaimon. My eyes did that thing, you know...like last time.'' Azazel turned his gaze from Lucifer. He couldn't face him. ''My emotions aren't as organised as before. I trained myself to react specifically according to societal culture as not to appear...odd. Like Amaimon.''

Lucifer nodded again. His responses were limited due to his health, but Azazel felt grateful to his listening ears.

''Well, learn how to handle it again. Make a new system, and just...do your thing. If I've ever had to give an example of a person knowing to control their emotions, it's you. ''

''...Father has other plans for the new me.''

''What new you? This was you all along-'' Lucifer cut himself off when he saw Azazel grip his arms tightly, sinking his claws in his flesh.

''I don't like me then.'' The younger's response was soft and timid but it held a lot of anger behind the words. Anger at himself mostly. ''I feel different and not the good kind. Not the kind when I eat something new and need to see if I'll like it or not. It feels like the time father forced me to kill but I couldn't and he looked at me with ...with such...disappointment! He didn't say anything he just made sure to look at me less over the coming centuries. When the rest of them were born father didn't have any difficulty with them and I was happy. I was happy to be so...petty compared to them. I was always in the sidelines.'' Azazel shouted, a rare moment for the quiet demon. Lucifer made sure to listen intently.

''Just...'' Azazel trailed off, ''I don't want to go hunting in the Western mountains.''

Lucifer snorted and coughed blood.

Azazel gave him the most hideous glare he could muster. ''You're laughing at me now? I come seeking your wisdom, o magnificently old one, and you laugh at my inner struggle? Really I expected more from you, Lucifer.''

''Go on that hunting trip in the Western mountains. It's not what you think.''

''He wants me to hunt animals, said so himself! I'm not killing anything with a soul, Lucifer. That's betraying my own kin.'' Lucifer's eyebrows rose at his brother's words but nevertheless he did not interrupt, ''How'd you feel like if I demolished your vessel and forced you to be all alone with many predators stalking your heel?'' Azazel asked, frantic.

''Firstly, strongest demon after the ancients. Hello.'' Lucifer waved with difficulty, ''Secondly,'' He coughed, ''you don't know what kind of hunting trip it is.'' At the look Azazel gave him Lucifer continued, ''There are different types of hunting trips we go on. Well, father takes us on. Thirdly, you'll like the scenery. Father tells stories on these trips. He's never told you about Zero correct?'' Lucifer asked.

Azazel shook his head no. ''What's a Zero? Aside from a number.''

''Father'll kill me if I reveal the secret. It's part of the fun. I assure you, your body count proves father will not force you to do the _unspeakable_.'' Lucifer's words were exaggerating and mocking Azazel's belief. ''I mean you've killed less than ten people. I remember he shoved me in a clan once when I was three hundred and five and told me not to return without having killed at least as many people as my age.''

Azazel's eyes seemed to widen at that. ''You were barely able to control your powers back then,'' his voice was stricken with shock.

''Samael has a few stories about his childhood as well. He doesn't share them as easily as I.''

''Why didn't he persist with me then?''

''You were...an odd child.''

''_Gee thanks.'' _

''I'm serious. Father seemed to walk on eggshells around you. He's one of the rare demons who can see spirits, not like you of course, just odd shapes. He used to complain how he couldn't even get near you at times. You were very sheltered by spirits as Satan put it.''

''Well the elder spirits are fond of me and wish to aid me in battle.'' Azazel noticed. ''I'm just apprehensive about going on that hunting trip, but he told me he'd never let me live it down if I didn't. Father follows through with his threats, so, on one hand I'm doing everything against my personality and character, on the other I live.''

''Go with father. If you regret it, I'll give you some of my land.'' Lucifer consoled in the only way he knew. Azazel gave him a confused look. Lucifer sighed. 'Was the messenger bit a lie or do you really have a message?''

Azazel's face portrayed indifference. ''Father has a message for you.''

Lucifer's curiosity piqued, he edged forward.

Azazel straightened himself up, held himself like a proper royal, and spoke like one as well. His words were clear and for once they weren't soft and low. ''Father has ordered you to return to Gehenna to personally convey your findings to him. You may bring two people. One of which must be Shima Renzo.''

Lucifer furrowed his brow, trying to recall what could possibly be of interest to father regarding Shima Renzo. Then Lucifer remembered Shima Renzo's past relations with Rin and Samael. The eldest son nodded. ''Consider it done.''

''He awaits you by the end of the week. You can open a mock copy of a Gehenna gate, correct?'' Azazel tested the Illuminati's capabilities. Lucifer nodded again, this time with a bit of restraint. He didn't like people doubting him.

''Know, brother of mine, when it is wise and when it is not to ask things of the sensitive sort. You are good with avoiding conflict. Brush up on how you learnt this peculiar skill.'' Lucifer gestured the door. Azazel bowed his head and left with a warm goodbye on his lips and more problems than he had entered with.

* * *

4

Denial town – population Rin

* * *

Technically, as Beelzebub thought, it wasn't even a town. You needed a correct amount of people living in one space for it to be called a town, right? One certainly didn't make enough for a place of residence to be called a town. Then again, this was just a witty saying he really shouldn't think too much about.

He knocked on the door and called, ''Hey, lil bro, your language lessons are today, remember! Dad expects results.'' Beelzebub repeated, thinking Rin was on the deaf side of the spectrum. ''Oi, lil shit, get your ass out of here. I'm teaching you the lovely language of Gehenna cause Azazel isn't here and dad can't seem to find a tutor that knows Japanese. You just had to be Japanese, didn't you!'' Beelzebub kicked down the door, forgetting Satan didn't allow Rin to lock his door and had taken the key. The door went down and Beelzebub shrugged with the notion that; the damage was done and what was done could not be taken back. No matter how much he wanted it.

''Riiinnnn!'' Beelzebub whined for his brother and searched for him in the dark room. He opened up the blinds and saw his youngest brother sleeping soundly. This surprised Beelzebub. He expected to see his pillow drenched with tears and his eyes red from all the crying he had to have done. Instead he was met with a groan and a pillow projectile flying straight at him. Beelzebub caught it and wondered to himself, ''The fuck.''

Beelzebub proceeded to shake his younger sibling awake and ask 'Are you all right Rin? Ya even awake there bud?''

''Mhm. M'fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' Rin asked with a smile and stood up from his bed. He stretched his limbs out and cracked his bones. ''Is the language super hard as Azazel mentioned?''

Beelzebub shuddered. Rin gawked at the response. 'What if I don't get? Like ever? I don't want to be that guy who can't even say hello because the language is too hard damn it!'' Rin ranted.

Beelzebub was about to chuckle and reassure him that he would know how to at least greet people properly and then he remembered that there were thirty-seven canon greetings in the Gehennian tongue all assigned to a respected class that if you mixed up might lead to a war or an alliance to be broken. ''Hehehe...heh...'' Beelzebub's laugh was strained. He gulped and noted he needed to be extra careful with teaching Rin. He wasn't just some peasant boy, he was a damn royal!

Rin smiled at Beelzebub, he was one of the rare people he liked.

Later, Rin would come to detest Beelzebub.

''...And then to understand the language better we'll have to study the phonetics before jumping into conversation and other speaking things. Just sticking to writing now...writing is easier than speaking. There's only like...you know of the Crete alphabet?'' Beelzebub tried helping Rin understand but found himself lacking in the teaching department. Dad taught him how to speak by speaking to him but he had the advantage of learning the language as he grew and his brain developed. Rin had none of this.

''...Do you want to take a break?'' Rin asked, seeing how stressed out Beelzebub was becoming.

''NO!'' The bug demon shouted and returned to Rin's lesson. ''Okay fine maybe a break would do us good.''

''OK. Bye. How do you guys say bye?''

''We don't say bye, Rin. We say 'I hope your time with me has been prosperous so now we part on good terms' or 'shoo'. '' Beelzebub said, his voice sounding erratic and atonal for a laid back demon Rin got to know him as.

''How do you guys say fuck off then?''

Beelzebub snorted. ''Okay. As your older brother I feel severe obligation to teach you curse words but you won't be able to pronounce them just yet. Ah what the Hell. Here it goes.'' Beelzebub began talking in a combination of growls and hisses whilst making the funniest faces and hand gesticulations. Rin didn't understand a word – err – growl, but he did find Beelzebub's speech funny.

''And that's just conversational Gehennian. Like, casual –hanging- out-with-my-pals Gehennian y'know.'' The bug demon said with a shrug. ''You're going to have to speak the 'poet's language' to understand dad and his bigoted friends. Well, dad usually speaks this weird combination of both when he's with family but other than that, 'poet's language'.'' Beelzebub's words were discouraging. Rin frowned and decided it was too hard for him to learn a language.

''Well, there's a shortcut if you know Sumerian. Given how Sumerian was based off our language. Well, it's more or less demon Esperanto.'' Beelzebub rambled. Rin noticed that his brother talked with his hands a lot when he explained things.

''Azazel's good at teaching. I don't have the patience for that.''

''How do you say Rin?'' Rin kept on asking questions Beelzebub was quickly becoming sick of.

''I'm teaching you writing damn it. So I can help Azazel at least a little bit. He's stressed and when that idiot gets stressed he gets sick.''

''Why is your language hard?'' Rin asked.

''Why the fuck is Japanese so hard?''Beelzebub countered.

Rin protested, ''It's not hard.''

''Yeah cause you grew up with it. It takes time to learn a language. Trust me on this.''

Rin took in Beelzebub's words and whispered, ''I hope I can learn this language. It seems cool.'' He gave his brother a big toothy grin. His tail swished. ''It'd be nice to talk to you guys.''

''Nah I talk more in English than I do in my native language.''

''Really?'' Rin asked.

''Azazel's really into this weird Balkan language I don't know what it is. Iblis and Egyn are really into the Roman languages. Sammy loves Japanese and German. Amaimon...yessh I dunno what he likes. Nothing? I know Lucifer finds old Native American languages fascinating. Or at least he used to. Astaroth has never interested me to begin with so I don't care.''

Rin raised a hand to ask.

''Yes, Rin?''

''Do you guys have on alphabet like the English do or is it like us Japanese people?''

Beelzebub wanted to shrivel up and die at that question.

''It's kinda hard to answer that...It...changes...''

Rin gave him a confused look. ''Okay then. How does your verb conju...conja?''

Beelzebub sweated. ''Conjugation...Verb conjugation...fine...fine...''

''What do you mean by fine?'' Rin was really becoming scared about learning this terrifying language now.

''Just...there's not really a pattern to how we conjugate verbs...well I mean there probably is but I haven't really noticed it. I dunno I'm lucky to have grown up with the language man!''

''Dude the fuck!'' Rin shouted, ''I can't learn that language! It's too hard!''

''YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! I don't know the first thing about teaching you!''

''Well then why did you wake me up and why do you keep looking at me weirdly!'' Rin demanded to know, crossing his arms and glaring.

''Your friends are dead, Rin.'' Beelzebub said suddenly, ''And you don't look like you care.''

Rin laughed. ''They're not dead. Satan lied. You're lying with him. I don't care. It's some sick twisted way of making fun of me. They're not dead.''

''Oooh buddy no. No. They're dead. I went to your brother's funeral. Demon family gotta represent bruh... I could've said that with an ounce of dignity.'' Beelzebub sighed in aggravation to himself. ''It was a nice ceremony. People cried. Samael didn't of course, he looked pissed actually. But not the outright kind of pissed you could see on his face when he's alone but the kind he knows how to hide from a human eye well.''

''You're sick.'' Rin told him and stormed off. Beelzebub sighed deeply and followed his brother.F

''I may be sick about lots of things but death of a family member is not something I would take lightly. I understand you don't believe me but it's true. Now come on, let me teach you how to write your name, title, and blood status in Gehennian. I'm king Beelzebub, Satan's kin. We share the same blood status, that's basically a way of asking whose kid you are.'' With a fling of his hand Beelzebub said it was not a big deal. ''The only bloodlines that you need to know about are Satan's and Elektra's.'' At Rin's curious look Beelzebub laughed, ''You better hope to whatever you believe in that you never meet Elektra. Her family however is really fun to be around. Her daughter Munja is a riot. Ha.'' There was a smile on Beelzebub's face, a soft and warm smile that Rin found weird. The bug demon looked mellow.

''Munja is so awesome.'' The bug demon sighed in content. He then shrugged. ''All right, buddy, take five. You've got demon history now right? Followed with mathematics?''

Rin's face dropped at the mention of the last subject. ''Can I live an ignorant life in a kitchen? I won't use my flames, I'll just be a cook or something. Why do I even neeed math!'' The youngest demon wondered aloud and shouted in desperation.

''Well aside from making easy calculations, not getting fucked when they're giving you change at the grocery store, or knowing how to calculate percentages a demon requires to know advanced math due to fighting. Let me take you to see Amaimon training, he and Astaroth have gotten back from Assiah. Asta still hasn't told father he's lost his realm. Come, come, the need for your mathematical education will become clear when you see the master fight. I'd show you father but he's at a meeting with his war council that doubles as a regular council when there's no war. This is an odd era of peace Gehenna has entered, many are uneasy. COME!'' Beelzebub grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged him outside.

There was a small training room where Azazel and he had fought, the same one where Egyn had shown his face and decided to make it rain ice upon Rin. The youngest demon struggled to understand why anyone would need an even bigger training field. Amaimon apparently needed it.

It was surrounded by various Gehennian flora, but the floor was panelled with ceramic squares. There were three figures on the secluded training ground. Two stayed close and alarmed, their breathing erratic. Both seemed to calm down at the sight of Beelzebub, the bug demon poured in a sense of sanity to the trio. What laughable fools. Beelzebub's thoughts mocked the servants pinned against his brother, as if he was dumb enough to stop Amaimon.

Amaimon had changed vessels. Samael kept some spares in a pocket dimension just in case. The gardener was grateful. He had dressed is identically as the one Rin knew him as. No longer was he little Suzie the neighbourhood animal killer. He felt better in this taller vessel. With a bored expression Amaimon prepared for the projectiles the servants would fire at him. They weren't the normal type servants, each one had to have at least some combat training before enlisting as one of Satan's servants. Take for example the two rare water demons in Satan's charge.

Penelope and Gerge of the main water clan held their stances perfectly, not flinching at Amaimon's hollow gaze. Gerge formed a water ball and aimed it at Amaimon who dodged it with ease and tore open the ceramic floor with one of the tree roots form a nearby plant. The plant's root relished the water from the attack on Amaimon and grew stronger. Amaimon huffed and motioned with his hands to the other plants around him. They moved and played as Amaimon commanded them.

The water demons gulped down lumps of fear creeping up their throats wanting to scream for help. Penelope hid behind Gerge and concentrated on her abilities. She inhaled deeply, needing time to think. Gerge sent more projectiles at Amaimon who merely blocked them with the roots under his control. Penelope grinned and pushed Gerge behind her, giving him a look as to follow her lead. Slowly she drained all the flora around them from water and formed enough water for an attack. Gerge followed in suit even though the hideous glare Amaimon sent their way terrified him. With quick and decisive steps Amaimon ran towards the two water demons and with a hand gesture split open the ground. He used the rocky ground underneath as a shield from the new water attack. Amaimon waited for an opening and calculated the best route to their deaths. He could choke them with the vines that still held some water. No, too weak.

Rin watched in awe as Amaimon jumped over the wall of dirt and tore the ground beneath the two water demons out, forming a deep hole for them to fall in. Penelope grabbed Gerge's arm and pulled him out, barely managing to dodge Amaimon's fearsome fist. Gerge slung his foot at Amaimon's head; Amaimon grabbed it and twisted it in a painful angle.

Beelzebub hissed and winced. Rin turned away at the cracking sound that followed.

''How is this possibly supposed to teach me math!?'' Rin shouted.

Beelzebub laughed merrily and waved his brother's complaining away. ''No, no, no. This isn't supposed to teach you math. It's supposed to teach you that you need to calculate while you fight. Take the attack they waged on Amaimon just now, they saw fit to take away the water of the plants surrounding him and thus gain an advantage. Then if you're not a moron you'd know plants hold water so they were getting a double reward by making that move. Penelope meant well, she's the maid, the new butler Ger something is a newbie. He's constantly dragging Penelope down. The kid's not so combat ready but his father's a friend of a friend whose drinking buddy is Satan. The kid needed a job. So, connections,'' The demon shrugged his shoulders. Rin nodded and listened intently as Beelzebub explained the dynamics of Amaimon's fighting style.

''Usually, when Amaimon think he'll win, he doesn't sit around and wait. He goes straight for the kill and causes a lot of damage in the process. As I've come to understand it's his way of saying; 'you're insignificant, prepare to die a most gruesome death'. Now that the two servants have officially angered the gardener he's taken to the earth. He's formed a wall to hide from the attack and think. Yes, he thinks. He thinks better than any of us under pressure – well, when he's not pissed off completely. Don't attack his looks and you'll be fine. You'll still die gruesomely it'll just be quicker. Did you see how his eyes scanned his surroundings and analysed his opponents. He's got an analytical mind, every demon does, some more so than others.''

Amaimon wiped the blood off of his knuckles and leaped out from behind the shield, breaking it down into smaller pieces of rocks and threw them at the water demons who struggled to dodge the avalanche of rocks. Penelope fell; her old age coming to bite her in the rear and her consciousness fled her when a rock fell on her body, smashing the vessel she had acquired. Gerge was much more fortunate than her, he managed to avoid some projectiles but then Amaimon tore through the offense he had prepared and kicked the teeth right out of the newbie's mouth, sending him flying into a tree as a result. He slid down and fell face first in the dirt, groaning. Penelope's body glowed and her hands convulsed as her body tried fixing itself underneath the rock. Water demons were naturally better healers than most demons of course. Best reason to have some on your side.

'' We fight for our lives most of the time so it's a given. Saying that math is unimportant and that you only need to know the basics is admitting you aren't cut out for this life.'' Beelzebub gave Rin the nastiest growl when the boy went to say something. ''You are a demon, Rin, accept that and conform to our ways. You will learn and you will use it practically anywhere in your life. Avoiding a projectile, that's math. Throwing a projectile you gotta take into account the wind resistance and the strength, thickness of the wall that the projectile needs to break...That might be physics I don't know right now. But you'll need math everywhere. You're not a small human that won't need this shit. You're a genius demon with a mental capacity of an engineer if you work towards it. Amaimon's certainly mastered it.'' Beelzebub gestured the victorious demon king standing over two incapacitated demons. Amaimon turned to his brother and Beelzebub gestured the demons on the ground with his eyes. The demon king of earth pulled his lips back in a snarl but followed through. He loomed over the two demons on the ground, with a fling of his wrist the rock rolled off of Penelope, the roots from the tree Gerge had hit kicked him towards Amaimon. When the two demons were officially in arms' reach, Amaimon grabbed a hold of them, pulling them to their feet. Gerge flinched at the touch but Penelope was too tired to care. She was one of the older demons in Satan's employment. The only reason she was fighting was because Satan's brat Amaimon felt like fighting water demons. Plural.

''Nice fight.'' Amaimon said and nodded to them both, turning on his heel, and walked towards Rin and Beelzebub.

The two demon kings exchanged pleasantries, a simple hello in form of a growl, and both turned to Rin.

The following conversation pissed Rin off more than anyone could ever imagine.

''_Should we talk in our native language to piss him off and say it's educational?'' _Amaimon asked with a tugging smile.

''_Oh we so fucking shouuuld.'' _Beelzebub sniggered.

''_I don't know what to talk about now...'' _Amaimon realised with a frown.

''_Bro, my dear bro, we really ought to talk about important things. Like why you can't seem to find a mate and settle down.'' _Beelzebub's voice pitch changed.

Amaimon growled, _''Imitating father is not wise even if it is done so beautifully. Stop. Cease and desist.'' _Amaimon's words were piercing and held threatening undertones, undertones which Beelzebub did not care for.

Amaimon then asked quieter than before_, 'Do you think I should find a mate? I don't feel like anyone would be suitable for me. Especially not the hideous creatures father tries to push on me. Literally and figuratively.''_

''Oi asshole what are you talking about!'' Rin asked, not understanding a word. The poor boy felt left out.

Beelzebub tapped his chin in deep thought and wrapped an arm around Amaimon's neck, gesturing the world with his other arm. _''When you find someone you'll know it. They'll be as disgusting as you and filled with so much hatred that you'll probably start off as arch enemies that will battle for conquest and carnage.''_

Amaimon's eyes widened as he grabbed a hold of Beelzebub's arm and tightened his grip on it, so much that if Beelzebub weren't a demon he'd have fainted from immense pain. _''You really think I'll find someone like that? Really?''_

''_Sure!''_

Amaimon let go of him and was left in awe at the possibilities.

''_Yo, Amai, you think it'll ever be safe for me to be with whom I want to be? You know, like humans get to, like Rin would have gotten if he wasn't here with us in Gehenna underneath Satan's sharp heel '' _Beelzebub looked at Rin and Amaimon made an ah shape with his mouth in understanding. This pissed off Rin more than one could possibly understand.

''Hey if you're talking about me say it in a language I can understand ya bastards!'' Rin screamed at them in anger, thinking he was the object of a joke.

Amaimon turned to Beelzebub and continued their conversation. _''I'm sure you will one day. But you've got the best match. Blic is hardly a bad female to pair yourself off with.''_

''_Yeah...Blic is a guy now and we haven't been a thing in centuries, don't know where you've been but ever since Elektra and father cut all contact all the arranged marriages fell apart as well.''_

''_Good for Blic. Wait...You mean I'm free from that wretched fire demoness? Father cancelled all the marriages? I'm under no obligation to have sex and reproduce with such weaklings!?''_

''_Um...I think so...Wait which fire demoness?''_

''_The one Iblis was meant to marry but then Iblis went all gay on us and Egyn made father call it off. The weakling that only wears dresses you know!'' _Amaimon shouted.

''_A lot of demons who have kicked my ass were in dresses at the time. Drag or not.''_

'' _Themara.''_

''_Oh Themara's happily married. She found some swamp demon and hooked up. They're set to have their third child this year.''_

''_Good for her_. _..'' _Amaimon nodded. _''Beelzebub, is it true that you house bugs in your mouth? I wanna see.''_

_''Only if I see yours too.''_ Beelzebub said and Amaimon nodded.

Beelzebub stuck his tongue out at him, it was covered in larva. Amaimon was not fazed, he, slowly, stuck his tongue out as well.

''_Surprisingly your breath doesn't smell as bad as Astaroth's.'' _Amaimon stated.

''_Same.'' _Beelzebub said, now retracting his tongue.

Rin glared at them. ''How would you guys like it if I just spoke super dialect Japanese!''

''Oh that'd be lovely.'' Beelzebub finally acknowledged his youngest brother. Rin pouted and nearly stomped his foot on the ground like a little child. Both demon kings found it interesting.

''I gotta go, I got that history lesson now.'' Rin grumbled and waved at the two demons.

''Rin all your friends are dead!'' Beelzebub shouted.

''No they're not shut up! You manipulating bastards! This isn't funny!''

Amaimon shrugged. ''I think it's funny.''

''SEE, RIN! Amaimon thinks your denial is funny!''

''No, I think the part when he killed them was funny. I was there.'' Amaimon clarified. ''Nearly got killed by an angel...It was _exhilarating_.''

Rin stopped dead in his tracks at Amaimon's words. ''What did you say?''

Amaimon bit his nail. ''I was nearby when you went berserk. It was entertaining. I passed out when the angels came though. Well, Aniue teleported me to safety. Apparently the blinding light that follows the angels is a very bad thing for demons. Stupid heavenly bastards and their heavenly, excruciating light as father says. They are a pain.''

Rin shook in anger and stomped up to Amaimon, jabbing him with his clawed finger. His ears had elongated, his teeth had sharpened, and his nails elongated as well and hardened into claws. ''What the fuck is the matter with you people. I did not kill anyone and my friends are certainly not all dead!'' He recalled the nightmares plaguing him in Heaven, the perspective of them, if what these two untrustworthy demons were saying was true – then he'd actually killed them. Then they were true. What the angel said to him was true. What Satan said to him was all true.

''Well, Moriyama-chan is alive.'' Amaimon pointed out casually. ''The pink haired boy and the Inari shrine maiden are alive as well. Well, the Inari girl less so. Lucifer's people are doing inhuman things to her right now?''

Beelzebub shrugged again, not knowing the answer.

''I am not going to stand here and let you talk like that!''

Beelzebub saw what was happening and immediately conjured up his megaphone. In Gehenna everyone had a little bit of power over conjuring up things from thin air, mostly Satan and his children. The rest of the demons made seals much alike Shura Kirigakure's just for this.

Beelzebub turned on the megaphone and announced, ''Hear ye, hear ye! Rin has officially entered the second stage of grief, ANGER! Here to welcome him is our all time favourite anger management problematic Amaimon of the Earth! Not to be confused with the dialect name for Assiah. Those petty humans and their little names. I digress. I apologise. If this battle turns for the worse we can only hope that our busy father of all Satan shows up to stop the cataclysmically hideous outcomes of the battle of the-''

''I'm not fighting him.'' Amaimon said bluntly. ''I just trained. I don't want to waste my time and energy on him. I've a whole realm to keep up with. Assiahn Amaimon and Gehennian Amaimon are very different. Besides I'm still breaking this vessel in.'' Amaimon looked over his vessel and frowned. ''I miss my original vessel. Had it for a thousand years.'' He turned to an angry Rin, ''We'll fight when you actually get some level headedness and are trained properly.''

''_...I hate it when you're with father.''_ Beelzebub mumbled. Rin twitched.

Amaimon's keen sense of hearing helped him hear, process the info, and retort_. ''Hey, as you said, Aniue keeps me in his clock of tortures for a decade or so. Between father and him, I'd take Aniue's punishment any day. Guess that's why I'm so reckless in Assiah. I'm doing pretty much whatever I want, no responsibilities, I am a real tourist. Father doesn't tolerate that, plain and simple.'' _With that said, Amaimon waved at them and went to his room in the castle.

''Another thing,'' He said to Rin this time, ''I do want to fight you. Just not now.''

Amaimon then left.

An idea popped in Beelzebub's head and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He turned to Rin, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him close. The demon king of insects whispered in his ear, ''Hey Rin. I got an idea. Rin, are you listening. Rin?''

The uncomfortable demon prince nodded. 'Yea. I'm listening.''

''How'd you like me to help you through your stages of grief and we record it. For science of course. Not entertainment.''

''No, fuck off. I don't want anything to do with ya!'' Rin tore from his grasp and speed walked out of there, his entire being radiating passive aggressiveness.

''Rin, give into peer pressure!''

''I don't want Satan to fucking kill me, we'll talk after my lessons.''

''Never took you for the studious type!'' Beelzebub shot back. Rin tensed.

''Never thought of myself as one, then I thought, and this was just me spitballing. If I missed a class back in Assiah I had detentions and shit, but I don't think Satan himself is into that kinda crap. What I got from him is that if I miss a class of any kind, I'll get tortured to death or something! So I'll just go to class...''

''But?'' Beelzebub asked and gestured for Rin to spill.

''But if I don't understand jack shit, that'll be a whole other story!''

''You don't give yourself enough credit. Rin, you're a demon, our most ignorant are Assiah's most treasured inventors. Mostly chemists though, we left the physics to accidental helpers. I threw an apple at a guy and he wrote down the concept of gravity.''

''That's nice.'' Rin clearly didn't understand what a big deal this was, ''You explained why math is important are you going to give me a long speech about why I need history then?''

''You need it to better learn about your culture~. We, demons, are filled with extraordinary tales. Mostly wars. Our entire history is all wars...It's sad when you take time to think about it, really...'' Shadows cast over Beelzebub's face and he sombrely looked on in the distance, his mind heavily burdened by this new revelation.

''Bye Beelzebub!''

''Bye, Rin!''

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 5pt2

A/N: Things happened in my life. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Btw, reviews and your follows and favourites are literally the only thing that made me sit down and write this thing so yeah. But the reviewers that took the time to actually say something from the heart instead of just generically saying 'update want moar this cool' are the best in the world and gave me so much motivation.

TO THE REVIEWERS! You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter Five PT 2

PT 1

The 'True' Ruler

* * *

There were two demons in Gehenna that absolutely loved one upping each other. Some called it good sport, some said that one of these days they'd kill each other, and some just drifted aimlessly away not wanting to ruin their neutrality.

Yet everyone set up polls on who would win.

Would it be the monarchy everyone knew to fear or this democracy everyone saw that it was the same but run by a powerful demoness who just loved bribing people for votes.

O how the demons did love gold. Poverty was not a nice thing to live with.

Satan represented the monarchy, the bourgeoisie, the rich and unkind - all that was wrong with the putrid world.

The king of demons was a perfectionist; he obsessed over every detail and had no problem killing anyone that slowed down his progress. He was a force not to be reckoned with. Whenever one thought they could get the upper hand, Satan swooped in like a giant wave and threw them at sharp rocks. Egyn was similar to his father there.

So Gehenna was stumped when the king of demons was late to the opening ceremony of their newest but finest holiday.

Every other time, Satan had shown up three hours early to better get to know his victim, to know what would make them hurl, scream, beg, curse – everything that the public wanted to see.

_So where was he? If he wasn't going to start who was? _

The crowds whispered among themselves until one fool thought it would be a good idea to throw something at the honoured guests that –of course – had come earlier than expected because they were not stupid enough to come after Satan had begun the torture exhibition.

A waterball headed straight for a demoness sitting with the other honoured guests.

An ancient water demon – who was seated right next to the demoness - could stop the waterball at any time, but since he didn't feel like it not much was done.

The white haired demoness jumped from her seat and the waterball hit the seat instead of her. She looked at the demon in question and he paled. Turning to the victim she strode to them, her long heels clacking on the marble stage where all of the events had started since the beginning of Gehenna's celebrations. Purple jewels adorned her ears and dress, it was a display of her superiority. She rolled up her dress' sleeves to her elbows, her skin was fair but not to be mistaken for fragile, she took good care of it but it still prickled with goosebumps when she picked up a blade. Today was no exception.

Her dress was the colour of a cloudy afternoon just before a storm and her eyes the colour of lightning bolts littering the sky in a frenzy of blasts. Behind these orbs lay a thundering storm that stuck anyone down who dared oppose the demoness with its lightning. She evaluated the blood spill that would happen and knew that what the people needed to see today was bloodshed and messy gore. She would indulge them.

When she picked up a small dagger in her pampered and privileged hands, her skin prickled with sheer joy. She had missed this feeling. The demoness refrained from letting out a moan and concentrated on the task before her. Her gaze rose from the blade in her hands to the demon staring blankly at her.

It did not take much time for him to notice her. He saw her white hair and shuddered, but then he made eye contact and he noticed the lack of blue. A smile tugged at his lips and he was grateful. ''Lady Elektra.'' The tone he used, hopeful, grateful..._Naive_.

She smiled at him and it wasn't the same as Satan's smile, but it was a different kind of fear entirely that overcame him. He couldn't explain it. This was not a king's smile that sealed your fate and sentenced you to death, this was a mother's maternal smile that poured in kindness only for it to be warped into something horrible in a blink of an eye. ''I will _try_ to make it quick, only for my sake.'' Elektra whispered in his ear and it chilled him to his heart.

''I was loyal to you, Lady Elektra! Please! Spare me I was loyal to you. You owe me this much for the things I have done for you, don't you remember me? You're the reason I'm here today, my Lady Elektra!'' He begged and she heard a few people laughing in the audience.

The dagger in her hand rose and gently she ran it across the demon's bare skin. It wasn't littered with scars as she'd expected, only the runes sealing his abilities. It looked innocent, childish even. She liked these kinds of bodies. They made perfect practise dummies. Lightning flared in her eyes and somewhere in Assiah a person was struck down twice, consecutively.

When Elektra felt like it, lightning struck twice.

Nobody dared to boo at her. Elektra found this fact calming. ''Yes, you served me valiantly.'' She spoke for all to hear, and they ate up her words like starving prisoners their last meal. She wondered if this demon had eaten before he was brought here. Probably not. Satan was not generous to traitors even in his best of moods.

The carving began and screams erupted from his throat. Elektra didn't chuckle, even though something rumbled in her throat, waiting to leave her lips, she swallowed the feeling down and went back to business. Whereas Satan would have laughed and danced around the poor creature that was going to be driven to madness, Elektra opted for a saner approach.

The crowd began cheering her on. Screaming her name with pride while adding Lady, Queen, someone even shouted 'The All-Supreme'...Elektra smiled at that, but luckily her back was turned to the audience so they did not see how much she enjoyed herself.

The dagger lodged itself in the demon's abdomen and Elektra twisted delicately.

''My Lady Elektra, I beg of you!'' The criminal screamed, his throat burning. She left the dagger in his stomach and went to find something better.

Elektra looked at the bench where the tools were spread out. She pursed her lips and tapped her chin with a manicured finger. Daggers, cleavers, spears, swords, maces...she really didn't want to think what would happen if Satan got a hold of a mace again, but the thought did make her smile fondly. Nonetheless, Elektra's eyes caught sight of razor sharp gloves – she hadn't seen this type of weapon in centuries. Either Satan had small hands (which she didn't doubt a whole lot) or he had planned on being absent. She slipped the metal gloves on her hands and admired the metalwork. They felt horrible on her, bulky even, so she muttered a spell under her breath and the metal melded to her skin like another coat of protection.

He was still begging.

She could easily tell him why this wouldn't work.

''One,'' Elektra began and flexed her hand, claws hardening, ''I don't take too kindly to creatures begging for me using archaic terms, even if they are polite. You will not die ignorant of this.'' She flexed her other hand, ''Two, you sound horrible, like you haven't had any drink these past few weeks of your imprisonment, so do shut up, Croaky.''

A guffaw joined her from the audience. She smiled at them and waved lovingly.

''And three,'' Her grin went wide and her eyes sparked, ''It's President Elektra,'' She raised her hand, parallel it to his chest, and flung her arm right through it, holding his heart on the other side. Elektra retracted said arm and held the heart up for all to see, pride welling inside her. Now she understood how Satan felt when he stood here in front of masses dripping with blood and grinning manically.

Elektra turned around and held the still beating heart in her hand. It thumped loudly, reverberating in her entire form as she listened to it and the cheers of the people she would lead away from Satan. Only if they let her. They will, they will have to. She baited them with the bloody heart and sing-sang.

''Citizens of Gehenna, I, Elektra of the Electricity Isles bring forth to you a chance for improvement! No longer shall you live in the tyrannical realm which lies underneath Satan's iron fist!'' She held up her metal coated hand that clenched the heart tightly, squishing whatever life it had. 'To show an act of fidelity I have decided to grant all of you here a portion of my riches! A bag filled with gold for each house in this entire village!'' _Village to village, country to country, until I have them all willing to overthrow Satan with my mark. _Elektra grinned at their dumbstruck faces. This wasn't even that much for her! However, for poverty-stricken demons such as these it meant the world of difference. The Democrat threw the heart and the masses fought over it like it itself was made out of gold. Then they began chanting her name and Elektra couldn't keep the smug look off her face.

''PRESIDENT ELEKTRA! THE GOOD RULER OF GEHENNA! THE _TRUE_ RULER OF-!''

* * *

''-Gehenna?'' Blue flames sparked and ran across Satan's body, lashing out at anyone nearby. His pupils were slit and they glowed a vibrant crimson. ''You are certain of this claim? She offered them money and they began chanting this for her?'' Satan crossed his legs and glared down at the demoness from his throne. She hadn't changed much.

She was still the dark merchant woman dressed in middle class green robes with bronze cuffs who had once willingly worked for him.

Her name, a three letter little thing spilled from his mouth with a bitter aftertaste. ''Mar,'' Satan observed her before continuing, ''are you certain of this claim? The true ruler of Gehenna? Not the GOOD ruler of Gehenna?''

''They chanted that too, aye, but then they started calling her the TRUE ruler. She's giving ya a run for yer money, my king.''

''What did you say?'' His voice, a scorching hot crackle of fire whipped at the woman bellow him, asking her again, this time louder, ''WHAT DID YOU SAY?'' Blue flames shook and magnified with his anger, engulfing the woman. The flames retracted in his form and he stood up, pacing gently but with great determination towards the person he had once called a companion. His lips drew back in a snarl as he told her, grabbing her arm so she couldn't run and cupping her chin with the other, forcing their eyes to meet. ''She is not giving me a run for my money, the metaphorical money is right here, with me!'' It was a horrible comeback, even he agreed, but Mar wouldn't dare say anything contradictory. Not anymore. At least if she valued her life.

Satan waited, cocking his head to the left. She lost the pseudo accent and spoke clearly, ''Yes, both your metaphorical and real money is secured in your pocket, but your people's trust and loyalty are gone, fleeing from you and heading straight for Elektra. She is giving you a run for your _people_. Will you run after them, my LORD?''

Long and horrible silence drew itself out in between these two ancient demons. Satan held her tightly and she clenched her hands, scraping her skin with her claws, trying to sense for any nearby plant powerful enough to get her out safely – powerful enough to draw Satan's attention from her even for a moment. She would flee to Assiah, find a nice vessel and stay there for eternity. But first she needed not to die now.

''I finally see where your loyalty lies, Mar.'' Satan pulled her head closer to him so he could whisper right into her ear. ''Don't think that my act of benevolence signifies anything other than my last act of respect for you, this is merely me repaying a debt from long ago.'' He let go of her and she stumbled back, dazed by the sudden shift. The king of demons waved her off and she bowed before scuttling away as he climbed back to the throne, both he and the throne engulfed in blue flames. A solemn expression on the king's face turned sourer and crueller as he took each step. He sat down and called for a servant.

''OI, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE THIS DAY FUCKING SOBER? WINE!'' It wasn't the most sophisticated of ways to call upon a servant, but they were used to Satan's many moods.

He drained the first glass and snarled into the cup, ''True ruler of Gehenna my fucking tail.'' The servant boy said nothing, merely poured another glass and hoped he would live.

* * *

PT 2

Finally coming clean after chapters of milking this cow called _Astaroth's lost bet_

* * *

To be fair, he knew this day would come sooner or later. He had hoped sooner, exactly before his father's mood had turned to shit. Definitely before that, but he had promised himself that today was going to be the day he came clean. Astaroth had made sure to look presentable as he entered the throne room, finding his father's eyes instantly on him.

Astaroth thought he had grown accustomed to his father over the millennia. He still quivered like a small child when around him and it irritated him.

Satan sat in his throne, drinking the mind numbing substances the poor servant boy poured for him delicately, making sure not a drop was spilt.

Satan's azure eyes met his son's terrified ones. A sadistic grin smiled down at him. ''Oh you couldn't have come at a better time.'' Satan stood up abruptly, the servant boy flinching away into the shadows of the throne room.

The king raised his hands, blue fireballs in his open palms, ''I've been itching for some target practise, my boy.'' He had expected his son to beg for mercy, but Astaroth just stood there, his frame trying its best not to shudder. He dropped to his knee and said, ''My king father, true ruler of Gehenna,'' Satan's lips drew back with anger, there it was again, that title: True Ruler of Gehenna... His mood worsened and he stomped right over to his son, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him up.

''Let me ask you something, do you think this is all a game to you?'' Satan got in his son's face and sneered, ''Well? DO YOU?''

Astaroth, having no idea what his father was angry about just blurted out everything he had on his chest, ''I know! I apologise genuinely. Father I had no idea you would spare Egyn! If I knew I would never have agreed to that bet. I'm so sorry for letting you down. Please just tell Amaimon to give me back my realm...I know we've not been on good terms ever since I failed to bring young Rin to Gehenna, but please allow me another chance!''

Satan's flames seemed to dim. They retracted back into his body and the king furrowed his brow. ''What are you talking about, Astaroth?''

Astaroth cursed under his breath. The grip on his hair tightened and that was his cue to elaborate. ''My _king_ father,'' started Astaroth but was pulled back again, this was Satan's way of telling him to hurry it up, ''My brothers and I made a game out of your and Egyn's fights. What will the outcome for Egyn be? Well, he spat holy water at you, I mean...that would've resulted in his death definitely, at least I would have killed him...''

''You have made assumptions of my behaviour?'' Satan asked Astaroth calmly, it was worse than if he had yelled. Astaroth went on, scared out of his wits.

''So I bet most of my realm on Egyn's death.'' Astaroth said in a tone just above a whisper. Satan heard it of course, but he wanted anyone who was listening to hear him.

''Louder.''

''I lost my realm in a childish bet with my brother, there!'' He regretted the last word immediately. Satan pulled Astaroth's head back and slammed it against the floor of the throne room, staining it with his vessel's blood.

''Which brother?''

''Amaimon...'' He barely said the name, pain echoed in his head like a loud, ticking clock. It reminded him of Samael. He gagged.

''An oral deal holds, you know this.'' Satan mused and gently ran his clawed hand through Astaroth's hair. ''Unless Amaimon, for whatever reason, wished to renounce the deal, I am not going to do anything. I _could_.'' He used his son as a punching back, kicking him in the ribs, watching him squirm but not scream. Both knew there could be worse things than this. ''But I _**won't**_.''

''Please...''

''_Why would I?'' _Satan demanded and throttled his son.

''I don't know!'' Astaroth finally admitted. ''I really don't know why you would do anything to help us. Everyone knows you're without remorse and empathy. Helping your family isn't anything like you! Egyn said so himself many millennia back. Every time you disciplined us we'd either run to him or Samael and they'd ask us if we really expected anything better and now I know that we shouldn't!''

The highest moment in Astaroth's existence, by his account, was during the black plague. By his brothers' account it was the time when he made father help him by comparing him to Elektra successfully. Many had tried to play Satan all had failed miserably.

The combination of strong, Gehennian wine, the turmoil of his once close friend stabbing him in the back with a metaphorical dagger representing his political adversary's influence, and the way he was losing people to that fiend of a 'democrat'. It was a good day to sway.

''If you're going to kill me, do it! It's going to be the most believable and expected thing in everyone's eyes. Our family will have expected it, the citizens of Gehenna will have expected it - HELL - even Elektra will not bat an eyelash at the news of you murdering me! Because it's so predictable! Elektra's predictable too, but in a better way, _your _people like her more. SOME OF _YOUR_ CLOSEST COMPANIONS LIKE HER MORE! So kill me, it'll only make people like Elektra more...''

Satan's brows furrowed. ''Fine.'' He pulled Astaroth to his feet. ''We'll find Amaimon and get you your realm back.'' Satan' speech slurred and the stench of alcohol radiated off his father. Astaroth immediately knew that he had alcohol to thank for his life. ''WINE!'' Satan shouted and the servant boy emerged from the shadows. He filled two cups.

Satan drained his quickly and demanded more. Astaroth was still on his first while Satan had drunk three.

''Father, please, call upon Amaimon.'' Astaroth begged and Satan, with an eye roll, indulged.

* * *

~LATER~

* * *

Amaimon grumbled as he saw his father and his brother staring at him, one with a bitter expression of someone who knew he was underappreciated in his time while the other was anxious, even though Amaimon was underneath him in the hierarchy. Odd. Amaimon bit his nail clean off.

''What's this?'' Amaimon waited for an answer, his eyes glaring directly at Astaroth who seemed to stay just _a tiny bit_ behind Satan.

''I know about the bet!'' Satan said. ''I want it null and void!'' Satan wagged his index finger at Amaimon who refrained from speaking his mind. He didn't even want the realm, too much responsibility. Amaimon just wanted to torture Astaroth and hold it over his head. He'd planned on giving it back in a century.

''Do you want me to give the realm back?'' The monotone of Amaimon's voice echoed off the walls of the throne room as Satan beckoned for another wine glass. The servant boy just handed him the pitcher.

''Of course! What kind of foolish question is that, you imbecilic larva?'' The king drank straight from the pitcher. Astaroth practically hung onto the elder when Amaimon sent him another glare

Amaimon took a whiff in the air and smelled the familiar aroma of black wine his people made especially for the royal family. He deadpanned, ''Father, how much of the Eastern wine have you had?''

'What business does that give you to know, hmmm?''

''A lot then,'' He concluded and tried prying the pitcher out of his father's hands. ''I don't think you would hold Rin this hard if he was going to his death! Give me the wine! Father, Elektra is coming, make yourself decent. Father-'' Blue fire surged from his body and Amaimon jumped back, evading the flames.

''Elektra is coming?'' Satan looked practically sober now. Amaimon noticed this pattern. Each time Satan let his flames out all the mind numbing substances he'd taken lost their affect.

''Yes.''

''She said she'd come by around this time. You'd like her opening, very nice– very bloody. Who knew the Lady Elektra had it in her...'' Amaimon said expression and tone placid and indifferent. Amaimon thought he was glowing with joy. Satan saw it but nobody else picked up on the 'mirth'.

Astaroth made his presence known like an unnecessary weed. ''Father, please! Amaimon still hasn't agreed to give me my realm back and I don't want to go to war. I could rot his harvest but that would be futile and only irritating for him.''

''Oh shut up! I'll give you your realm back by the end of this human year. Go on holiday. Track down that Skugga criminal in your free time. GET A LIFE!'' Amaimon snarled and turned back to his father. ''Father, Elektra is coming. With her stunt she's managed to rise up and if she wants a rebellion people will rebel. Make a deal with her or something!''

Satan blinked the wooziness away and grabbed Aamimon's shoulder and dug his claws into his flesh. The son only stared silently, awaiting orders. ''Get me Azazel.''

* * *

PT 3

Alcoholism runs in the family

* * *

''And I would walk five thousand miles, and I would walk five thousand more! A LIL PARTY NEVER KILLED NO BODY AND _I_ DON'T WANT TO KILL _ANYBODY_!''

Lewin was snickering.

Angel was interrogating the demon. ''Who are you and why are you in Italy?''

They were not attacking, because all of their previous attempts had proven futile. An invisible force always kicked them back. Lewin said he saw what had attacked them but didn't know what it was exactly. The things circled the demon like it was their king and protected him while he drank.

''I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you go or hurt you! Why does everyone wanna hurt _me_ though?'' The demon sang his pretty heart out and stood up, all of the spirits in his surroundings flocking to him and readying for an attack that would never be dealt, at least not on the demon king's orders. ''I'M JUST A POOR BOY NOBODY LOVES ME! Well my megalomaniac father wants to force me to renounce my true self, but I won't let him! That's his version of love! GUESS _HE_ LOVES ME?''

''WHO ARE YOU?!'' Angel shouted, completely irritated by the demon in front of him. Lewin merely watched with amusement. The hat hid his view but his eyes were gleaming.

''Azazel is my name!'' Azazel said atop his lungs. ''Sprits are my game!'' He gestured empty space. Something lunged at them and Angel evaded by instinct alone. Lewin wasn't targeted. His scruffy appearance reminded the spirits of Beelzebub. Azazel outstretched his hand to Lewin who shook it and then the other to Angel who glared at the limb, then glared at Lewin for taking it. Angel didn't take it. It offended Azazel greatly. The air around them became thin and cold, the spirits swarmed Angel. Lewin grabbed a hold of his weapon and prepared for a fight.

''Unnecessary!'' Azazel shot back at the arc knight. ''I won't kill him. He just reminds me of someone.'' He examined the man in front of him. Where had he seen so much arrogance before? ''Hubris,'' He noted and sniffed the man, ''My, it radiates off of you. It's a stench most foul for a soul to carry. Who are you?''

Azazel tapped his chin with his index finger and mused, ''I know I know you from somewhere''.

Angel found his breath caught in his throat. Nothing appeared to be constricting his throat, but when dealing with demons Angel knew better.

Azazel saw a small spirit wrapping its body around Angel's neck. Both exorcists kept their eyes trained on the pondering demon king. Azazel snapped his fingers in revelation, ''You're the exorcist who stabbed my little brother in the foot!''

''You're still not gonna kill him?'' Lewin asked, his fingers itching to take his sword out.

''No. Don't worry. 'M a pacifist.'' Azazel swayed playfully. The spirit around Angel's neck went away and Angel started coughing.

Azazel wiggled his arms and said, ''Wheee~ I'm harmless.''

They didn't believe him.

With a puff of smoke and a chant of three appeared Samael in a spiffy outfit and a smile on his face. ''Guten Tag mein Bruder, wie geht's dir?'' There was a lethal edge, a cold and calculating tone of voice that snapped Azazel right out of his tipsy state. The joys of being a demon; human alcohol (in great quantities) could only make you drunk for an hour before the healing factor of your demonic abilities sobered you right up. Azazel instantly began fidgeting and stepped back from Angel who only found being saved by a demon humiliating.

''Azazel, what brings you here?''

''The spirits. I was heading for Poveglia – been trying to clear that island up for decades but never really had the time. So, procrastinating on my duty, I decided to do this today, but I got distracted...'' There was shame in the demon's voice as he looked away from the three men, keeping his eyes on his shoes. He rubbed the back of his neck with his claws gently and chuckled. ''What brings _you_ here? I wouldn't dare harm your humans.''

''How is young Rin?''

''I do not know...haven't seen him today. Beelzebub has taken to him nicely. He's always wanted a little sibling to corrupt.'' They shared a smile before returning to business.

''Samael,'' Lewin asked and everyone turned their attention to him, ''Why _are_ you here talking with Azazel?''

''I am clearly disowned-'' Samael started in his defence.

''If father hasn't disowned me he hasn't disowned you.'' Azazel instantly countered with eyelids half closed.

Samael found the interruption agitating. ''Since Lucifer is not present in Gehenna, Satan is incapacitated from what I've understood, I AM disowned and do not act as the replacement, you are left to greet the guests. ''

''Father's drunk again?''

''When isn't he?'' Samael snorted with a sneer. ''He favours the Eastern Wine.''

''This sounds like something only family should hear- we'll be going.'' Lewin ushered Angel away and waved at the two demons. Azazel waved and Samael only stared intensely.

''He makes me uneasy.'' Samael whispered.

''I _love_ his aura. It's so in-tune with the spiritual side of the spectrum!'' Azazel fawned over the man. ''Like have you seen him? He shook my hand, he respected my spirits! What's his name?''

''Lewin.''

''Lewin the Lightning arc knight, I'm in love.'' Azazel confessed half-jokingly.

''Everyone above your power level is incompetent, incapacitated, or just not willing to show up and greet Elektra. Shoo.'' Samael told him curtly.

''I'll go tell Beelzebub to greet her.''

''It's not courteous...''

''And I don't care.'' Azazel bit back, peeved. He was always the lap dog of the family. If all else failed they expected Azazel to fix it even if he wasn't qualified.

Samael was caught off guard by this. ''But you always care!''

Azazel nodded. ''I do care, yes. But you know what? I...I think I'm good now.'' He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. ''You, my loyal siblings, do whatever you want. I'm sure the guilt will kill me slowly over the centuries but...Screw Gehenna and all its customs. I have a lot on my plate as it is.''

''What's this about you awakening your bloodlust, finally, millennia late?''

Azazel was well versed in this art of emotional manipulation. He would have easily fallen into this trap and showed his true emotions but this time, he just nodded. ''Yes, it's different. Demons respect me more. Father and the others have started to see me as a force instead of a little object to use.'' He grinned up at his older brother and laughed merrily, he skipped around the time wielder on light feet. ''So I'll just send Beelzebub.''

''Satan will have your tail.''

''Good thing I know it re-grows.'' Azazel's chuckle turned maniacal. ''He's never tortured you like he has me.'' The spirit king thought he was being strong by telling him that, but Samael grinned toothily back and said, ''Likewise, little brother.''

* * *

PT 4

A family matter

* * *

Eins

Zwei

Drei

They were teleported into Samael's mansion. Samael took a seat in an armchair closest to the desk and unwrapped a piece of candy from a bowl on it. His dear brother did not sit down instantly.

''How's tricks?'' Azazel calmly asked and surveyed the vast library. ''Bought any new trinkets lately?''

Samael smiled, pleased to have something positive to talk about. ''I actually bought a body pillow today! Custom made of course-''

''Why did you teleport me?'' Azazel flatly demanded. ''What do you want from me? It's not only to inform me of my duties as the third eldest child of Satan.''

Samael beckoned for the demon to sit. They stared at each other, analysing what the other wanted. Samael found fatigue in his brother's eyes, he saw how worn out he looked; the urge to relieve his troubles with alcohol had been unexpected however. The elder brother smiled politely.

Azazel saw irritation in the other's green orbs, a moment of failure that had struck the last cord. A domino that had prematurely fallen and thus knocked his carefully laid out plans into ruin. His lips, too, tugged a smile.

''I see that much has happened, brother dear.'' Both said in unison.

This reminded them of centuries long passed. The times when they were all underneath Satan's powerful heel, acting as his marionettes. Azazel envied Samael's cut strings. Samael envied Azazel's closeness to Satan. They kept up with their polite smiles, never breaking character and certainly never sharing what they felt – such well mannered, aristocratic demons.

Their king father would be proud. He always loved discord.

''I invited you into my home,'' Samael started in a pleasant voice tinted by disdain that Azazel instantly noticed, ''so we could discuss a few things about family.''

Azazel's smile fell into a thin line. Samael's smile feigned a tinge of worry.

''The answer is no.'' Azazel shook his head and went to stand up, but found himself pushed down. He looked at Samael who looked like he hadn't moved from his seat, but Azazel _knew_ better. The demon gritted his teeth and snarled, ''I thought we were going to talk like adults instead of small children taking advantage of their powers?! Have you matured at all, _Sammy_?''

''Stop calling me that, Azazel.''

''I will call you whatever I wish, _Sam! _You know what, I'll indulge father's needs for an heir and give him one ONLY for the sake of the child calling you _UNCLE SAM_!'' Azazel finished him off and stood up. Samael clenched his hands into fists, but this time he didn't push him down. Instead he rose to his feet.

Poised green which hid secrets glared at an immaculate bright violet which hungered for something not quite allowed by Azazel's conscious.

''Your bloodlust has awakened, Azazel, there is no changing that.'' Samael hissed. ''It's only a matter of time. You've lost your right to say no to this. Train Rin. I guess one of my earlier plans is my only option now. Doesn't that sound _thrilling?_''

''I hate being a pawn.'' Azazel finally shared.

Samael huffed and placed a hand on Azazel's shoulder. ''Yet every demon is. And you wonder why I surround myself with humans. They're the only ones truly free from our burdens.''

Azazel looked away.

Samael snapped his fingers, teleporting Azazel away. He could trust him to find his way back to Gehenna.

No more was there the piteous child that couldn't kill... Samael's eyes glinted with determination, his teeth shone with a newfound hope. Maybe Rin's exile wasn't such a loss, such a devastating outcome to his plans. He could trade one weapon for another.

No, Samael corrected himself, Rin is still my weapon if Beelzebub has taken the boy under his wing... and Azazel isn't anyone's weapon. He is as much of a player as any of us.

Samael could work with this. Darkness fell over his eyes as he grabbed a hold of his face with his gloved hand and laughed into it.

He could still turn this over. And now he finally knew _how_.

Of course he could win! He was the best player. The smartest player! No one could rival his strategies against Satan. Nobody had his kind of subtlety. Green eyes glowed, an intricate clockwork pattern faded into the irises. He was the best contingency planner in current existence after all.

''Azazel, Azazel, Azazel, my brother...oh how useful you've become...''

* * *

PT 5

Ancient Magick of Infatuation

* * *

Smiles were all the rage in Gehenna's politics. The way one took news of defeat reflected on one's upbringing and manners. Royals were the best when it came to this.

Beelzebub's smile was hideous. Rotten black teeth, wriggling bugs ensnared within springy and winding teeth, a tongue covered in larva. It did _not_ affect his speech. Beelzebub spoke like a proper well bred aristocrat. His clothing changed from Assiahn 'rags' to rich and well-fitted Gehennian velvet robes. Violet looked smashing on him especially with a floral pattern! At least that's what his tailor had told him.

Word travelled fast of Elektra's visit and the incompetence of a proper greeter. Beelzebub left Rin in the care of his tutor. Satan was getting ready for the meeting himself –this whole process of getting ready took hours usually, down to the last eyebrow hair.

Elektra would come in half an hour. Lucifer was in Assiah on a mission. Samael wasn't per se disowned, but it was an unsaid agreement. Azazel, now that was a question on everyone's mind. Beelzebub certainly hadn't the time to question that. Egyn and Iblis were up North, quenching any trifling fires of a civil war. Astaroth and Amaimon had fled for Assiah.

That only left him and Rin. The obvious choice of course would be Rin, but Beelzebub had butted in and said that whilst Rin did possess the ancient flames _he_ was an experienced player. Especially if Elektra was the one coming.

''Gehenna I can't wait to see her.'' Beelzebub whimpered.

Elektra walked through those doors with elegance. She wore a dazzling smirk on her coy lips that mocked everything surrounding her but also praised it. The intricacies of a demon's smile. So much said without words. And humans still had the gall to call themselves the super-evolved creatures.

Humans and angels believed that a demon's power lay in their demon heart. Albeit this was all true, their true power lay behind walls of pretences they made for themselves. The facades they placed up and tore down only to add a small detail that was sure to benefit them. Smiling and courteous dancing with high members of society! These were all weapons that demons of the higher class exploited on a regular basis. One could not live without manipulative skills and less than decent morals.

To look like a saint in the eyes of the public and to have them eating out of one's hand meant that one had to be skilled in all of these aspects. A master of manipulation smiled down at him and he melted. How he loved powerful people. Especially if they were as magnificent and threatening as her.

She rivalled Satan.

Elektra and Satan.

The two had once been close.

Beelzebub took Elektra's hand and kissed it graciously, making sure not a single bug grazed the beautiful skin. It stank of metal. My, the rumours from the exhibition had been correct. Beelzebub smiled and rose up, gesturing for the drawing room. ''My Lady Elektra, if you would be as kind as to follow me.''

''Of course.'' She masked the annoyance skilfully. He didn't even notice. But she did. She noticed the way servants stared and condemned Satan for his behaviour towards his guest. Elektra kept her smile the same even though she wanted it to widen. There appeared to be followers even in this devil's nest. Unsurprising.

Beelzebub entertained her with carefully chosen topics deemed appropriate for such a meeting. He needed to be on his best behaviour around her. Father's generation, Beelzebub's inner voice whistled, is filled with one of the most fascinating of players.

* * *

The Game was Gehenna.

* * *

Satan entered the room and dismissed Beelzebub. He cast one brief, longing gaze at Elektra before fleeing to wherever Rin was.

Satan graced her with a kiss to her hand before seating himself opposite of her and she deemed him worthy of a brisk, ''Long time no see, Satan.''

All the hatred they harboured for each other dimmed when they met. Satan wondered if he reeked of wine and Elektra wondered if the polite thing to do was keep her mouth shut on that very topic. She kept it shut nonetheless. Business with her fickle rival didn't work if one insulted him.

She'd play the lady behind detailed fans. Elektra had no problem doing what was necessary for her goals. It was something they both had in common. That and children.

''It has been quite a long time, lady Elektra. Oh dear me, your reflexes have improved, you barely even twitch when I call you by that – hmm what did you call it? 'An archaic title of the olden times that needed to die by drowning'?'' He bit first. She smiled cruelly and his face lit up.

''I can see that you've finally brought your Halfling child to its-_their_ rightful home.'' Elektra slipped on purpose.

''Dearest me,'' he was being sarcastic now, ''I hadn't known you were still wound up by the old ways of purebreeding. Tis the New Age after all. Do show some respect for my son. He is the heir.''

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she spoke. ''Your ideals of the blue flame dictatorship astound me still. Your child isn't even a hundred and you brand him with an irreversible mark. He'll be hunted.'' She nearly sing-sang.

A mirthful laugh escaped Satan as he waved her off nonchalantly. ''It comes with the territory, my lady Elektra.''

''Dictator Satan.''

''Technically it's a monarchy.'' He told her pleasantly.

''Technically, my dear rival,'' she was staring him down, ''I couldn't care less.''

An over exaggerated, shocked gasp from Satan, followed with, ''I can't believe what I'm hearing. You? Not care? Don't be ridiculous. Of course you care. Every nitpicker does.'' Blue began sprouting from his fingertips and her hair rose as electricity coursed through her.

''Your son,'' she steered the conversation into lighter grounds, ''is infatuated with me. I might use that.''

''Stay away from him, you Gehenna forsaken-''

''For the sake of your existence, I suggest you don't finish that.'' She smiled warmly. He'd never seen something so obviously staged in his entire life. If she wanted to play rough, he'd play rough.

''How is Flumi? I don't see her often anymore. Which is odd, given how she absolutely _adores_ me.'' Satan's bite proved near lethal.

Elektra narrowed her eyes at him. ''Are you stepping on your word?''

''I don't step on words said between allies. You, as of recently, I do not know where to place.'' Satan's voice was calm.

Elektra made an 'ah' shape with her mouth and chuckled. ''Oh dear me,'' She mocked Satan, ''is our powerful king...envious?''

''Watch your step.'' He warned her, beginning to stand up. ''I do hate thieves.'' He finished and she laughed straight in his face.

''They practically gave themselves up. It was a gift not a theft.'' Elektra's eyebrows rose as she watched his visage gradually slip into warped anger. The moment something didn't go his way he wanted destruction. But he couldn't destroy her. Elektra laughed and laughed.

''I don't suppose you came here just to gloat.'' He said. ''If you will follow me to the council room we will have more privacy there.''

''I'd be delighted.''

* * *

PT 6

Sitting in blood

* * *

Rin found that Gehenna was indeed an ancient battlefield. He also realised that there wasn't a single spot that hadn't been covered in blood at some point.

Rin was, naturally, disgusted by all of this.

''Young master,'' The tutor, an educated and powerful demoness with three purple heads and seven horns in total, tapped the board with her long thin stick, ''pay attention, lest you wish to end up stupid.''

Rin apologised and she smiled faintly before continuing on with her lesson. Politics this, wars that, deaths here, royal kidnappings over there in that random pile of dead bodies. There were lots of assassination attempts listed as sports events.

Satan had outright told them that he welcomed those things as a form of recreation for himself.

Rin knew he had a very hard goal to reach. Killing Satan was still on his agenda, but only after learning to control his powers from Satan himself of course. Know thine enemy and all.

So Rin allowed himself to be immersed in Gehenna's culture and history – wars, deaths, assassinations, conquests, some more wars, famous orgies, that one incident when Satan was in a monogamous relationship, and the incident following the divorce of said monogamous relationship that led to many deaths and turbulences in Gehenna that still required mending.

Rin pursed his lips and concentrated on the tutor in front of him. It was better than thinking back on Beelzebub and Amaimon's words. Rin had been angry. Now he was just processing things. He knew he had to have done something to piss God off of all entities. Something gruesome.

''Odd,'' Rin drummed his claws on the desk he was sitting at. His whole body had betrayed his human mind and now he looked just like any other demon. Elongated ears, sharper teeth, and claws that looked like perfect weapons. Life was weird right now for Rin.

Rin recalled that coming clean to his friends had done him good, that they had been helping him control his flames and emotions. The grimmest part of it all was that Rin had thought it was all working. He had been in such a good place, surrounded by family and friends. How could he let all that slip away? Questions piled up in his mind and Rin found himself drifting away from the tutor's teachings and onto the things his siblings had told him.

He knew angels were involved. They took him away from the carnage he had caused. No, the carnage he had to make out of self defence. Something deep in his gut told him that everything about that incident smelled rotten and suspicious.

He had been in a good place.

Rin leaned back in his chair and ran a clawed hand through his messy hair.

''Can we call it a day or something?''

''I am trying to cram millions of years worth of written history into your mind as quickly as I can and you ask me if we can call it a day?''

Oh, Rin smiled, the sarcasm, it was so strong with these demons.

''Pretty please!'' Rin begged and leaned forward now, hoping to charm his way out of this horrible lesson. Being around demons made him less shy about these kinds of things. Not that he'd actually have sex with any of these horrible creatures. He'd wait until he found a girl he loved. But, teasing, leading demons on – well, Rin wasn't a Saint was he? – That was fair game. Beelzebub was to blame. Plus, the teachings of this demoness about usual demonic behaviour (while she was at it she had given him a certain talk regarding tail play that Rin had found utterly embarrassing)

The tutor barked with uncontrollable laughter. Disdainful. Rin was quite used to describing other people's actions towards him as such. Blue sparks littered Rin's form little by little and the laughter slowly stopped, replaced by terrified silence.

Rin's smile danced brightly on his lips just as the flames danced on his body. ''Can we, please, call it a day, tutor?'' Rin's emotions were never easy to hide and neither was the smugness now.

''Of course, my young master, of course we can.'' The tutor's eyes were wide.

Rin kept the smile even though the reaction he had caused disgusted him.

''Hey thanks!'' Rin said warmly and winked before scurrying out of the room. The demoness curtly bowed and that was that.

''It was too odd to be true.'' Rin agreed with himself fully and went roaming about the castle. ''I would _never_ kill my friends. I'd never go into such frenzy without something big happening...''

''Ugh! Why is a spawn of mine still speaking Japanese?''

Rin tensed.

Satan waited for a reply patiently, staring at Rin with a cold smile.

''How do you expect me to learn a whole language so soon?!'' Rin fumed and flailed his arm around in Satan's face. Satan grabbed a hold of it and moved his hand to grasp his son's in a tight handshake. Blue fire sprang from the elder and coated their entwined hands.

''Like this _clearly_.''

The moment Satan's flames connected with Rin's form the younger demon felt an almost electrifying stab in his mind. His breathing stopped and then kicked into overdrive until oxygen didn't reach his brain properly and he passed out. The only thing keeping him from connecting face first to the floor was Satan's vice grip on his hand. Which the devil let go of happily.

''Guess I overdid it. Oh well... Have fun with papa's info-dump!'' With this done he snapped his fingers and teleported Rin to his room. Having tied his loose ends Satan left to meet with Elektra.

* * *

PT 7

Civil War Shutdown

* * *

''No.'' Egyn said to the raging masses gathered in front of his icy castle with icicles and pent up rage.

''King Egyn...''

''No. Goodbye. Come back in a few decades.''

Iblis was astounded and _so confused_.

''How did you DO that?!'

''My people understand that no means no. If anyone fails to follow I kill them. Having a civil war at this stage in our cultural development is not a good sign of my leadership. You can go now, Iblis.''

''I was thinking we could hang out?''

''Your realm is literally on fire and people are dying of famine.''

''Aww come on.''

''No.''

''OK.'' Iblis shuffled outside.

''ALSO! IF ANYONE THINKS OF ATTACKING THE REDHEAD I WILL KILL THEM!'' Egyn shouted and demons hidden in puddles that were about to ambush said redhead slowly sank deeper.

Iblis smiled to himself as he looked down at his moving feet. His big brother was back.

* * *

Azazel found Rin sprawled on the floor and took him in his arms. He carried him to Rin's room and left him. When he went back into the corridor he noticed a bug pitter-pattering towards Rin. They passed each other without talking.

* * *

PT 8

Reap what you sow lest you wish a war

* * *

''What to do with your insolence? Tsk tsk, Elektra.'' Satan mused.

''You could kill me?''

''And have you turned into an icon, into a reason for rebellion? I think not. I will not be making my enemies into Martyrs.'' Satan snorted. ''Too many consequences if I do. Cause and effect.''

''Pity, I thought you'd do it out of drunken rage.'' She chuckled.

He smiled at her. ''Heh. You're still weaker than me. Bribe them all you like but you can't deny there's a reason why you're here right now. You're still scared of me.''

She gave him a quelling look. ''Only fools do not fear you.''

''Has your daughter said anything about mating?'' Satan changed the subject, a grin on his face.

''Ah yes...those idiots of ours.'' The demoness sneered. ''No, they're still playing the dating game.''

''We are not turning this into a Shakespearian tragedy.'' Satan ordered.

''Gehenna no!''

...

''In accordance to our agreement I demand something of greater value. Only then will I be satisfied.''

Elektra merely quirked an eyebrow.

''Your children, Elektra, I want your children.''

''Why?''

''The same reason why anyone wants their enemies' children: to re-educate them.''

''They know what is right and that you certainly aren't.''

''Flumi.''

Elektra gritted her teeth in anger. ''You fucking bastard.''

''Is this you reluctantly following orders then?'' Satan leaned closer, eyes mad with hunger. ''Or are you still playing the mock revolutionary? You cannot hope to defeat me, Elektra. I am law. I am power. I am the true ruler of Gehenna.''

Blue fire erupted.

From behind the flames Satan saw Elektra reclaim that coy smile. ''Oh, I'm counting on that. Take my children. It will all pay off in the long run.''

Satan snorted at her hopeful tone. ''How pitiful, Elektra. Both of us know I've slain armies. You accumulating another won't change anything.''

''You're wrong.'' She levelled her eyes with his and said with gentle mirth. ''Oh how wrong you are.''

''You know I _could_ torture you.''

Elektra's face went ashen.

He revelled in her fear. ''Unless you go tell that daughter of yours to speed this process along I won't. I want grandkids and you don't want to be tortured, right?'' Razor sharp teeth smiled.

Elektra huffed and took out her phone. ''I'll text her.''

''This is the kind of subordination I expect to see more from you!''

* * *

Gehenna

Electricity Isles

''Ma's texting ya sis!''

''Cool. Read it for me.'' The elder said.

''OK!'' The younger ran her eyes over the text and zipped right to her elder sister. ''Oh my Gehenna! Mother wants you to mate with Beelzebub!''

''Oh boy. How utterly delightful...Another one appeared. Read it, Flumi.''

''Satan says hi.'' The younger read.

''Say hi back.''

Flumi began typing with incredible speed. ''Seeent!''

''What did you write?''

''Here Mun-Mun!'' Flumi handed her sister the phone.

_Mun-mun and I send our regards. _

''You could've just written Munja...'' The elder twitched.

Flumi squealed. ''Sis is getting hitched!''

''Nah. I better text Bub we're meeting up for a tête-à-tête.''

''Yee what are you gonna wear?''

''Nothing special. Cuz honestly, if either of us still feels the need to dress up after being together for two thousand years then there's something really wrong with this relationship.'' Munja said.

''Are you gonna have a baby together now?'' Flumi looked expectantly at her sister.

''Nah. Bub wouldn't dare bring a child into this clusterfuck.''

''Why not?''

''Satan is his dad, Flum.''

''So?''

''Satan is bad, Flumi.''

''He was nice to me when I last saw him.''

''Nice doesn't equal good. It never has.''

''But-''

''Flum, you're only 103. I get that you're still young, but listen to me when I say that you're better off with Elektra.'' Munja gravely said. ''Do you understand?''

Flumi nodded. ''Yeah!''

''Good.''

''SIS IS GETTING MOTHER FUCKING HITCHED!''

''Gehenna strike me down before I strike my sister down for good!''

Right at that moment their only brother entered the room and asked. ''I heard you from the basement, what's with you?''

''Siiisss has orders to have sex with you know who!''

''Satan?''

Flumi looked absolutely aghast.

Munja snorted ''Can you imagine me with Satan, dear Gehenna!''

''...Well I mean you're the oldest...and he's skilled.''

''Are you...are you having those fantasies again, Blic?'' Munja stifled laughter as she pointed at him with a clawed finger.

The demon blushed. ''Oh fuck off!''

The sisters mercilessly laughed at him.

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
